Thank You, My Turnabout
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Phoenix Wright knows he depends too much on Miles Edgeworth ever since his disbarment. He has the feeling Miles relies more on him as well. This story revolves around the beginning of the disbarment of Phoenix, the adoption of Trucy, the regaining of his badge and Turnabout for Tomorrow. The friendship between the two grows. Some narumitsu if you want to read it that way. FINISHED!
1. The Meeting - Chapter 1

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 1**

Miles Edgeworth often met and spoke on the phone with Phoenix Wright after the latter man's disbarment.

It was one month after he had lost his badge and they would meet in Miles' favorite coffee shop.

Miles was already sitting on their usual spot near the window, watching the people outside passing by. When he spotted Phoenix, he gave the man a nod with his head.

They ordered the drinks and Phoenix started talking to the man sitting opposite. Miles saw that Phoenix was acting nervous, something he did not see often when meeting him, even in court. They had not seen each other for two weeks, since Edgeworth was the last two weeks in Germany for an Interpol case.

'Edgeworth, you have followed my last case. S-so you remember the defendant, right?' Phoenix began.

'Yes, of course. I am trying to help you to regain your badge. I have read the casefile thoroughly,' Miles began. 'If I remember correctly, the defendant's name was Zak Gramarye.' Phoenix nodded in reply.

'Yes, that is correct.'

'What about him, has he returned?' Miles asked him, taking a sip of his tea. Even though it was a coffee shop, Miles always ordered tea since he was very fond of the citrus flavor there.

'N-no...,' Phoenix stuttered. Miles raised one eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. 'You remember her daughter? She was also named in the casefile. S-she was the one handing me _that_ evidence.'

'Yes, I remember. What was her name again?' Miles asked Phoenix.

'Trucy.'

'So, what about her?' Miles asked. Phoenix played with the ear of his coffee cup with his fingers.

There was a silence and Miles was not sure what it meant. He had been feeling uncomfortable ever since he saw Phoenix's nervous face this afternoon.

'Listen Edgeworth, I do not know if you will approve of this, but please let me speak my mind.' Phoenix looked Miles right in the eyes, what made the other man even more uncomfortable.

'Yes, go on.'

'Her father asked me... Trucy asked me as well... since Trucy has no other relatives...,' Phoenix slowly began. He was vague and he knew that.

'What did they ask you, Wright?' Phoenix looked worriedly into the prosecutor's eyes.

'Z-zak Gramarye asked me to take care of his daughter in the time he would be gone. This is now a month ago and the child care institutions now want to bring her to an orphanage.' Phoenix now looked at the half empty cup of coffee before him.

'But I have this promise with him that I would take care of his daughter. I have had her two weeks in my care and as Trucy have said herself, the chances of him coming back are nihil. He has officially said goodbye to her before the final trial.'

Miles nodded, he was quite sure he understood the main point of this conversation.

'Trucy now asked this myself, she said Zak said she could trust me... and now she wants me to be her -as she says it- 'daddy'. I do not know what to do, Miles.' His first name slipped out on accident. They had been so close since the trial that even Miles did not seem to notice.

'So, your main point. She has been living with you two weeks now. Now she wants you to adopt her, as her father has said the same and convinced her that you would take care of her,' Miles summarized.

Phoenix nodded in response.

'You did not tell me that she was living with you the last two weeks while I was away.'

'I thought it was better to tell you in person when you would be back, but I did not see it coming that she would actually ask me to a-ad- you know what I mean..'

Miles began unconsciously to play with the ear of his cup as well.

'What should I do, Edgeworth?' Phoenix looked desperate and hopeful towards the other side of the table.

'As much as I would like to help you with this, I think I can't. It is about your life. I do not know what you want. Also, I do not know this Trucy myself.' Phoenix sighed and realized Miles' words were true. He kind of wanted Miles to help him decide, but it was about his life, not the prosecutors'.

'Since you are not employed at the moment, it might be quite difficult financially. However, you are likely the only one she has now.' Miles shortly remembered the period when he was new in the Von Karma estate.

Again, Phoenix nodded.

'So, what do you want?' Miles asked him.

'I do not know if it is wise and appropriate, but-,' Phoenix began.

'It is not about getting my or anyone's approval, only your own. You decide what is best.'

Phoenix swallowed.

'I think I should a-adopt her. She has no one.'

'Have you thought about the financial situation?' Miles asked.

'I hope that I can find another job soon. I do not think I can ever be a lawyer again. Even if I prove my innocence and I am allowed to stand in the courtroom again, my name is been dragged through the mud and no one will forget the case.'

'I am busy with looking into the case. But you must do as well, you must prove your innocence. Where is your spirit of proving the innocence of the innocent, Wright?' Miles looked at him, only wanting Wright to do one thing: put all his effort into regaining his badge.

'I will work beside my investigation. I must earn money to live, you know.' Miles understood and looked at his cup. 'T-tell me if you need anything,' he said while his eyes went back to the man's face.

Phoenix did not want to rely too much on Miles but nevertheless he answered with a: 'Yes, thank you Edgeworth.'

'I advise you to think about it for a few days. If you decide to sign the papers, inform me. I know they can be difficult about unemployment when adopting. I can look into it.'

Yes, Phoenix knew he relied too much on the man in the red suit. But currently he had no other choice.

'I owe you, Edgeworth. Yes, I will inform you.' Phoenix looked relieved and Miles showed him a little smile, something he did not do often.

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 2:_

Miles now meets Trucy for the first time after Phoenix was able to sign the adoption papers. He is impressed by the girl. A cute meeting between the Wright family and Miles Edgeworth.


	2. Uncle Miles - Chapter 2

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 2**

Miles was not fond of children. He remembered Franziska in her younger years very well. Although Franziska was not the average girl when she was younger, he was certain he did not like children much. He would for example feel annoyed when he was sitting in small coffee shop and a baby would cry its lungs out. The mother would then give an apologetic look but he would give her a reassuring smile, not revealing how he really felt.

This changed when he met Trucy. He had never seen a kid like her, he was impressed by her bubbly character.

It was indeed Miles who had helped Phoenix to be able to sign the adoption papers. If felt weird, Phoenix was a dad of an eight-year- old girl now. He had told Maya the story when he visited Kurain shortly before Miles' return from Germany. She supported him, which made him even more sure of the adoption. His mother had some doubts but agreed when hearing his story and seeing Trucy in person. Phoenix's father left when he was young, his mother could understand the situation well. He was most afraid of telling Miles, he did not know why but he was relieved when the man gave him neutral advise. It had helped him to be 100% sure of his decision.

* * *

Trucy was sitting on the couch in the office. She was swinging with her legs, as she could not reach the ground. They were currently living in the office. The office had a bathroom, a shower and a little kitchen where Mia and he normally stood against the countertop while talking for hours when she was still alive.

They turned the two smaller offices that were part of the main office into bedrooms. One for Trucy and one for himself. He had moved out of his apartment nearby the office, he could not pay the rent for two locations anymore. Most of his memories revolved around the office and therefore he decided to give up his apartment. He had used some money that he saved to buy her a new bed and some clothes, toiletries and -how Phoenix called it- 'magician stuff'.

The door of the office was suddenly being opened. The door was always unlocked ever since he worked there. Clients could come in and the open door was now a habit he never changed. Phoenix was in the kitchen, getting some grape juice. It was the man that had just stepped in the office that advised him to change the beer into juice, for his and Trucy's health. Trucy looked at the man in the red suit that closed the door behind him. He smiled softly at her, putting his jacket over the armrest of the coach and sat down next to her.

'You must be Trucy,' the man said to her. She nodded enthusiastically.

'Yep, I am Trucy Wright!' She laughed and adjusted her hat. 'Are you Mr. Edgeworth?' She asked curiously. Phoenix had told her a man with the name Edgeworth would visit the house in the late afternoon.

Edgeworth was surprised by the enthusiastic and bubbly girl. _She was so different than Franziska when she was younger._ _She did have some same characteristics in common with Kay Faraday_ , he thought.

'Yes, I am Miles Edgeworth. Nice to meet you,' he said and shook her little hand.

'Are you a good friend of daddy's?' she asked him. He had to think for a moment for two reasons. First, he had to figure out she meant Phoenix with daddy. It was quite odd for Miles as well. Second, he had to think about his relationship with Phoenix. He never really referred to him as a friend, but he knew that that was that Phoenix was to him.

'Yes, that would appear to be the situation,' finally came out of his mouth.

'Then, can I call you uncle Edgeworth? Or does uncle Miles sound better?' She asked him and thought with her hand under her chin. Miles was totally not expecting that question.

'You should leave that to Mr. Edgeworth himself, Truce. I think you got him off-guard,' Phoenix laughed and handed Miles a cup of tea. He heard the man coming into the office and made him some tea while he was in the kitchen.

'T-thank you, Wright.' A short silence. 'Please call me what you are most comfortable with, Trucy,' Miles finally said. Phoenix got a wooden chair from the little kitchen table and put it close to the couch on which Trucy and Miles sat. 'I have a present for you, Trucy.' He handed her a paper bag with many colors.

'Wow, thank you uncle Miles!' She received the present with open arms and a big smile on her face. She opened the bag and got out some school things like notebooks, pens, a calculator, dictionaries and last but not least a book about magic. The latter object got most of her attention.

'Wright told me you wanted to be a magician when you grow up.'

'Yes! Just like my mommy and daddy!' Miles looked at her with satisfaction. Phoenix told him she would start school soon, so Miles figured she needed new school things. The book was something he also thought she would like.

'Thank you, uncle Miles! You are really nice!' He was not used to the title and the use of his first name yet but he was ok with it and replied with a smile: 'No problem.'

'I also have something for you, Wright.' Miles handed him an envelope with fancy letters _Phoenix Wright_ written on it. Phoenix directly knew what was inside it. 'Open it,' Miles ordered and watched the man open the envelope. Inside was a short note and 500 dollars in cash.

'Edgeworth... I-I cannot accept this.'

'It is no problem, you need it more than I do.' It came out of his mouth sounding a bit rude but that was not Miles' intention and Phoenix knew that. Miles was right, his saved money had almost disappeared into thin air and a job was difficult to find for an ex-lawyer.

'I do not know what to say other than thank you.'

'It is my pleasure, Wright. I owe you, I came to realize new things thanks to you ever since I-... left for a year… Please read the attached note later,' Miles said and took a sip of his tea.

They talked for a few hours. At the end, Trucy performed some tricks which surprised Miles positively. The girl was so happy that she made everyone around her smiling as well. Before this meeting with her in the office, Phoenix talked about how Trucy helped him with continuing his life in these dark times. She was his light and now Miles knew what he was talking about.

After showing Mr. Hat, Miles grabbed his coat and bid goodbye.

'Are you soon visiting us again, uncle Miles?' She looked at him with puppy eyes. He smiled at her.

'Y-yes, I certainly will. I would like to see some tricks from the book I have given you… You are a magician with tremendous talent.' She smiled widely when hearing the compliment. _This girl was far more easy to please than Franziska,_ Miles thought. Phoenix was surprised at how well Miles handled Trucy. He was less awkward than he had imagined.

Miles then turned to Phoenix. 'I will talk to you soon, Wright. We should discuss new clues in the investigation of your case. I think I have found something, but I am not quite sure.'

Phoenix nodded. 'Yes, I will call you. Thanks again, Edgeworth.' Miles looked at him and then watched the little girl play with her pink magician cape.

'I hope you find a job soon.'

'I am busy looking for it.'

'Good,' was the only thing Miles could say, still observing the girl. 'Well then, I will take my leave now.' He opened the door himself and walked out.

'See you, Edgeworth.'

'Bye uncle Miles!' Trucy waved at him standing in the doorstep, next to Phoenix. Miles looked back, giving the two a smile. Waving would make him feel too awkward. He closed his coat and then found his way towards the stairs while looking for his car keys in his pocket.

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 3:_

Phoenix wakes up from his sleep, having this flashback of the moment when his badge was taken away from him in the courtroom and Miles helping him when they have a drink in the coffee shop after his verdict.


	3. The Flashback - Chapter 3

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 3**

Phoenix was holding the envelope in his hand, while sitting at the kitchen table. He opened the envelope, staring at the money and the note. Eventually, he got out the little, attached note. There was this fancy handwriting of Miles on it, addressed to him.

 _Wight, take care of her well. This is a little support. She has to return to school soon, please use this for her tuition fee of this period. When you need more help, do not hesitate to ask me. Miles Edgeworth_

It was such a weird note, simply because it was coming from Miles. The man had changed enormously in the time span Phoenix thought he had left this world.

'Daddy, what are we going to eat?' Trucy yawned and walked towards him. Phoenix looked at the clock above the cupboard that now full with magician stuff. It was already 8 o' clock, he saw. 'You want to eat some pizza? I can order it right away.' The eight-year-old girl nodded sleepy. Phoenix grabbed his mobile phone and dialed the number that was standard in his phone.

After the delivery man brought them the pizza, he ordered Trucy to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. He had dealt with Pearls before, but this was a totally different case. She was his daughter.

When she came to him to say she finished brushing her teeth and showed her white smile to him, he laughed and walked with her towards her bedroom. Phoenix tucked her in, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his little girl. She was a strong girl. Trucy knew her father would not be back, but even then she would be smiling. _She is telling me it is going to be alright. I should be the one saying that to her, but I can't. Now, she says it to me._

He kissed her on her forehead and whispered goodnight. Then, he closed the door.

A little after midnight, Phoenix changed into his night shirt and went to bed. It took a while for him to fall asleep, but shortly after he fell asleep, he woke up with sweat all over his body. It was this dream again. He losing his badge and meeting with Miles at the coffee shop. His dream was exactly how it happened more than a month ago.

 _*Flashback*_

'The court finds Phoenix Wright guilty of forging evidence in his last case and therefore he is stripped of his attorney's badge. This is the final decision and Mr. Wright has to hand in his badge and former evidence and casefiles by next Friday. Court is now adjourned.' With a loud slam of the gavel former ace attorney Phoenix Wright's world collapsed.

He trembled in his chair, head down into his chest. Everything went black, his life was over. Everything he fought for was over. He was on the edge of an emotional breakdown.

Suddenly, he felt a hand squeezing softly his shoulder. Trying to control his emotions, Phoenix slowly put his head up and looked in the eyes of the one person he thought that he had disappointed the most. He wanted to look away but because of the glaring eyes of the man he could not.

'Wright..,' was the only thing Miles Edgeworth could say. He did not know how to comfort someone, especially not in this situation. 'I will bring you home, Wright.'

Phoenix shook his head as a reply. 'No... J-just leave me alone,' he said and brushed away Miles' hand from his shoulder and stood up. Now standing, Phoenix looked him straight into his eyes. 'I will manage, Edgeworth.' He turned around and left the courtroom, already seeing the hungry reporters waiting for their prey at the entrance. Luckily for him, they could not see the man yet. For a slight moment, Phoenix panicked. But then did a step towards the entrance. _I have no other choice_ , he thought.

He took another step but even before his foot landed on the ground, he was pulled away.

'What are you doing, Edgeworth?' Phoenix asked him, grabbing the seat belt.

'I can ask you the same question,' the prosecutor replied. 'Do you want to be eaten alive?' He turned his head towards me, but quickly turned his view back to the wheel.

Edgeworth had pulled him away towards the special exit towards the parking plot. This way, he could avoid the hungry reporters.

There was mostly silence during the ride. Phoenix did not even know where Edgeworth was driving towards. The way towards his home was the other exit.

'Where are we going?' Phoenix said to him, quite confused.

'I will take you for a drink so we can sort out how to prove your innocence,' Edgeworth replied still with his eyes fixed on the road.

'But it is no use, I am not allowed to be a lawyer anymore... Ever.' This time, Edgeworth turned his head towards the other man again.

'I thought you were always the one fighting until the end. You are innocent, what have you learnt from all your cases?!' Phoenix knew that Miles was right. But he had given up, being a lawyer was his pride, it was his dream when he was only a little kid. It was Miles that inspired him. Now it was the past and he had the feeling he could do nothing about it.

Phoenix gave no reply. Until the car arrived at some fancy cafe with not many people around, they did not say a word. A few moments Phoenix had the urge to cry, but he had the feeling he simply could not cry in the presence of Miles.

They sat down at the table in the back and Miles ordered two coffee.

'I will not let you drink alcohol tonight. I don't want you to drink away your sadness. That is not the solution,' he said fiercely. Miles was right, it would not be the solution to his nightmare.

'I know you are in a difficult situation right now. Please let me help you. I am indebted by you.' Miles' look was honest. He had only seen him like this a few times.

'What do you mean?'

'You saved me from my living nightmares. I was all those years convinced I killed my own father. I-I haven't slept in peace until you proved my innocence. I am really grateful to you, Wright.' Phoenix was just shocked how Miles actually spoke about his feelings.

'I-I do not know what to say to that besides that although you will give all your effort I do not think I will ever get my badge back. Besides, I will always have this reputation of 'the fallen ace attorney that forged evidence'. Miles sighed.

'Where is the old Wright I know?' He looked Phoenix straight into the eyes. It made Phoenix really awkward.

'Do you want to be a lawyer again if you could?' He asked the man in blue.

'Of course. That was my profession until 2 hours ago.'

'Then promise me that you will take care of yourself well and help with the investigation when we will start to uncover the truth. Only then I will help you to regain your badge.' Phoenix sighed. Only 2 hours ago he heard that he can never practice the profession of lawyer anymore and now this man is trying to convince him that he should fight instead of sobbing. He did not know what to do.

'Alright, Edgeworth.' Phoenix gave in, but still not really convinced and feeling very confused.

'You accept my help?' Miles asked him as confirmation.

'Yes.'

'Alright, you send me copies of all the details of your last case since you still have them until next Friday.' Miles was directly straight to business.

Phoenix nodded as a reply.

'You told me earlier that you got the evidence from a little girl, right? The daughter of the defendant, if I remember correctly?'

'Yes, she is currently by a care house nearby. They do not know where she will go.'

'Besides that, has she told you how she got hold of that evidence?' Miles asked and made some notes.

'She told me she got it from a man, but she does not remember what he looks like.' Phoenix answered and looked at Miles, who was busy writing down information. _Edgeworth has such a fancy handwriting_ , Phoenix thought, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Miles' words.

'Well it is a clue that we need to investigate more. We have some lead at least.'

'Any more clues? People who have a grudge against you?' Miles turned the page of his notebook.

'Everyone who practices law has someone who holds a grudge against them.' Phoenix said simply. Miles rolled his eyes.

'You know what I mean, Wright.'

'I am sure the list is long, I mean, think of all the murderers we put behind bars. You know the situation very well.'

'Well, give me a list of them, especially those of the last case.'

Phoenix noted it all down.

'Alright, we should start with that,' Miles said and watched how the waiter put down two of the coffee cups.

'Yes...,' Phoenix replied and took a sip of his hot coffee, not knowing how to feel about the situation.

 _*End flashback*_

Hours went by, thinking about what happened while laying in his bed. Phoenix was tired and he felt hopeless thinking back about the situation. He was grateful to Miles, the man sincerely wanted to help him. Even giving him money… Phoenix felt awkward about it, but Miles was right. He normally helped other people, but now other people were helping him. _Now, I should put my faith in Edgeworth_ , he decided and rolled over.

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 4_

Miles learns about Phoenix's new workplace and wants to speak with Phoenix about the investigation of his disbarment. Since Trucy has a show the night they want to meet, Phoenix convinces Miles to come and watch Trucy's magic show at the club.


	4. A New Experience - Chapter 4

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 4**

Three months had passed and Phoenix had found a job. Furthermore, Trucy was now attending school again. He often went to the Borscht Bowl Club when she was gone and he played poker with others. Here they had noticed his talent. Now, he worked at the club as a piano player in disguise, but went into the dark basement together with a customer when that person wanted to play poker match against him. He already was known as the _unbeatable_ poker player. Through the club, which was actually a restaurant, Phoenix had asked if Trucy could perform her magic tricks since she whined about wanting to perform her tricks somewhere. They had laughed, asking what a girl at that age could do with magic. They were stunned when they actually saw her performing her tricks and agreed to giving her a chance to perform. That had turned into evenings full of magic twice per week and Phoenix was proud of his little girl. They both earned money at the club. Trucy brought in most, since more and more people were enjoying her shows. He got his salary as a 'piano player' and only when customers wanted to bet with money during the poker competition, he did so too. He always won. In other cases, he played for fun.

Phoenix had told Miles about his current profession a month ago. The man was not satisfied and told him to look for another job with a stable income. Since then, he had given Miles the word that he would look for something else, but being honest, he was satisfied with his job at the Borscht Bowl Club.

Miles had called him to make an appointment to go through the case the next day's evening. Phoenix had replied that he wanted to, but that Trucy had her magic show and she was too young to go alone. After some pushing, Miles had agreed to come with him to the club where they would watch the show and talk.

Miles had already spotted the man in the sweat pants, hoodie and hat when he came around the corner looking for this certain 'club'. He was displeased with the idea that Phoenix was working there and taking his daughter with him. He had agreed to meet the man there and Miles was actually curious what kind of club it was.

'Good evening, Wright,' Miles said and greeted the man first.

'Hey, Edgeworth. You are on time. Trucy will begin in a few minutes. Come in, I asked Trucy to save a table for us.'

Miles nodded and wondered if these performances of Trucy were popular. They had to be, otherwise saving a seat wouldn't be necessary.

The club was full, all tables were packed with many men and women. Miles noticed that it had more of a restaurant feeling than a club feeling. Trucy spotted the two men coming towards her and waved enthusiastically at them. 'Uncle Miles! I am so glad you come to see my show too!'

'Yes, I am glad your father invited me. I have seen some of your tricks, but I am sure you have much more in store,' he told her and sat down.

'Alright, I will almost start. Wish me luck daddy and uncle Miles!' She smiled and Miles could feel her positive aura. It was infectious, but that was meant in a good way.

'Good luck, Trucy,' Miles smiled at her.

'Make daddy proud!' Phoenix shouted at her when she walked away. 'You want something to drink, Edgeworth?'

Edgeworth followed the girl with his eyes towards the door that said 'back stage'. This was so different from his life, normally he found clubs and children not something worth his interest. Now it was so different. He enjoyed it, being here with his friend who obviously was tremendously proud. It made him proud as well, even though he did not know why.

'Edgeworth? You there?' Phoenix waved his hand in front of Miles' face.

'Pardon me, sorry, what were you saying?' Miles immediately moved his head in Phoenix's direction.

'I was asking whether you would like something to drink. Ice tea? Martini? Beer?' he asked the prosecutor.

'A martini is fine, thank you.'

Phoenix looked at the man amusingly. Miles was actually going to enjoy the show with a martini. He had been thinking what Miles would do. He would have directly talking about the case in a whispering voice OR he would enjoy the show and talk later. Phoenix was glad it was the latter scenario.

Phoenix walked towards the bar, greeting the long-haired man behind the counter and Miles saw the man making their drinks. _Phoenix was already so used to this place_ , he thought. He had pictured the club to be a shady place, but it was quite the opposite. It was a Russian restaurant, offering many typical dishes. As he looked around, he saw people from different backgrounds laughing together.

'Here you are.' Phoenix put the martini in front of Miles and plopped down on the chair next to him. Miles looked at what Phoenix's choice of drink was. He smiled when he saw it was grape juice.

'I am glad you took my advice,' Miles said to him, taking a sip of his martini.

'You were right, having this instead of something alcoholic is much better for both Trucy and me.' Miles nodded as a response.

'I can understand why you enjoy this place, Wright,' the man in red suddenly said and looked at the stage.

'Hm? Oh yeah, to be honest, I really like it here. I get my drinks for free too!' Phoenix laughed and gulped down the liquid. Miles snorted. _I should have known that the ambiance of the club was not the only reason for Wright to stick here_ , he thought _._

Suddenly, the spot lights at the stage were turned on.

'It's going to start!' Phoenix excitingly announced and sat on the edge of his chair.

'Ladies and gentleman, good evening! I am Mr. Hat and I welcome you all to the show of our child of magic, Trucy Wright!' the wooden doll 'said' and a loud applause followed.

Miles could remember Mr. Hat, it had scared him to death when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere when he met the girl for the first time. Trucy laughed at his reaction, but he did not mind and laughed as well.

'Today I have prepared new magic tricks! Are you all ready?' she asked the crowd.

'Yeah!' Phoenix shouted together with the rest of the visitors. Miles looked at the man next to him, suddenly picturing his father sitting there and him standing on stage. His father encouraging him, his father smiling at hi- _Stop it._ His mind went back to reality, to Trucy's show. _Don't compare them, Miles._

He watched Trucy, letting a chair disappear. She had so much fun performing and amazing the guests and Miles actually enjoyed it a lot as well.

The show lasted three quarters of an hour and at the end, Trucy received a big applause from the audience. He heard Wright saying: 'That's my girl, that's my girl!' Miles himself applauded as well, giving Trucy a smile when she looked at them while standing on the stage thanking the audience.

Most visitors left after the show, some asking the girl for an autograph of picture together. Wright watched his daughter carefully, in case a weird stranger would bother her.

Both men watched Trucy for some time, each not saying a word. Eventually, still eyeing the little magician, Miles cleared his throat. 'You are a lucky man, Wright.'

'Hm?' Phoenix turned his head towards the man.

'I said… that you are a lucky man, Wright,' Miles repeated.

'Yes, I consider myself incredibly lucky. I do feel so much better, she is a special girl.'

Miles nodded in response. Again, both men went silent until Trucy walked towards their table.

'And? And? What did you think of it, uncle Miles?' she said eagerly, jumping up and down. She almost hit one of the waitresses with her arm.

'Truce, Truce, calm down,' Phoenix said and gently pulled the girl towards him.

'It was wonderful, Trucy. Splendid. I really enjoyed your show.' She smiled widely, showing her teeth.

'Thank you!' She bowed in a funny manner and Miles laughed softly.

'Well, I am free tonight. No playing piano or poker for me tonight. You want to come to our office, a.k.a home, to discuss the case? I will put Trucy in bed, she usually goes to bed around this time.' Phoenix proposed. Miles had already forgotten about the main reason they met today, he looked at his watch. 20:20.

'Naww Daddy, why must I always directly to go bed.., ' Trucy whined.

'Yes, that seems a good idea,' Miles answered and got up. 'Shall we ride to your _home_ together?'

'You mean you will be driving us there? Well, Trucy, we don't say no to that, now do we?' Phoenix pinched his daughter's cheek. _Of course you don't_ , Miles thought amusingly.

'Are you with your sports car?' Phoenix asked him and Miles saw the expectation in the man's eyes.

Miles only nodded in response.

'Trucy, you and I are lucky today. I believe that not many people may experience a drive in prosecutor Edgeworth's car.' He took the bag with magician props from Trucy and lead her through the crowd, followed by Edgeworth.

Edgeworth could only snort hearing the man talk.

'What is so special about uncle Miles' car?' Trucy asked her father confused.

'Oh, you will see,' Phoenix answered with a smirk.

'Now I am curious,' Trucy giggled.

Edgeworth looked at the spiky-haired man that was walking in front of him and he was fully aware that not his daughter, but her father was the one who was all excited.

He smiled to himself, walking further through the crowd and preparing himself for some overly exciting fellow passengers.


	5. Reminiscence - Chapter 5

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 5 – Reminiscence**

Phoenix had inspected the whole car and turned Miles inside out with questions about the car's horsepower to even questions about its seat heating. It surprised Miles that Phoenix knew much about cars, even though the man was not in the possession of a car nor a drivers' license.

Trucy had settled down in the small backseat and put the bag with props next to her.

'Please put your seatbelts on,' Miles commented before starting the engine. Phoenix almost forgot, it had quite some time when he last sat in a car.

It was not a long ride but for Phoenix and Trucy definitely an extraordinary enjoyable one. Trucy had commented how she liked the color of the sports car and said that she had sat once in a similar red sports car in a merry-go-round. It made both men laugh when hearing Trucy speak about how much she had enjoyed that and that now riding a real car was even more exciting.

When the three came into the little office that had become a home, Phoenix hung his daughter's jacket on the peg and ordered the little girl to change into her pajamas and to brush her teeth.

Miles had settled down on the two-sits sofa and watched the spikey-haired man walk to the kitchen and coming back with two glasses of orange juice.

'You enjoyed the show, Edgeworth?' Phoenix asked.

'Of course, your daughter has showed us a wonderful performance.'

'What did you think of the club?' There was a slightly teasing tone noticeable in Phoenix voice.

'I must admit that I presumed it to be a shady place, however, I am glad I am proved wrong,' Miles admitted and crossed his legs. Phoenix was amused with the prosecutor's answer. He was glad he could show Miles that his ideas of the Borscht Bowl club were not accurate.

After a while, the two men heard a door opening and footsteps coming closer to them.

'Daddy I am ready!' A bubbly totally not sleepy Trucy came into the -office now turned into- living room and walked towards her dad. 'Look! All white and sparkling!' She showed him a big smile like she always did before going to bed.

Miles looked at the girl in the soft pink pajamas and small bare feet. She felt no embarrassment around him showing up in her pajamas. It reminded him of Franziska in her toddler years, when she would show up in her nightgown in the library looking for an easy written book with pictures. He chuckled softly and Trucy turned towards him.

'Uncle Miles is laughing, daddy!' Trucy commented and Miles' laugh turned back into a small smile.

'I am sure that is because you always make the people around you laugh. Now, make all those happy audiences in your dreams laugh as well. Say goodnight to Edgeworth.'

'Goodnight uncle Miles! I hope to see you more often at the shows!' She laughed and winked.

'It was really interesting, Trucy. I will definitely come by more often when I have the time. Goodnight,' Miles replied with a soft smile.

'Alright, come Truce,' Phoenix pushed her softly in the direction of her room. Trucy waved at the man with the cravat until she was pushed around the corner and not visible anymore.

Miles kept looking at the direction the two went after they had disappeared. He then looked back at his glass and took a sip of the orange juice, half in thought and half listening to the conversation a few meters away that was heard through the half-open door.

'You should really get your driver's license daddy and drive a nice car just like uncle Miles,' he heard the young girl say and Miles chuckled softly, not letting the others hear that he was eavesdropping them.

'Well…,' Phoenix replied uncomfortably. 'When I can permit it, I will definitely think about it.'

'I wish I could use a trick to give you a license…,' Trucy began.

'Well, I have to learn how to drive, I do not think a trick will work for that. But if you have figured something out, I definitely want to know.'

'I will do my best to come up with that trick for sure, daddy!'

'Very well then, now let's sleep. Sweet dreams, I see you tomorrow, Truce,' Phoenix said and kissed her forehead softly. He tucked her into the warm sheets once more and turned off the light.

'Goodnight, daddy.'

'Goodnight, Trucy,' he said and closed the door.

Miles watched Phoenix coming back and settling down beside him on the sofa.

'I hope she falls asleep soon,' Phoenix commented and adjusted his blue hat. Miles nodded in response, half absently. A short silence followed.

'I must say I have a lot of respect for you, Wright,' Miles said finally.

'T-thank you…, I am trying my best to be a good father for her...'

'I see you are doing a fine job in doing so.'

Phoenix felt his cheeks become warm, receiving the compliment. Miles was so honest and acting out of character, it confused him tremendously.

'I was in a kind of similar situation as she was…,' Miles reminisced. Phoenix almost chocked in his juice. Since when was the prosecutor talking about his past? He never told him anything and Phoenix had thought it was some never-will-be-talked-about secret of Miles. It was likely the martini that made him talk, yes it certainly was the martini earlier in the club.

Miles did not seem to notice the slightly shocked face of Phoenix, since he was staring at the wall opposite. 'The Von Karma household was tough, the maid Lea was the only one I had and could really talk to.' Phoenix kept looking at the man that had suddenly opened up to him. Phoenix had not even asked him to, but now that he started talking, Phoenix could not deny that he had gotten interested.

'Then… what about Franziska?'

Miles snorted. 'Well, of course I see her as my sister. I spent most of my teenage years with her in the same house. But to really talk to her….' Miles made a sound that sounded like a chuckle. 'You could say that until she was five, you could call her 'cute'- or whatever you want to describe a girl that age, however, when we started to get our lessons together…,' he had to think, '…she saw everything as a competition. It was amusing sometimes but it got quite intense since Manfred did not pay much attention to her…. she wanted to prove herself by trying to beat me with studying I presume…,' Miles said and sighed, still eyeing the white wall opposite.

'Having met her and knowing her a little, I imagine she would take this competition against you very seriously. But it was not your fault that Manfred von Karma was more interested in you. He should have at least divided his attention.'

'Mr. Von Karma is not like that. He wanted revenge even after my father died and I was simply a tool in his revenge that became his priority. However, I can understand how she felt,' Miles sat back, still with the empty glass in his hand. 'I cannot complain. About the Von Karma teachings I mean, I have a stable job I enjoy even more since I became aware that pursuing the truth is most important. I must not think about the ifs, what if I had stayed here or was adopted somewhere else? It is unnecessary and it has no purpose to think about that.' Miles then turned his head towards the ex-lawyer who looked at him intensely.

Miles suddenly became awkward when he realized what he had just talked about _. Did I just say that all out loud to the man next to me? Oh god. Why did I do that?_

'Sorry, I did not intend to bother you with these thoughts. F-forgive me.' Miles stuttered and pretended he sought something in his pocket.

'Hey, you don't have to say sorry to that. I think it is quite interesting. You never told me about your life in Germany. It must have been quite tough.'

'Err.. . yes, but I became used to it.'

'You can speak your mind to a friend, Edgeworth. Say what you think. I will listen. You listened to me when I was confused during the adoption. You listened and even helped me, so... if _you_ want to talk, just tell me,' Phoenix said and smiled to him. To make it less awkward for Edgeworth he stood up and changed the subject before the other man could even respond.

'You want another drink?'

'Y-yes, you can give me one of your grape juice bottles.' Miles handed him his empty glass.

'Yes, sir!' Phoenix laughed and walked towards the fridge in the little kitchen with a smile.

When Phoenix came back from the kitchen, he saw that Miles had gotten some papers from his briefcase, neatly organized on the lower table in front of the sofa.

'Thank you,' Miles said when Phoenix put down the bottle and a new, clean glass on the table.

'Oh yes, this is what you came for, I almost forgot about that,' Phoenix laughed.

'We must not neglect our investigation, Wright.' Miles showed him the file. Phoenix's eyes widened when he saw the list of potential suspects and the enlarged photo of a man that Miles himself expected to be behind the forged dairy page.

'T-that cannot be true-…!'


	6. Revelation - Chapter 6

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 6 - Revelation**

It had been a year and a half since they started their investigation. Both men had been looking for evidence to know for sure it was the the man that they thought that had been behind the trap of the forging dairy page. Phoenix could not believe Miles at first and even was angry and upset, he had never believed that _that man_ could do that do him. Phoenix was still not a hundred percent convinced, and the investigation Miles wanted to continue to convince him was not successful. Much to Phoenix's surprise, it was frustrating Miles even more than him. Miles had been digging into the man's background but he could not find a thing. It seemed like a dead end. He had even tried to casually talk to the suspect's brother, who was the prosecutor that revealed that the diary page Phoenix presented was a forgery. Miles did not really know what to think about the fellow prosecutor who also seemed to be a rock star. After his decision to continue the research on _that man_ , Phoenix had spoken to him casually a few times after Miles had recommended him to do so. Perhaps _he_ would let something slip. But unfortunately, that was not the case.

He was surprised that Miles had asked him to come by his house. During the years they met, he had never visited his house even once. Now, the prosecutor had called him to talk about their investigation again. Sometimes when they would be talking, it would not always be about their investigation. Miles would from time to time talk about his current cases. To be honest, Phoenix did not mind. He liked uncovering flaws and contradictions and he sensed that Miles was glad to receive some advice and insight from an ex-lawyer.

It was Saturday and the men had decided to meet at two o' clock. Miles had texted him his address, including many directions. It was impossible for Phoenix to not find it this way.

After a bus ride of around twenty-five minutes, he found himself walking on the pavement and passing many posh-looking houses. _This was obviously the wealthy neighborhood_ , he concluded. He walked for about ten minutes and then stood still in front of an apartment complex. Phoenix looked typed number 316 on the touch panel and then touched the call-button. It did not take long for him to hear a familiar voice. Before Phoenix could even greet the other man, he heard: 'It seems you found the place, I will open the door for you. It is on the third floor.' The door gave a buzzing sound and Phoenix opened it.

'T-thanks…' He followed his way towards the elevator, of which he was sure that Miles had never ridden before. It made him think about how Miles was so traumatized, but on the other hand he seemed so strong. He pushed the button and looked in the mirror that was on one side of the elevator. He looked somewhat representable.

The doors opened on the third floor and the lights turned on when he walked across the hall. Miles stood in the end of the hallway, leaning against the doorpost with his arms folded. He gave a soft smile when Phoenix came into his vision field. It was then that Phoenix had noticed him too and returned a smile. He began to walk more slowly when he saw a golden retriever sitting in front of Miles' feet. The tail of the beast wiggled happily. Miles noticed his confused and slightly fearful face. He had not expected Phoenix to be this… scared of a dog.

'She won't bite,' was the thing he said when Phoenix was coming closer.

'I-Is that your dog?' Phoenix asked him hesitantly.

'Yes, her name is Pess,' Miles answered and looked at his dog.

'I totally did not expect _you_ to have a dog…,' the spikey-haired man said, very confused.

'I did not expect _you_ to be so afraid of dogs,' Miles replied dryly.

'I am not afraid. It is just, you know, I am not very good with pets and….the other way around.'

'She really won't do anything if you keep calm. Now then, please come in,' Miles said and went inside first.

'Y-yes, thanks,' Phoenix replied and with a bow he walked around the dog and entered the spacious hallway. Phoenix looked around in the hallway and put his jacket on the peg on the wall. There was marble on the floor and everything in the enormous hallway was organized and looked expensive. He knew he could expect even more fanciness in the rest of the house. He did not dare to imagine Miles' monthly paycheck or to even compare it to his former salary as a defense lawyer.

He followed Miles and Pess into the living room, and Miles pointed in the direction of the wooden dinner table on one side of the room, as he was saying 'please sit down'. The grey-colored chairs at the table looked fashionable and very comfortable.

'I will get you something to drink. I coffee fine with you?'

'Yes, sure,' Phoenix replied, still in awe. Miles vanished towards the kitchen, after hearing the other man's answer. The dog followed her master obediently, still happily wiggling her tail, like she was expecting Miles to get her some food. Phoenix knew that once Trucy knew that Miles had a dog, she would be all exciting and whine to visit the prosecutor's apartment. _I better not tell her then_ , he thought.

Phoenix had left Trucy with an old granny living a few blocks away from them. She was a fan who was mesmerized by his daughter's magical tricks and came by the Borscht Bowl club often to watch Trucy's shows. He had become to know her well. It was no problem for her to take care of his girl, she had said. This gave him the time to visit Edgeworth's house, of which he was very curious and expectant of.

As he looked around, he noticed the photo frames on the cabinet. An enlarged photo of his father, Gregory Edgeworth, smiling genuinely at him. The other photo surprised him. It was a photo of Miles and Franziska, he estimated Miles to be around thirteen and Franziska around eight years old. Miles gave a sift smile, Franziska had a smirk on her face. _Miles' smile was a sad one_. _He must have had a hard time_. Franziska was sitting on an arm chair with Miles standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. Even though he himself did not know all the details of their brother-sister bond, he was sure that Miles cared for her deeply, not regarding her often mean behavior that he had seen towards him. She cared for him as well, wanting revenge on Phoenix for Miles his 'death' many years ago. Phoenix walked towards the white piano near the large windows. As he came closer, he saw that the latest piece played was some waltz by Chopin. Even though he was a disguised piano player, he was a shame for all piano players worldwide. He himself simply sucked at playing and could only play one simply melody. He would not be able to play the current piece on the piano, to be honest, he could not even read the language of music.

Resting to one side of the piano was a rectangle-looking case. It was half-open and Phoenix noticed a flute. _Man, he was some musical talent I must presume_ , Phoenix thought.

Close to the piano was a CD rack. Scanning through the CD's from a distance with his eyes, he noticed they were mainly classical: Bach, Chopin, Mozart, Vivaldi and many more famous classical composers. However, he did seem to have some old rock CD's as well. Phoenix grinned when he noticed the Steel Samurai Original Soundtrack CD. _Casual Edgeworth is now being revealed_.

'I see you are investigating my house like it is a crime scene. Every nook and cranny is being examined,' Miles commented and made Phoenix jump in the air from shock. He had not heard Miles coming back into the living room.

'I- I didn't know you played the piano... and the flute,' he quickly said to hide that he was startled.

'I was taught to play both instruments at the Von Karma Household. I do not play that often anymore, unfortunately. I rarely have the time.'

Phoenix nodded as in 'ah, I understand'. 'Are you good at playing both?'

'I have had lessons for around eleven years,' was the only thing Miles answered, without giving a clear yes or no. _He must be good, there was simply no other way._

'I guess Franziska plays instruments as well, then?'

'Yes, she plays the violin and the flute,' Miles answered and sat down in a grey comfortable chair at the dark wooden table.

Phoenix thanked Miles for the coffee and sat down opposite. Phoenix slowly began drinking his coffee, while looking at the prosecutor who was busy sorting out some papers on the table.

The other man sensed how Phoenix was staring at him and it made him feel quite uncomfortable. Eventually, he looked up at the spikey-haired ex-lawyer.

'What is wrong that you seem to stare at me, Wright?'

'It's just…, you are wearing a sweater. I have never seen you without your suit nor cravat.'

Miles snorted hearing the other man talk. 'The manner you say it, it sounds like I work and sleep with my suit and cravat on constantly.'

Phoenix laughed. 'Haha, no I think I am just not used to this casual Edgeworth.' The reply he got to that comment was a snort and a change of the subject.

'You said to me on the phone that you have met _him_.'

'Yes, I did. _He_ did not let anything slip. But I am thinking more and more that he could indeed be the one who did it, even though I do not want to admit it. I do not want that to be the reality…'

'I can understand that.'

* * *

Phoenix thought back to that evening months ago, after the prosecutor had accompanied him to his daughter's show. Afterwards they met in Phoenix's office and discussed their investigation.

Miles had shown him _his_ photo and Phoenix could not believe that Miles was actually suspecting him.

'T-that cannot be true…,' was the only thing Phoenix could say.

'He is the most likely suspect for me, when looking at the situat-'

'Kristoph is my friend, Miles. He was the only one – except you – supporting me and believing that I did not forge that page. This is bullshit,' he had said angrily and stood up.

'Please, Wright. Be rational, I am only expressing my thoughts and theories. It does not mean I _AM_ right. We are only speculating here.'

'Even so, you cannot just accuse anyone. I want evidence, otherwise I cannot believe you.'

'That is what I am searching for. And why can I not express my accusations? I do not see any reason to not to.'

Phoenix only stood there in the room, not looking at Miles, arms folded.

'I am only trying to help you, Wright.' Phoenix did not reply, but gave him a look that did not seem friendly.

'W-well then, I will give you some space to let you calm down,' Miles had said after an very uncomfortable silence and had put everything back in his briefcase. He put on his coat and before leaving, put a hand on Phoenix shoulder. It was only for a second or two, then he opened the door and left the agency.

After that, Phoenix had not spoken to Miles for a week, but in the end he had called the man to apologize and thank him for the effort he had shown and expressed his appreciation that he was willing to help. Phoenix had the feeling that Miles somehow knew that he would eventually call him and that was why Miles let him at peace the days that followed his eruption of emotions.

He had even visited the prosecutors' office after that phone call, something he had stopped doing ever since his disbarment. From the moment he stepped in the building, people would stare at him and whisper at each other. It made him feel uneasy and he wondered if he was ruining Miles' reputation by visiting him as a fallen forging defense lawyer. They had talked in his office for some time, until Miles' scheduled meeting. His mind was more at ease after he met the prosecutor again.

* * *

'Are you okay, Wright?' Edgeworth asked him and looked at his face.

'Ah, sorry, I was in thought.'

'Well, I wanted to tell you that I do have some new information regarding our investigation.'

'You do?!'

'I came across Klavier Gavin, the younger brother of Kristoph, in the hallway of the prosecutor's building and I casually asked him about his current case where forgeries are involved. Eventually I came to ask him if he knew beforehand if the evidence presented in your case was a forgery.'

'Yes, yes, continue.' Phoenix was intensely looking at the man opposite.

'He said that he did not know it first, but that he was informed just before the start of the trial where you were the defense and Klavier Gavin the prosecution.'

'And I bet he did not tell you who had given the information,' Phoenix guessed.

'Indeed. After those words, he excused himself and left.'

'Well, this is a big clue if you ask me. The one that gave him the hint is certainly the one that give the dairy page to my little Trucy.' Miles nodded.

'Yes, my assumptions are similar.'

'It is more and more pointing at one man... I just spoke to him a few days ago, acting like my friend.'

'Keep playing along, Wright. Your poker faces are quite good, I imagine. Use them.' Phoenix laughed at that compliment.

'Yes, I will. Talking about poker and thus the club… why don't you come to Trucy's show next Thursday?'

'As much as I want to, the paperwork on my desk is exponentially growing each day,' Miles answered, his face showing dissatisfaction.

'Sure, I understand. Thank you, Edgeworth, for your new information.'

'You're welcome, I hope it can give us a new lead how to prove your innocence.' Miles saw how the man opposite stood up, preparing to leave.

'Why don't you have another cup of coffee?' he said and looked at Phoenix, taking the man's cup in his hand, ready to get up and refill it.

'O-oh, sure, thanks!'


	7. Fading Distance - Chapter 7

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 7 – Fading Distance**

'You seem to know this city well,' Phoenix commented and followed Miles who was pulling his rolling suitcase behind him. The sidewalk towards the hotel was very narrow, so Phoenix walked with his own suitcase behind the man in the long, black suede coat.

'This is the city I grew up in during my teenage years, Wright.'

Phoenix stopped walking for a moment.

'You told me we were going to Frankfurt for the purpose of studying the European systems of law, you did not say that this is the city were you used to live.'

'Well, that is just a side issue. We won't stay long, I have made some appointments with officials I know here. Then we will go to The Hague in the Netherlands in a week, there is the Institute for Global Justice located and thus the place where we will acquire most information,' Miles answered, without looking back.

Since Miles believed that Phoenix would be coming back to the world of law and he himself was interested in different law systems, he had proposed for them to do a trip in which they would attend presentations by professionals and meet other people in Europe. It would help both of them to be able to finish the Dark Age of the Law for good by looking at options for a new law system. Miles had planned the trip for quite some time, however, since his workload was almost endless, they made the trip after four months after deciding on doing it. Phoenix had told Miles he did not have to money to make a tour like that. The only things Miles had said that he did not need to worry and that he would take care of it. Well, _that_ made Phoenix worry. He did not want to eat away his Miles' money, it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

The hotel Miles had booked was quite close to the airport, they got a taxi to the hotel but had to walk the last part, since there was a traffic diversion. Miles had booked two rooms, accidently opposite of each other on the second floor. After putting their luggage in their rooms, the two men decided to dinner in the hotel's restaurant.

Phoenix could not understand a word of the German language, he could only read the words _bratwurst_ and _schnitzel_ on the menu. Miles saw the man's puzzled face.

'I can ask for a menu written in English,' he offered.

'Or you can act as my dictionary,' Phoenix joked.

'Fine, what do you want to know?' Miles asked him, actually taking the joke seriously.

'Alright,' Phoenix laughed. 'This sounds so weird, what in the world is 'Kaasesspaatssel'?'

'Your pronunciation makes me cringe,' Miles smirked.

'Well, excuuuse me,' Phoenix replied and pretended he was slightly insulted. Miles looked at him amusingly.

'Käsespätzle is a dish with German gnocchi and cheese sauce. The dish has roasted onions, rucola cabbage and ham.'

'O-oh ok,' Phoenix said and wondered if it was something he would like to fill his stomach with. Miles explained some other dishes and afterwards, the other man made his choice.

'I must say that I am glad the research and explanation on the European systems are in English,' Phoenix said and closed the menu. At the same time, a waiter came to their table and Miles ordered their food. A silence fell when the man had left.

'So…, you grew up here in Frankfurt…,' Phoenix began uncomfortably.

'Yes,' Miles answered shortly.

'I only had heard you went to Germany, so I suspected you would go to Berlin.'

'Berlin is not the only city in Germany, Wright,' Miles sneered.

Miles suddenly seemed defensive, not wanting to say anything more about his past. _This is so weird_ , Phoenix could remember well when Miles had visited Trucy's show for the first time and afterwards they went the house of the Wrights. There, Miles had actually told him some details of his experiences in the Von Karma household in Germany.

 _Perhaps a martini should work to make him talk? Just like last time?_ Phoenix laughed in himself.

'Why are you smiling, Wright?' Miles asked him, demanding an answer.

'Oh, I was just thinking that I want to call Trucy tonight. I have to check the time zones though,' Phoenix lied, although it was not actually a lie. He had the plan to call his little girl to say that he arrived safely. Miles gave a nod as a reply. 'This trip is only three weeks, but I hope I can survive these weeks without her.'

The food was delicious, as Phoenix had expected. Miles did not choose hotels with shabby menus, that was something Phoenix knew for certain. During their dinner, they spoke of detective Gumshoe, who had gotten married last summer with Maggey Bryde. Miles was asked to be the best man, something he did not expect at all and was quite nervous about. He had agreed since he simply had no other choice when the detective asked the question showing him puppy eyes. Detective Gumshoe had called Miles some weeks ago to tell him that Maggey was expecting a baby boy and Miles had congratulated them. Phoenix knew as well, since Miles told him earlier during one of their many meetings.

'How is Maya Fey doing?' Miles asked him, taking a bite of his unpronounceable dish.

'Maya is training hard to become the next master of Kurain. She drops by sometimes, but ever since her training sessions became more intense I have not seen her that often, unfortunately. The same goes for Pearls, she is helping Maya on anything she can, therefore I do not see her regularly as well.'

'Maya Fey was a big help during your cases, an appreciable assistant,' Miles commented.

'Speaking about assistants, what about Kay Faraday? I have not met her yet, but according to your stories, she seemed like your assistant.'

'She was not my assistant, she simply helped me during my investigations quite a few years ago. The last case she helped me with was last year.'

'Is she doing fine? You told me she talked about 'being a thief',' Phoenix laughed. 'A prosecutor and a thief, what a great combination,' he mocked.

'You know it was not like that, Wright. Anyhow, she is doing fine, she told me that she has interest in joining the IT division of Interpol.' Phoenix nodded, showing he was impressed.

'I still remember when you first talked to me about her, I thought she was your girlfriend. I did not know anything about Kay back then,' he laughed and took a bite of his schnitzel. It was the safest choice on the menu, all those weird sounding German meals were not his thing, even though Miles had translated and explained everything on the menu. He had sighed when Phoenix decided he would then just choose a schnitzel with stroganoff sauce.

'Err…, she is simply a reliable work partner.'

'You almost-, well you _did_ lose your badge for her,' Phoenix brought up.

'It was to clear her of suspicion and prove her innocence. I have no regrets I did that. Besides, I got it back,' Miles answered and wiped his hands with a napkin.

* * *

After the dinner, Miles had asked to put the bill on his hotel number and the two had decided to sit down at a table in the little café in the hotel. It was quiet and a soft jazz song was heard through the speakers.

'Shall we order an alcoholic drink? A martini?' Phoenix proposed. Miles raised one eyebrow to hearing the question and it took a while before he answered.

'Alright, I do not see why not,' he replied and stood up to walk to the bar.

'Do you sometimes go back here to Frankfurt, to the Von Karma house?' Phoenix started his cross-examination again, now that the prosecutor had had some sips of his martini.

'No, I don't. I have nothing to look for here anymore. I used to have an apartment here, but not anymore,' Miles began. 'Franziska still has an house in Frankfurt, but currently spends most of her time in California.' _He is talking!_

'What happened to the Von Karma house? Is it still there?'

'Yes, although it happened to be that Franziska and I decided to sell it after _his_ death. What are you insinuating?' _Oh, no, he needs some more sips._

'Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if you ever had gone back there after _his_ death.'

Silence.

'The house was Franziska's, but I helped her with the financial picture,' Miles spoke and took another sip of his martini.

'Did _he_ leave you anything at all?' Phoenix asked. It was kind of rude to ask and he wondered if Miles was willing to give an answer on his question. Furthermore, he had noticed that they had not spoken of that one man's name, like he was one the whose name was forbidden to take into the mouth. He remembered reading a series of books in his childhood about a wizard and a villain whose name was forbidden to say. He could not remember the title, though.

'No, he changed his testament when he was in prison, just before the execution. I heard that he did leave me some things earlier, however, after he changed it everything went to Franziska except some liquid assets that were given to his other older daughter that I have never seen. What I can understand, though, because I am not his son. He adopted me but he definitely did not see me as a son and I am glad he did not do so. I do not think I would have even accepted anything even if I was mentioned in his testament, after all that he has done. The inheritence leaves me cold.'

Phoenix looked at the man opposite, not knowing how to give an answer to a statement like that.

'Aren't you two handsome men,' a women giggled and came standing next to their table. Phoenix looked at Miles, since he did not understood a word of what the clearly drunken blond German woman just said. Miles seemed uneasy and tried to ignore the woman, by looking at Phoenix.

'Especially you, mister. You have such a pretty face. Are you staying in this hotel?' she giggled and came closer to the now very uncomfortable prosecutor.

'Entschuldigung, but can you please leave us alone?' he asked the woman with a voice that sounded very strict. Phoenix did not know what Miles said, but it seemed the women said something that did irritate Miles to an excessive extent.

'Ah, come on, mister,' she whined and put her hands on the table to be able to stand.

'You know her?' Phoenix finally asked.

'Certainly not!' Miles hissed and looked at the woman again.

'If you do not leave now, I assure you, you will get in trouble!' Miles threatened and gave her his famous intimidating glare.

'Aw, you seemed such a frustrated guy, I wanted to give you some fun…,' she spoke and then turned towards Phoenix.

'What about you, darling? You want a little fun?' she giggled again. Phoenix looked at the woman, then to Miles with a confused look.

'Leave!' Miles almost shouted and some other people in the café turned their hands towards the table where clearly something was going on.

'Fine! I will look for another, a _better_ man then! Hmpf!' She almost fell when she let go of the table but found her way out of the café.

'What the hell was that?!' Phoenix asked him. 'What did she want from you?'

'Err…, let's drop this. It is not worth talking about.'

'No, tell me. She seemed interested in you and you seemed quite upset.'

'I was not upset, I told that woman to go away because she was bothering us.'

'Then what did she say to bother us?' Phoenix pressed harder. Miles sighed.

'Err…., she wanted to – how she said it -, 'have a little fun',' Miles stuttered and blushes appeared on his cheeks. Phoenix grinned but then realized she had also been asking him something.

'Ow god, wait, and she also asked that to me?' Phoenix laughed and looked at the man who had even redder cheeks now. Miles nodded and put the martini to his lips. He drank the whole glass in one go.

'You could smell the alcohol on her…,' Miles murmured. _Yes, now I will also smell the alcohol on you if you keep drinking like that_ , Phoenix thought amusingly.

'Anyway…,' Phoenix spoke and thought of a new subject to talk about. 'I feel very thankful that you are giving me the chance to learn about the different law systems. However, I must admit that I feel a little uneasy that you are paying for everything. I-,' he followed.

'Please, do not feel bothered by that. I was the one asking you to come along. Just give it all of you effort. I will in return like to ask for your help when it is needed.'

'Of course, but still…,' Phoenix played with the carton glass coaster.

'To be honest…,' Miles said slowly and wanted to take another sip of his martini when he noticed the glass was empty and put it back on the table. 'I feel guilty. I should not have left like that, leaving an abominable note and let people think I was dead.' Miles avoided the other man's eyes. Phoenix had to think for a moment before replying.

'I have forgiven you for that. It took a while to do so, but I am glad you are still with us. Furthermore, you seemed to have changed for the better, to be honest.'

'…Yes, I did. I was evil, _that man_ made me evil as hell. A Satan,' Miles replied. Phoenix almost had to laugh at his reply that was meant seriously, but was obviously strangely formulated.

'You are different now. Do not let that man ruin your future as well, Miles.'

Miles looked up at hearing the sound of his first name.

'Yes, you are right..,' Miles began. 'I am sorry, Phoenix. I do see you as a…friend. I want to do anything I can to help you, but I have this feeling I only cause you misery.'

'No, no, do not say that, you do not cause misery. I see you as a friend as well and I appreciate your help. Really.' _A friend? This was the first time that Edgeworth actually called me that. Edgeworth is not drunk, but he is opening up when he is drinking,_ Phoenix thought.

'Hmm, yes,' Miles only answered. Both men kept quiet after Miles' comment.

'Shall we call it a night and go to our rooms? I still want to call Truce.'

'Yes, that seems like a good idea.'

The two men left the little café of the hotel and took the stairs to the second floor. The two stood still when they had reached their rooms and turned towards each other.

'If I were you, I would get into your room very fast,' Phoenix suddenly commented.

'What do you mean?'

'The women who wanted to have 'a little fun' with you and tried to hit on you is now entering the hallway and stumbling this way,' he said and turned his eyes to the right side, showing Miles which direction she was coming. They heard the drunken woman who was now ten meters away muttering a number, likely her hotel room number.

'Err…well, then I bid you goodnight, Wright. Give my regards to your daughter,' Miles answered, not looking in the side the woman was supposed to come their way and took the keycard out of his pocket.

'Yes, I will. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Edgeworth,' Phoenix grinned and opened the door opposite of his friend's.

* * *

 **A/N**

I originally wanted to add one sentence in the story, but refrained from doing so. However, I still want to give you the dialoque I intended to write.

'What about you, darling? You want a little fun?' she giggled again. Phoenix looked at the woman, then to Miles with a confused look.

 **'Wait, are you a coupl-?' the women asked Phoenix.**

'Leave!' Miles almost shouted and some other people in the café turned their hands towards the table where clearly something was going on.

;)


	8. Teamwork - Chapter 8

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 8 – Teamwork**

It was the middle of the second week of their European law trip and they had arrived in the Hague, the Netherlands, two days ago. Miles and Phoenix had been quite busy with attending formal meetings and presentations and networking with new professionals these last 10 days, and more of those events were about to come.

Formal meetings meant formal clothes, something Phoenix was not really used to anymore. When at home with Trucy, he always wore his 'lazy outfit', as he called it. Miles hated it and had expressed his dislike many times. He himself was not really bothered by it, he was normally only at home or in the club. Phoenix had no other suits, so he eventually decided to take _that one_ with him. It was mentally difficult to get this old, blue suit that was hanging in the back of his closet. He never imagined wearing it again.

That afternoon, both men had a day off from all events and were both sitting in Edgeworth's hotel room on the chairs next to the window. They had decided to discuss the topics of the presentation that had been given the day before. The information of the presentation was handed out afterwards and now Miles was flipping through it.

'I got a phone call last evening and they want me to present about the American law system by giving some case studies,' Miles finally said without looking up from the information.

'Well, that seems interesting. Haven't you earlier held some university lecture? I remember you said something like being a guest lecturer last year,' Phoenix commented and crossed his legs.

'Yes, it was not really to my liking, I must admit,' the other man answered and finally looked up. 'However, these are all professionals and it was a request I do not want to refuse. I have to think of some case studies which would be interesting to present.'

'When do they want you to hold the presentation?'

'Next week, the day before we leave for America.'

'I am glad to help, if you want any assistance.'

'If you could, please,' Miles answered and grabbed his notebook and a pen.

'I am thinking of evaluating two case studies of which I both prosecuted and that clearly represent aspects of American law in contrast to the European law systems that we discussed in these weeks here.' He scribbled something down. Phoenix listened attentively to the prosecutor and gave some alternative ideas. Teamwork at his best.

* * *

It was quite nice weather and the sun was shining brightly through the window into Miles' hotel room. Phoenix had proposed to get some fresh air and they had settled down on some chairs on the terrace outside of the hotel.

'Kan ik uw bestelling opnemen?' a young waitress asked them and got out her electronic order pad and stylus. When she saw both men's puzzled faces, she understood that she had to switch from Dutch to English. 'Ah, I am sorry, would you like to order something, a drink?'

'Ah yes, a lemon iced tea, please. ' She noted it down, softly ticking with the stylus on the little screen.

'And you, sir?' she asked Miles and looked up.

'Still water, please.'

'Alright, I will bring it to you,' she giggled and played with her blond hair with one hand and then eventually left.

'I think she is pretty,' Phoenix commented when the waitress was out of sight, not meaning to say that out loud.

'Yes,' Miles said and saw the shocking look on the other man's face when the word came out of his mouth.

'You agree?! You think she is pretty?' Phoenix asked him eagerly, not regretting expressing himself out loud earlier. He had never talked about women with Miles before. This comment of Miles definitely piqued his interest.

'Yes, pretty _annoying_ ,' Miles sneered.

'Oh, come on, Edgeworth.' Phoenix sounded disappointed. Miles only smirked at him, satisfied with his answer.

Suddenly, both men were startled by the sound of a telephone ringtone. Miles got the mobile phone out of his pocket and looked at the ID caller. He smirked and took the call. 'Ah, Hallo Franziska.'

Phoenix tried to follow the conversation, but was distracted when the waitress came to bring their drinks. He smiled softly at the lady, thanked her and went back to eavesdropping. It wasn't like he could understand it, as Miles and Franziska seemed to have a conversation in the German language.

After some minutes, the conversation ended and Miles put his phone back to its original place.

'How is Franziska doing?' Phoenix asked him, since he understood as least Miles' greeting and who he was talking to.

'She called me to check how everything is going. We usually call each other once every two weeks when we are not working on a case together for Interpol.'

'In order to keep in contact with each other…,' Phoenix concluded.

'You can say it like that. She is working on a new Interpol case revolving around the smuggling ring in Bulgaria. She asked me how that _foolish fool_ was doing and if this trip was even useful,' he tried to say neutrally, but snorted eventually, hiding a laugh. Phoenix watched the man who was clearly very amused. 'I said that the _foolish fool_ was doing fine and that I believe that we both gain a great deal from this trip.' Miles gave Phoenix an teasing looking face and reached out for his glass with water.

Phoenix looked at Miles's face and laughed heartily, almost sweeping his ice tea from the little table.

'Wright, you are indeed a _fool_ ,' Miles concluded with a smirk.

Again, they were both startled by a ringing telephone. Now it was Phoenix's. Phoenix noticed how the man looked at him intensely when the Steel Samurai ringtone was heard. _Fanboy_ , Phoenix thought in himself showing a smile and then answering the call.

'Daddy, daddy!' Phoenix heard on the other side of the line. Even Miles could hear her shouting in Phoenix's ear and looked at how the face of Phoenix lit up. 'Hey Truce, how are you? Is everything all right with your stay at the Feys?' he asked her. As expected, he got this waterfall of sentences all over him, resulting in him not saying anything for at least five minutes. 'That is good to hear,' he finally said. 'Ah, yes, I will come back next week. I will give you the date and time when I know them. Yes, I will give my regards to Edgeworth. Yes, he is sitting next to me. No Trucy, I will not wave at him on your behalf. He has already heard it all. ' Miles amusingly listened to the conversation and mouthed at Phoenix. 'Ah, Edgeworth is giving you his regards back. No, he will not wave. Be a good girl and I will see you next week, ok? Yes, daddy loves you too. Bye bye, Trucy.' Phoenix ended the call and sighed.

'This is how every conversation on the telephone works when talking to her. I love her, but it is hopeless sometimes,' he laughed.

'It was enjoyable to listen to your replies,' Miles admitted with a smile. 'Is she asking everyone to wave at them through the telephone?' he said, almost grinning.

'Oh, yes. And now Maya is doing it too,' Phoenix commented with a fake displeasing tone in his voice. Both men smiled at each other and drank from their glasses.

* * *

They had discussed the presentation of Miles throughout the next week, in-between all the meetings and presentations of others. They had come up with a clear structure and Miles had explained the cases that he wanted to refer to in the presentation. It was almost finished, now Miles only had to read his text a few times to remember it.

'Wright, there was something I did not tell you yet.' Miles and Phoenix sat again in Miles's room, it was late in the evening and Phoenix was ready to leave for his own room a few doors away. Phoenix was already standing, but sat down again after hearing Miles speak up.

'Oh, tell me. What is it?'

'Before we went on this trip…I have asked one of the prosecutors I know here to give me some information on Kristoph and Klavier Gavin, since they were born and raised in Germany, and studied law there. The prosecutor wanted to give me that information when we were still in Germany, however, it took longer than expected.'

'Oh… was that prosecutor capable of accessing that information? A-and is that even legal to ask for such information?'

'I am breaking none of the laws and… I have my ways. That prosecutor is very capable.'

'You sound like a member of a gang,' Phoenix joked. Miles gave him a glare and continued.

'I will receive it tomorrow via mail, likely. He called me yesterday evening to inform me on that matter…and I now inform _you_. There could be something useful in there.'

'Yes, I hope so. It has been a long time since we started our investigation, but unfortunately without many results.'

'My apologies that I cannot be more of any help,' Miles answered, turning his head towards the other man.

'It is how it is. You are a great help, I would be nowhere if you had not helped me.'

'…'

'Alright, thanks for the info. I think you will want look through your text a few more times, so I will be right in my hotel room,' Phoenix finally said.

'Thank you for your assistance. The presentation will be no problem tomorrow. What I almost forgot to tell you is that they expect us to be there a little earlier.' Miles stood up and followed the man towards the door.

'No problem. Good luck with rehearsing, see you tomorrow.'

'Yes, goodnight, Wright.'

Miles closed the door behind the man and sat down on the chair again. His text for the presentation was already in his head. Tomorrow he would hold the presentation and the next day, they would fly back to America. Phoenix was talking about Trucy often when they would have dinner. It was obvious he missed her dearly. It had been three useful and efficient weeks, Miles concluded. They had learned many new things, new insights and met many people they could add to their network lists. Furthermore, Phoenix Wright's presence during this trip was an enjoyable one. That was something he could not deny. Their friendship had grown.

Miles decided to go straight to bed after going through the text one more time, just in case. The time had flown, and if the trip was a week longer, Miles would not have complained about it.


	9. A Friendly Waltz - Chapter 9

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 9 – A Friendly Waltz**

Many years had passed since his disbarment. Phoenix stopped having hope to return to the courtroom, even though he and Miles still had their investigation going on. To be honest, Phoenix was enjoying and satisfied with his life at the club and taking care of his daughter who grew up so fast now, and his will to return had become less. Furthermore, Miles had been getting more and more cases through the years, so he had less time to meet Phoenix or to even discuss their investigation. Phoenix kept meeting Kristoph, on advise of Edgeworth. However, their research was stuck. There was simply no other evidence or useful information.

After a few weeks, Miles finally had time to meet him. It would be a short meeting, only a cup of coffee -or in Miles' case a cup of tea- at the café close to the prosecutor's office.

'So…, you met Kristoph at his own law firm?' the prosecutor asked, while moving the teabag up and down in the hot water.

'Yeah. He has a new kid in training at his firm. Seems like a kind boy, he is full of power.' It reminded him of himself when he started working at his own Chief's law firm.

'A protégé? ' Miles raised an eyebrow. Phoenix nodded. 'What's his name?'

'I only remember his last name since it was a funny one,' Phoenix said, his face showing the fun he had by recalling the name. 'His last name was Justice.'

'That is indeed quite ironic, I must admit,' Miles commented with a snort. 'Anything else Gavin has said?' he asked Phoenix, getting out his glasses case from his briefcase.

'He told me to stay away from you. You would be a bad influence on me,' Phoenix snickered.

'He told _you_ to stay away from _me_? Was there a reason for him to say that? You mentioned me?' Miles flooded Phoenix with questions.

'No, we sat in his office and he suddenly changed subjects. He must somehow know that we are still in contact.'

'I presume he is feeling uncomfortable that we are still in contact. He feels like we are snapping at his heels. So, what did you say to him?'

'I did not say anything about us two suspecting him. _And_ I said that I would distance myself more from you, to please him. That was a lie, obviously.'

'I have this feeling that Kristoph Gavin seems more and more dangerous than we thought. He is clever, I am sure he is aware that you do not trust him a full hundred percent.'

'I can't really tell what he thinks of feels. He has many locks on him when I used my magatama, but it is no use. He won't tell a thing.'

'Be careful, that is the only thing I can say. I am just like you, busy with asking colleagues about him, going through files and so on. However, it seems like I get more and more cases and can spend less time on this research of us. The current prosecutors are messing up everything. This _Dark Age of the Law_ is getting out of hand.' Miles sighed and put on the glasses.

'Those are new. They look good on you, Edgeworth,' Phoenix suddenly commented.

'Err…, thank you, Wright.'

'You really look like your dad. I couldn't really recall his face, but then I saw that photo in your apartment I remembered it very well.'

'Y-yes, I often hear about the resemblance from colleagues who knew my father,' Miles answered uncomfortably, not looking at his friend.

Phoenix saw that the topic was making Miles feel uneasy, even after all those years. He was scarred. He decided to change the topic.

'Well… now that we are here, I actually have a favor to ask you,' Phoenix said and looked for something in his backpack.

'What is it?'

'It may sound really stupid, but you are the only one I can ask.' Phoenix got the paper out that he was looking for and placed it on front of the prosecutor on the table.

'Why are you showing me piano sheet music?' the man asked Phoenix, showing him his confused face.

'The barman, who is my boss, gave it to me, it is his favorite music piece. He said that he is literally getting sick of the only melody I can play. He keeps me because I attract people for poker matches and because of Trucy and her shows, but even then… he says that he will fire me if I don't practice another piece.'

The only thing Miles could do is snort. 'Which piece _can_ you play?'

'I do not even know the title. Let's just say it is a jazz piece with some improvisations?' Phoenix turned his sentence into a question. He was sure that some parts were not according to how the composer had originally written it. Miles snorted even harder, almost giving him a small laugh.

'Can you read music keys?' the man asked.

'…No.'

'You really _are_ hopeless. Luckily you still can do something, even if it is poker,' Miles mocked. Phoenix gave him a glance.

'And thus…, I wanted to ask you…,' Phoenix began.

'If I wanted to teach you this piece to avoid being fired?' Miles finished the sentence with a smirk. Phoenix nodded innocently, giving the man opposite puppy eyes.

'Quit giving me those puppy eyes, Wright. Only Pess knows how to do those with me,' Miles joked. 'Anyhow, I am really busy now, but you can come to my apartment in… two weeks? I think that will work for me. It is also a chance for me to play piano despite my busy schedule.'

'You are a lifesaver, Edgeworth.' Phoenix flattered him and Miles rolled his eyes in response.

'Can I keep the sheet, so I can look into it before we meet up?' Miles asked him, inspecting the music. I was a piece written by a Russian composer, which was logical taking into account that it was a Russian restaurant and the boss was Russian.

'Sure, I can't even read it, only the title, haha. Be my guest.'

There was a silence in which Miles kept looking at the sheet.

'I-is it very difficult to play?' Phoenix asked hesitantly, hoping the answer would be no.

Miles shook his head as a reply and Phoenix gave a sigh in relief. After a few moments of silence Phoenix thought of a new topic.

'How is Pess doing, by the way?'

'Oh, she is doing fine. I went to the vet with her a few weeks ago, a health check-up. There are no problems, she is healthy,' Miles answered, now looking up.

'How old is she now?'

'She is nine and a half years now. Times passes fast, I still remember the puppy Pess.' Miles smiled softly when he reminisced.

'Trucy is growing so fast as well, was she eight when she came to live with me, now she is fifteen. She is difficult sometimes, the smarty-pants,' Phoenix laughed and drank his coffee.

'I can imagine that, taking into consideration her age.'

'Yes…'

'Well, I think she can never be that difficult as Franziska…, ' Miles snorted. The comment surprised Phoenix.

'Don't let her cute appearance fool you, Edgeworth. When Trucy is moody, I better evacuate the house and hide myself.'

'Yes, I know these situations all too well…,' Miles commented and gave a grin.

'Ah, do you remember a few years ago, when you told Truce you had a dog? Biggest mistake ever, haha,' Phoenix reminisced.

'Oh, yes. She kept whining about you two visiting me. Eventually she did not want to leave my apartment.'

'I literally had to drag her out,' Phoenix grinned. 'Since then, she has been asking for a puppy.'

'How is she doing at school?' Miles asked him, finishing his tea.

'I had a parent meeting last Thursday evening. She is generally doing fine, but her mathematical skills are as bad as mine.' Phoenix laughed. 'I am sure she will make it, though.' Miles nodded.

'Yes, I am sure she will.'

Like Miles had promised, he had send Phoenix a message when he could come by two weeks later. It was weekend and Trucy was busy doing some schoolwork at home. She had asked her father a thousand times if she could come with him, but he firmly replied with a no each time. He wanted her to pass this schoolyear and in weekends she had most time to work on her assignments. Trucy was old enough, according to herself, to be home alone and so Phoenix left the office on a Saturday afternoon.

'So, about your music piece…,' Miles said, when both man had drunken a cup of tea and Phoenix had petted Pess. Over the years, his fear for dogs faded away because of her.

'Can you first play one of your favorite pieces for me?' Phoenix asked the sitting man. He had never heard the man play before.

'Euhm…'

'You don't have to if you want to!'

'Well, I see no problem. I am just thinking of which piece to play…'

He stood up and walked towards a big cupboard and got out two piano music books.

'Is it your favorite piece?' Phoenix asked him, as he saw Miles sitting down again on the piano stool. He put the piano sheets on the right pages in front of him, both sheets next to each other. Phoenix came closer and stood behind Miles to look at the title.

'I have two favorite pieces, to be honest. They are both fine works by Frederic Chopin.'

'Chopin, Waltz no. 7 in C sharp minor, op. 64 no. 2,' Phoenix read out loud. 'That is a long title, I prefer the other pieces title. It is only two words: Spring Waltz.'

Miles put his hands on the keys. Phoenix did a few steps back towards the left side of the piano, to give him some space but so that he could still see Miles playing.

As Phoenix was listening intensely and saw Miles' hands move over the keyboard, he noticed Pess sitting silently next to the piano stool on which Miles was sitting. He was deeply impressed by the man who was actually playing with quite a lot of emotion. _He is talented, what is it that he cannot do?_ Phoenix thought and continued to watch with a soft smile on his face.

After letting Phoenix hear a short part of each piece, Miles got his hands form the keyboard and looked at him. Phoenix had the feeling that clapping would be awkward, so he decided to express himself with words.

'That was awesome. You're really good. I am impressed.'

'No, these pieces are simply not that difficult,' Miles answered modestly. Phoenix smiled, he knew better than that. Miles was being humble now.

'They should hire you instead of me, haha. By the way, Pess wiggles her tail with the rhythm of the music when you played,' Phoenix laughed. Miles smiled at him.

'She always does that when I am playing the piano or the flute. Her favorite piece is The Entertainer, then it almost looks like she is dancing.' Miles' smile became wider and he let his hand go over Pesses fur.

'Play it, play it!' The spikey-haired man eagerly requested. Miles looked at him with an amused face and then started the bubbly melody which he knew by heart. Pesses ears directly stood right up and she stood up from her sitting position. Her feet began moving and she sprung a few times.

'This is hilarious!' Phoenix laughed heartily and kept looking at the happy dog. Miles could not hide his laugh as well and kept watching his lovely dog while playing.

After Phoenix caught his breath and stroked Pess a few times, Miles spoke up.

'Ok, let's get back to your purpose of being here. You know the piece that your boss gave you?' Miles asked him.

'I looked it up on internet and listened to it.'

'Alright, I will play the full score once, then we will start with your right hand. We will look if you can remember it all.'

'Ok, but I must warn you that it will take I while before I will get the hang of it.'

'My German piano teacher was the devil, but I will spare you and be less strict than him. However, I won't go easy on you,' Miles clearly joked.

'Thanks, Miles,' Phoenix sniggered and watched the prosecutor change the sheet music that stood on the piano. They almost never called each other by their first names, since they were used to using their last names ever since they met again after all those years. They had gotten closer but this habit stuck, at least mostly with Miles. Phoenix used Miles' first name more often over time unconsciously, but also stuck with his friend's last name most of the time. _And…Miles had not made any remarks on the usage of his first name_ , Phoenix concluded.

And so they started. It was a disaster, Phoenix Wright had simply no talent when it came to the piano. He messed up every time and forgot which key came next. Miles sat on a chair next to Phoenix and sighed.

'This is not working,' Miles sighed and glanced at the spikey-haired man in hoodie. 'Right,' Miles said strictly.

'What?'

'Your right hand, I mean to say.'

'Haha, my name is confusing, hmm?' Phoenix snickered.

'I am glad you can still laugh after you seem to mess up. If I was your boss, I would fire you, Wright.' Miles gave Phoenix a teasing smile.

Phoenix put his right hand on the keys and played his part. It became better after a while, he remembered the melody and which keys to play.

'Alright, let me play the left hand while you play your part.'

'I hope it does not confuse me that much.'

'We will see.'

'1..2..3..4,' Miles counted an both man started playing. It went surprisingly… well. The song ended and Phoenix turned his head towards Miles.

'I'd never think I would play the piano together with you, Miles. Thanks for teaching me and putting up with a disaster like me.'

'Neither would I. You seem to improve. Practice the melody a few more times and we will make an appointment for your left hand.'

'Yes, sir!' Phoenix laughed and gave Miles a pat on the back.

'G-good,' was the only thing Miles could say and looked at the happy man, who was playing the melody again. He allowed his lips to form into a small smile.

 _I do not mind teaching you, Phoenix. It is enjoyable for me too, although I must admit… you are indeed a disaster when it comes to the piano._

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you all for reading this story! Many thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! Opinions/reviews or grammar corrections on the story are always appreciated! :D

I have the feeling this story is becoming more narumitsu especially after this chapter. Although this was not my intention, I am fine either way. However, read it the way you like it! ;-)

Chapters 10-13 are in progress! I have this certain structure within the story that I follow that is why I write a few chapters at the same time, so it is easier for me to write. Nonetheless, all will be up soon!


	10. The First Step - Chapter 10

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 10 – The First Step**

Seeing Trucy's biological father and also his old client again at the Borscht Bowl Club, caused many emotions within Phoenix. He had many questions, but the man only gave him half answers and left Phoenix with even more questions. It made Phoenix feel even more uneasy when the man was killed, just after the two had spoken and played poker together in the basement of the club. He had called his 'friend' and so one of his most important cases ever began with Phoenix as the defendant and a rookie as his defense lawyer.

* * *

It was an hour after midnight and Miles had put every file in place on his desk, so that he could continue his paperwork the next day. He yawned, turned off the light in his study and followed his way to the bathroom.

Suddenly, the sound of the bell building was heard and the little screen that showed who was standing in front of the building lit up. _Who is visiting so late? It could be Franziska, she never announces when she comes by_. Luckily, he was not yet in his pajamas and could go to the display quickly. Pess followed him curiously. It was dark outside, however, when looking at the little screen, he saw some contours of a familiar man. He opened the entrance door so that that man could find the way to his apartment. He wanted to call Phoenix the next day, but now he was ahead of him and stood at Miles' door.

When the man rang the doorbell of his apartment, Miles opened the door and stared at the man with the blue knitted hat.

'Wright, I know you won and congratulations but you know what time it is and- what happened to your face?!' His face showed a worried expression.

'Ah, good evening to you too, Edgeworth. You are still up, I see,' Phoenix said casually, holding one hand to his face which was extremely swollen and red.

'I followed your case, even though I was working today. However…. how did _that_ happen?'

'Yes, before we talk about _that_ … may I come in?'

Miles nodded, still having this concerned expression on his face, and opened the door wider so that Phoenix could enter the apartment.

'I will get you some ice,' Miles said and walked towards the kitchen.

Phoenix sat down on the sofa, waiting for Miles to come back. Pess came closer, putting her paws on his knees. His mind was spinning and his left side of his face hurt like crazy, but he felt glad. _The trial had seen turnabout after turnabout and eventually he did it. He was found not guilty and Kristoph had been found guilty instead. Now, this blow on the face was something he had deserved. The boy had lost his job, thanks to him._

'Alright, explain this to me,' Miles said when he came back and pointed at the other man's face.

Phoenix took the towel and ice and hold it against the painful side of his cheek.

'My defense lawyer hit me. You know, the boy in red with those spikes and funny name. I did kind of deserve it, since he now has lost his job,' Phoenix explained.

'Ah, you mean Mr. Justice. Yes, I know he was your lawyer in the case today.'

'Yes…but this blow on the face is something I do not care about, now. It is Kristoph who is finally caught and I am so…so glad,' Phoenix sighed and he felt incredibly relieved. 'This was step one, now I need to proof that I did not forge that diary page.'

'Yes, you prepared your case well. Everything we discussed to break him came true. Well done, Wright. However, as you said, you are not there yet.'

'Yes… about that… I changed the plan a little yesterday. I am sorry I did not inform you about that.'

'I followed the news. Suddenly… this ace of cards was presented…,' Miles spoke and sighed.

'I am really sorry about that. I-I prepared it just in case for when it was needed. A-and apparently since the case was getting so difficult, I used it. I had to prove that there was a fourth person at the crime scene, Kristoph Gavin. I am sorry I did not inform you on that.'

'I must express that even though I do definitely not approve of your ways, I am glad it ended successfully. However, looking at my past, who am I to criticize you about that?'

'I am indeed wrong-doing, however, I had to do it.'

'I understand, Wright…it is just… you were disbarred owing to use forging evidence, of which you did not do, and now you use forged evidence to prove your innocence. At least the truth came out about Gavin, otherwise you would have had a huge problem.' Miles sat back, looking at the hurt man. 'But did he hit your face because he came to know that the ace was forged? Please elaborate.'

'Yes… I told him after the case and he was so angry. Explaining would not help, I just waited for him to calm down and gave him my card.'

'Ah, okay.'

'What am I going to do now?' Phoenix asked himself out loud.

'What do you mean?'

'Apollo is mad at me. Kristoph is someone I will never see anymore.'

'…'

'I asked Apollo to join the agency and work for me, that is why I gave him my card.'

'If he is a good rookie, he will surely be able to help you in your next step,' Miles said to him.

'Yes, indeed.' A short silence occurred, in which both men were in thought. 'Seriously, I cannot really realize it yet. He murdered the man. Trucy's biological father, nonetheless,' Phoenix hold the empty hand against his forehead.

'Klavier did the right thing. His brother was guilty and so he made the right decision to face the truth.' Phoenix nodded to that comment.

'My head is even spinning, oh god,' he whined, closed his eyes and let his back rest on the sofa. 'He looks weak, but he surely knows how to punch someone in the face.'

'Where is Trucy now, by the way? It is quite late and you are here alone…,' Miles spoke with a worried expression on his face.

'Truce is at a girls' sleepover party of one of her friends. Tomorrow, Saturday in the afternoon, the friend's mother will bring her home. I am glad she is not at home now, she would have been shocked to see me like this.' Phoenix rubbed with his hand carefully over the left side of his face. It turned blueish and it hurt as hell. He hoped it would look less worse tomorrow.

'…' Miles did not know what to say and glanced at the man who had his eyes closed and held the towel with ice against his face.

'Wright…,' Miles said uncomfortably while looking at his cup and avoiding eye contact.

'Hmm?' Phoenix softly groaned.

'I-it is quite late and I do not feel that comfortable with people in my house…but sending you home this late… it not a wise option…not in your condition…'

'Hmm, you mean to say that I can stay here?' Phoenix opened one eye and looked at the prosecutor.

'Y-yes, but only if you want, obviously. I do not mean to push you or-'

'Miles, it is fine. Thank you. I will make myself comfortable on this sofa, what about that?'

Miles stared at him, feeling incredibly uneasy, even though he had proposed the idea himself.

'I-I do have a guest room.'

'Nah, I do not want to be a bother. This sofa is fine, Edgeworth.'

'Please use the guest room, Wright.'

'Do no worry about me.'

'Phoenix, just do as I say.' Miles sounded strict and it caused Phoenix to open both of his eyes now.

'Alright then…' Miles's outburst and use of the his first name made it clear that he meant it. Phoenix slowly stood up, removing the towel and ice from the side of his face.

'Use the bathroom and go to bed. I am sure I have a new toothbrush for you. I will also look for a paracetamol and some ointment to avoid your blueish face to turn into yellow,' Miles seriously commented and vanished from the living room.

* * *

Phoenix decided to let the door be open just a little. He always felt uneasy when his bedroom door was fully closed at home. He could not sleep, laying on his side and part of his face that did not hurt.

'Gnnnhhh-,' it sounded softly when Phoenix finally started to fall asleep. He did not know where it came from. It was a very weird sound and he could not really place it. _It could be Pess…_ Then, he heard it again. 'Gnhhhh-' Now that he could hear it once more, it sounded like someone was in pain.

Silently, Phoenix slid out of bed and on his bare feet walked through Miles' hallway. He came across the living room and stick out his head around the corner. It was dark, but he could see Pess in her dog basket, sleeping quietly. He followed his way towards Miles' bedroom. The door was closed and he did not hear the sound anymore. Hesitantly, he stood in front of the door. When he decided to return to his own room, he heard the same sound as before, and it clearly came from Miles' bedroom.

Carefully, Phoenix quietly opened the door of the bedroom and looked inside. Miles was rolled into a ball, arms over his face. 'Edgeworth? You awake?' he whispered. No reaction. 'Miles?' Phoenix asked again.

'Ngghh…no…father…' Miles rolled over, removed his arms which hid his face and started hugging his pillow. Phoenix deduced that Miles was still asleep and having the nightmare he told about many years ago. _But I thought he said that he did not experience those nightmares anymore. Should I wake him up?_ He decided to move closer and saw Miles' face clearly now. His hair was a mess, some tears rolling over his cheeks. It shocked Phoenix, he had never seen the so prideful Edgeworth like this. Phoenix then thought it was best to wake him up and softly started shaking Miles' arm.

'Miles, wake up.'

'No… father… someone…help him…,' Miles hid his face in the pillow, still asleep and experiencing the terrible nightmare.

'Shh, Miles,' Phoenix said a little louder and kept shaking his arm.

'Mnn,' Miles moaned and slowly tilted up his head. It took a while before he noticed the man in the grey T-shirt and sweatpants standing next to his bed. It startled him tremendously, looking at Phoenix with wide eyes.

'W-Wright! W-what are you doing in my b-bedroom?!'

'Are you alright?' Phoenix asked him, feeling very concerned.

'I-I am fine. Why are you here?!' Miles sat upright in his bed.

'You do not seem fine to me. You had a terrible nightmare,' Phoenix reacted.

'…Please leave, Wright. I do not want you to see me like this.'

'You think I can sleep peacefully after watching you in pain?'

'Leave. Now.' Miles noticed the tears on his face and feeling embarrassed, used his hand to wipe them away.

'You want me to get you some water?' Phoenix asked him.

'I am not a child, Wright.'

'…' Phoenix looked at the man in silk pajamas.

'This is exactly why I do not want other people staying over.' Miles stepped out of bed, sliding his feet into the warm slippers and putting on his bathrobe. _Sending Wright away was no use, he did not listen._

'I thought you said you stopped having these nightmares?' Phoenix asked him as he saw Miles passing by him and travelling towards the living room.

'They have not stopped, I only experience them less often. I can do weeks without them, but they can suddenly come back,' Miles replied when both men were in the living room, Miles sitting in an armchair and Phoenix still standing in the doorway.

In the silence that followed, Phoenix quietly sat down in the armchair next to Miles. Pess had been awakened by the voices earlier and still half-asleep approached her master. Miles welcomed her with a hand stroking her fur.

'You also had your nightmares during your years with Von Karma, I remember you told me that.'

Miles only glanced at Phoenix.

'It must have been especially though dealing with them in that period,' Phoenix stated and later doubted if it was wise to bring Von Karma up in their conversation.

'Hmm,' Miles only answered, not giving a clear answer, and continued to pet Pess.

'Y-you do not have to feel embarrassed with me, Edgeworth.'

'Of course I feel embarrassed! How would you feel if you stood in my shoes right now?' Miles snapped and stood up. Pess was shocked by her master's loud voice and found a safe place under the low table in front of the sofa.

'Miles, calm down.' Phoenix moved his both hands up and down a little while speaking. 'I understand you feel uncomfortable, however, these is no need to feel embarrassment, you know. I know that these nightmares are horrible for you.' Miles looked at him and then at Pess, let out a sigh and sat down again. Silence.

'How is your face, Wright?' Miles asked him, while modeling his own hair a bit with his hand.

'…It hurts less, fortunately.'

'Good.'

Silence.

'Do you think about your father a lot?' Phoenix asked him and inspected his friend.

'…Sometimes.'

'I underst-'

'I wish I could speak to him once more,' Miles admitted, staring in front of him.

'…Y-you can always ask Maya…,' Phoenix said to him hesitantly. He had no idea what Miles thought of that idea, since he denied that he believed in any spiritual powers. Well, that slightly changed after the Hazakura case, but Miles was still not convinced, Phoenix figured.

'You know I have my doubts with that, even though I considered it myself.'

'You considered it before?' Phoenix asked him with interest.

'I have indeed, but I have always abandoned the idea eventually.'

'What about you just do it? I am sure your father wants to see and speak to you as well.'

'… I am just not certain…,' Miles said softly.

'Certain of what?'

'I feel uneasy and uncertainty thinking about talking to my father.'

'Are you afraid of what he will think of you, Edgeworth?'

'…I am totally different from what I had planned as a child. It has been a long time.'

'Why wouldn't he be proud of his son? Even though you changed your path of your career, you managed to become one of the best prosecutors. You seek for the truth and-'

'That is now, I was not like that in the begin of my career.'

'So? You have changed. You learned, like you should in the beginning. Everyone makes mistakes-'

'I put innocent people behind bars, Wright.'

'And you have revised the cases where it was possible. You have corrected your mistakes.'

'Even though-,' Miles began.

'Speaking to him can take away your worries and fears,' Phoenix began.

'… I doubt, is it a wise decision?' Miles murmured to himself and saw Pess come out of her hiding space.

'It is. You know you can trust me, I am sure it will make you feel better.'

'I will have to mentally prepare myself, though.'

'If you want me to come with you to Kurain, just say so.'

'…Hmm… yes, I am going back to sleep,' Miles answered and stood up, not sure about the whole –channeling his father- thing.

'That seems a good idea, I hope you sleep better now,' Phoenix said while a yawn escaped his mouth.

'I hope you do too. With those bangs under your eyes, your face looks even worse.'

'Thanks, Edgeworth,' Phoenix said sarcastically and patted the man on the shoulder.

'I will bring you home tomorrow. Goodnight,' Miles said and both men walked towards the hallway.

'Oh, thanks. Yeah, goodnight, Edgeworth,' Phoenix replied and saw how the other man entered his bedroom and closed the door.


	11. The Final Verdict - Chapter 11

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 11 – The Final Verdict**

'You do not have any decisive evidence to proof that _I_ forged that page, killed Drew Misham and poisoned his daughter!'

'Decisive evidence isn't needed at all, Kristoph. Now, the jury will decide.'

'Indeed, Mr. Wright. Six average and unbiased citizens will view all the evidence and reconsider all testimonies, and decide among themselves what the outcome should be,' the judge commented. Kristoph looked at Phoenix, outraged and showed his teeth.

'What can a group of simple-minded pathetic fools do?! It's the LAW that matters, it's EVIDENCE that should decide, not some lazy, inferior "jurors!' he shouted, pointing his finger at his former friend.

'Mind you, Kristoph. The Jury is watching you right now,' Klavier said from the other side of the courtroom, crossing his arms. 'They have been all along, through a closed circuit video camera at the back of the courtroom. '

'GRRRRRRAAAAAGH!' Kristoph went insane, slamming his fists on the witness' stand.

'This was all Mr. Wright's idea, by the way,' Apollo added, watching his tutor and bosses face becoming red.

'WRIGHTTTTT!' Kristoph screams and breaks down utterly. 'I do not accept such a system!'

'The truth has come to light. Let the jury decide if the defendant, Vera Misham, is guilty or innocent.'

'Evidence is eveythinggggg!' Kristoph Gavin shouted, almost falling down from rage. It took some time before the judge spoke again. Apollo and Phoenix, but also Trucy who sat on the public bench, held in their breath.

'I have received the verdict of the first jury-system trial. The court finds the defendant Vera Misham NOT GUILTY.' The sound of the gavel hitting the desk was heard.

Apollo let out a sigh and looked next to him. Phoenix smiled at him, but looked at the witness' stand when he heard a weird sound. It was not a cry…but a laugh? Then, the crazed laughter of former defense attorney Kristoph Gavin filled the courtroom.

'PHOENIX WRIGHT! I WILL… I WILL…,' Kristoph began.

'Bailiffs, take him away!' the judge said and slammed again with his gavel. The laughter of the insane man was heard through all hallways of the building.

* * *

'I came as soon as I could,' Miles said and entered the Borscht Bowl Club together with Phoenix, who waited for him at the entrance. Both sat down in a corner.

'I cannot believe it, Edgeworth.' Phoenix his face said it all. Relief, happiness and unbelief.

'Congratulations, Wright. I… I am incredibly glad it was a success.'

'Thank you, Miles. For everything,' Phoenix intensely looked at the man opposite.

'Why are you thanking me, you are the one executing this whole plan in the courtroom today,' Miles sat back a little, feeling a bit uncomfortable by Phoenix his stare.

'But you helped me all those years… and also with the final plan for this case. Really, I… thank you so much.'

'Hmm…y-yes…,' Miles could only say and avoided Phoenix his eyes, feeling his cheeks become red. He was so glad himself, finally after all those years… Phoenix did it. They had done it. The wait had paid off. A smile appeared on his lips.

'We have something to celebrate tonight. My treat! A martini for you, Edgeworth!' Phoenix sprung up and walked over to the bar. Miles could only let out a small laugh when watching the man smiling and joking with his boss at the bar, waiting for their drinks to be made.

'Here you are,' Phoenix said happily and put the glass in front of the prosecutor.

'Cheers!' Phoenix hold up his glass. Miles touched with his glass the other man's. 'Cheers, Wright. Congratulations.'

'So, when do we have our next case together? You the defense attorney, me the prosecutor?' Miles joked and took a sip.

'Ho, ho, ho, not that fast,' Phoenix answered. 'It will take some months. I have to pass the bar exam again, if that is even possible for me with those new rules and all. I will see.'

'I thought you wanted to stand in the courtroom as fast as possible,' Miles spoke, looking at the man opposite. He raised an eyebrow, he had not thought that Phoenix would be hesitant about the matter.

'Oh, but I will… soon,' Phoenix spoke, not giving a more discreet answer.

'I do presume Trucy and Mr. Justice are feeling over the moon?' Miles said and changed the subject.

'Haha, Trucy is talking about it non-stop and Apollo is just speechless. Funny thing, those two.'

'They get along incredibly well,' Miles commented.

'There is a reason for that, I must admit,' Phoenix said with a more serious tone.

'And that is?'

Phoenix swallowed. 'You must not mention this to anyone. I have sworn so to their mother.' Miles now raised both eyebrows.

'What kind of secret is this?' he asked the spikey-haired man.

'I have met Trucy's mother.'

'S-she is alive?' Miles spoke in unbelief.

'Yes. She had lost her memory until recently due to an accident during one of her magic shows many years ago. However, she is currently a singer, she is the one who performed together with Klavier Gavin.'

'Ah, she was a magician as well.' Phoenix nodded.

'Everyone is her family was, also… her father.'

'Hm, yes, go on,' Miles encouraged.

'In one of Apollo and my recent cases… she was a witness. However, I came to know the relationship between her and Trucy, but since she could not remember…' Phoenix sighed. 'Eventually, she regained her memory. I asked her to be one of the jury members in the trial.'

'Alright, so this singer Lamiroir, I believe she is called… is actually a magician. However, she lost her memory due to an accident but recently got it back.'

'Indeed.'

'But what has Mr. Justice to do with this?'

'That is something I swore to not tell to both of the kids. Lamiroir herself told me that she will tell them when the time is right.'

'What, Wright?' Miles felt himself leaning in.

'Trucy and Apollo are siblings. Half-siblings. Lamiroir is their mother,' Phoenix answered and looked at Miles' reaction. Miles stared at Phoenix, thinking what to say.

'I.. did not expect you to say _that_.'

'She will tell them herself, currently she is just glad that both of them are well and happy.'

'It must also be… difficult for _you_.'

'Kind of,' Phoenix admitted, staring at his glass.

'It is crucial information, being siblings… she must not wait too long…,' Miles commented.

'They do not know they are siblings, nor do they know who their mother is.'

'T-that is quite the situation…,' the prosecutor said. 'Since when do you have this knowledge?'

'Not that long, I spoke to Lamiroir yesterday about it and had it confirmed. However, I had my hunch for some weeks.'

'Hmm.'

'It will hurt Apollo most, since he grew up by neither of his parents ever since he was born.'

'Hmm, yes…'

'She should not wait too long. It is not right to conceal such important information. Otherwise, _you_ should tell them.'

'I will tell them if she can't. But until then, I will look out for the both of them. They are very dear to me, too.'

'…'

'Keep this from both of them for the time being,' Phoenix asked him and looked Miles into his eyes. 'Please.'

'Yes, I will. However, you should not wait too-'

'I understand. Do not worry. I totally agree with you, Edgeworth,' Phoenix replied and finished his drink.

'So.. what about a second round? My treat,' Edgeworth said and looked at Phoenix, after a short silence.

'I don't say no to free drinks, you know that Edgeworth,' Phoenix laughed and saw the prosecutor standing up with his lips formed into a satisfied smile.

* * *

 **A/N**

A short chapter, but Phoenix his innocence is proven and Miles knows about the secret of Lamiroir! YAY!

Chapters 12-15 are in progress! Most of them are almost finished, some over 3000 words! Thanks for your patience and reading and following this story! Thank you all for the 1000+ views (June 6th, 2016)! It makes me really happy to see that people are reading this story! I enjoy writing it very much! ^^


	12. A Wonderful Gift - Chapter 12

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 12 – A Wonderful Gift**

Apollo Justice had followed all of Phoenix Wright's cases and saw him as his idol, as his hero. The man he wanted to be like. However, this image he had changed tremendously. After some visits of this hobo-man at the Gavin Law Offices, he came to know that that man was _the_ Phoenix Wright himself. As a result, he had been dumb founded. Apollo knew that the lawyer had been disbarred owing to presenting forged evidence, but seeing the man in that horrible state made him extremely disappointed. Nonetheless, he started to get to know Phoenix Wright more after he became his lawyer in the Zak Gramarye Case. Becoming the defense lawyer of the man he respected so much in the past, was something Apollo had never foreseen. And then… that respected man… betrayed him. That damn ace of cards.

The whole situation did totally turn around. After some time, Apollo had accepted Phoenix's offer to work for him and apologized for his behavior a few weeks earlier. He decided to stay with the Wright Anything Agency, much to Trucy's delight. In the beginning, it had been though for both men to adapt, but Trucy was the one who helped them to eventually get along very well. The relationship between Apollo Justice and the Wright family had significantly grown after the Misham Case. They began to trust each other and Phoenix helped Apollo with each new case he got.

The rookie lawyer had looked surprised at both the Wrights when meeting Trucy for the first time, he could not believe Phoenix had a daughter. It was something that was not made public at all. After laughing, Trucy had explained their story.

* * *

'Make sure you read that case file once more,' Phoenix said to Apollo and gave him some papers.

'Yes, Mr. Wright.'

'I will be leaving any moment, Edgeworth will be here soon.'

'Y-you mean… Mr. Edgeworth, the prosecutor? Your rival?' Apollo gazed at him in surprise with a half-open mouth.

'Haha, yes, he is more a friend than a rival, I'd say. I am sure he wants to meet you when he picks me up with his car.'

'Euhm… yes.. wait! H-he will come into the office?' Apollo stuttered.

'Yeah. Ease up a bit, Apollo. He will not bite.'

'Uncle Miles is one of your candies you are eating, hard on the outside but soft on the inside.' She giggled.

'What kind of comparison is that?' Apollo muttered and sat down behind the desk, putting the bag with candies away as his appetite had suddenly disappeared.

'He is a reeeeeally kind uncle!' Phoenix grinned and at his daughter's remark. 'But.. daddy?'

'Hmm? What is it Truce?'

'Where are you and uncle Miles going?'

'We… are going to meet Maya in Kurain.'

'Why can't I go? I want to see aunt Maya and Pearl too!' Trucy whined.

'No.. it is a different kind of visit.' Phoenix put some bottles of grape juice and sandwiches in his backpack. Trucy looked at him curiously, but not asking further questions. 'I will be home late in the evening or tomorrow, but I will call you to let you know.'

Then, the sound of a closing car door could be heard from downstairs.

'He is here! He is here!' Trucy ran towards the window, as she saw Miles entering the building downstairs.

Apollo felt his fingers tingling. He had read so much about prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, he had won the King of Prosecutor's trophy many times. Furthermore, there were rumors that he would become the Chief Prosecutor soon. He was simply a legend, just like Mr. Wright.

The door of the office was opened slowly, as Miles entered the office.

'Good afternoon, Wright, Trucy.' He smiled shortly at Trucy and welcomed the hug, of which he grew more comfortable with. However, it still did not make him feel at ease yet. He patted her twice on her back and let her go.

'Ah, you must be… Mr. Justice?' Miles asked the young man who nervously came towards him.

'Y-yes… my name is A-Apollo Justice… i-it's an honor to meet you, prosecutor Edgeworth, sir,' Apollo stuttered and shook hands with the more relaxed prosecutor.

'I heard many positive things about you, Mr. Justice. '

'Ah, t-thank you, sir,' Apollo replied shyly, touching his neck with one of his hands.

'Are you ready to go, Wright?' Edgeworth asked the other spiky-haired man in the room.

'Yes, I got some sandwiches and drinks for us.'

'Splendid. Then we will take our leave, the drive will a long one. See you again soon, Trucy.'

'Bye bye, uncle Miles!' Trucy replied happily.

'It was nice making your acquaintance, Mr. Justice, ' Miles said and gave him a nod.

'N-no, no, the honor is all mine!' Apollo almost shouted.

'I will wait for your call, daddy,' Trucy spoke and hugged Phoenix tightly.

'You recall all the rules for when you are home alone, right?'

'Yeeeah I know, and if there is a problem when you are not coming home tonight, I will call Polly.'

'Good girl,' Phoenix patted her on her head.

'Apollo, I leave my daughter and the office in your hands.' Phoenix looked at Apollo seriously.

'Y-yes, Mr. Wright. There will be no problems.'

'Alright, see you two in the evening or tomorrow,' Phoenix said happily and waved at the two before exiting the office together with the prosecutor.

* * *

'Mr. Justice seems a capable lawyer, with lots of potential,' Miles spoke as he walked to his sports car.

'Yes, he certainly will make it big.'

'He did seem quite nervous, I must say,' Miles said and stepped in the driver's seat. 'Was he really the one that hit you in the face?'

'Yes, it was him. He has fists of steel, believe me,' Phoenix laughed. 'However, just now, he was dead nervous to meet you, Edgeworth,' he continued and put on his seat belt.

'Why so? I don't bite,' Miles said jokingly and started the engine.

'That is just what I said!' Phoenix exclaimed, finding it funny the prosecutor said the same thing as he did.

'Anyhow, we must now focus us on our trip..,' Miles began.

'Are you okay? All mentally prepared?' Phoenix asked him. Miles gave him a glance.

'…Actually…no,' he spoke, but gave gas nonetheless.

* * *

The trip to Kurain took four hours, excluding a short break of ten minutes at a gas station. The busy highways had changed into deserted, not asphalted roads. Fortunately, the little town of Kurain where the Feys lived was located closer than the kingdom of Khur'ain, of which the town Kurain was part of. They went uphill, and finally saw the wooden board with the letters 'Kurain'.

'This certainly brings back memories,' Miles spoke as he carefully drove along the small path towards the entrance. He felt the sweat in his palms, now that they had arrived. He was not sure about the whole plan, but the words of Phoenix kept playing in his head for weeks. _Speaking to him can take away your worries and fears._

'It does indeed,' Phoenix said. He did not quite know if Iris was at the temple, as she had her sentence in jail. It was already many years ago, so the chances were high she returned to Hazakura temple to her job as a nun. However, he was not sure and felt quite nervous for an unexpected encounter.

Sister Bikini and Maya welcomed the two, Phoenix almost lifting Maya in the air from happiness to see her again. Sister Bikini was even more eager to hug Miles, whom she kept saying he was a 'pretty boy' and spreading her arms when he entered the main hall. Maya and Phoenix laughed and Miles nervously brought out his hand first, to avoid such a uncomfortable hug from happening.

'Before we start the session, it is very important to clear your mind. Would you both like some tea, my dears?' Sister Bikini asked them and winked at Miles. _Oh god_ , Miles was sure he could not clear his mind anytime soon.

'Yes, please,' Phoenix answered and smiled at the older lady.

'Nick! Mr. Edgeworth! I am so happy you two are here! I have missed you lots!'

'I am glad to see you are doing well, Maya,' Miles spoke.

'I was so surprised when Nick called me to ask if I could do a channeling session for your, Mr. Edgeworth.'

'Y-yes.., it took a while to make this decision,' Miles said to her.

'It is okay to be nervous, everyone is,' Maya smiled at him and put down some tea cups.

'What is it that you are wearing, Maya? I have not seen it before,' Phoenix asked her as she sat down again.

'It is new! We decided to wear different clothing when channeling males.'

'A-ah okay..,' Phoenix answered and saw Miles staring at Maya in the corner of his eye.

'Sorry for the wait, my dears. Here you are, Mystic Maya. Take good care of these young handsome lads!'

'Yes, I will!' Maya took the teapot of Sister Bikini and poured the special tea into the cups.

'I will pay Sister Iris a visit. She is training in the other side of town this weekend.' Bikini vanished as she had other duties to attend to. Phoenix let out a sigh of relief.

'If you drink this, it will calm your whole body!' Maya explained and drunk her tea almost in one go.

'Err… yes,' was the only thing Miles could say and slowly began drinking. The tea was not that hot and all three finished the tea very quickly.

'This tea is so refreshing!' Maya giggled and turned towards Nick. 'How is Trucy? When does she have holidays?' she asked him eagerly.

'Haha, Truce is fine. Since she needs to pass this year, so I have said that she needs to focus more on school these two months before the holidays. She cannot wait to show you her new tricks when she visits you here.'

'I cannot wait either! Her magic tricks are amazing! Don't you think so, Mr. Edgeworth?'

'Y-yes, indeed,' Miles answered nervously, feeling some sweat droplets run over his back. He was so nervous for the session. To be honest, he wanted to go to his car and drive back, but that was not an option.

'Maya… I think it is better to do the session for Edgeworth now.., we can talk about other things later,' he spoke seriously as he saw the pale face of his friend.

'Alright, have you thought about what you will say to your father, Mr. Edgeworth?' Maya asked him while standing up.

'I-I have thought about it, yes… but now I am not sure if I will be able to-'

'Alright then, you can follow me. Nick will stay here.'

'Or do you want me to go together?' Phoenix asked him, concerned as he saw the prosecutor staring at him.

'I-I will be fine,' he muttered back and walked slowly behind Maya. Phoenix worriedly kept following the prosecutor into the room next door with his eyes.

'You can sit opposite of me, like that, yes,' Maya said. She put on the hood n of the cape she was wearing, in order to hide her long hair.

'Maya, I do not know if this was a wise decision…,' Miles softly spoke.

'You will feel much better afterwards. Everyone who I have spoken to was relieved and happy to see their loved one.' Maya closed her eyes and hold on her Magatama.

'Are you ready, Mr. Edgeworth?' Maya asked him. Miles let out a sigh of nervousness.

'Maya…I-'

'Miles?' a soft voice said, sounding far away.

'Miles? Is that you?' it sounded louder now. _No, it cannot be…_

'F-f-father… i-is that you?' Miles stuttered and slowly looked up at Maya.

'Miles… is it really you? I am so glad to see you.'

'F-father…,' Miles could only say.

Maya's face had turned into an older, male face. He looked into the dark grey eyes and saw the soft smile on his father's face.

'My son..,' before Miles had realized, Gregory Edgeworth hold him tight in a hug. Miles could feel the warmth of the body that was actually Maya's, but nonetheless returned the hug.

'I am so glad to see you, my son. Look at you, all grown up, a man.' Miles saw the tears in his father's eyes. After releasing him he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

'I am so proud to have you as my son, Miles.' Gregory put his hands on the side of Miles' face and wiped away his son's tears.

'Father… I am a different person than I was younger. I-I changed.' Miles swallowed and avoided his father's eyes. As a reaction, he was pulled into a tender embrace.

'I have watched you, Miles. So many things happened to you when I was gone, I had wanted to keep you safe. However, I could not do anything after I left for heaven. Even if you are not a defense attorney, you are a great prosecutor. You have found your own path in law, your path to seek the truth and find justice. I am proud of you,' his father softly said into his ear. This made Miles cry even harder, and he did not hide his tears.

'I have missed you so much, father,' Miles hung his head down and let the water droplets ran down his cheeks.

'I have missed you as well, my son. You cannot imagine..,' Gregory replied and pulled his son closer to hug him again.

'Allow yourself to be free and happy, Miles. Enjoy life with the ones you love and the ones that love you. You are a good man,' he said while stroking his son's hair. A silence occurred.

'I never thought I would speak to you again,' Gregory then said, still holding his son tight.

'Are you alright _there_ , father?'

'You do not have to worry about your old man, Miles. I am fine _here_ , together with your mother,' Gregory laughed softly. Miles nodded as he heard the word 'mother'. He had not known her himself, as she had died at child labor. However, it made him glad to know both of his parents were together.

'We are watching over you, Miles. We want you to be happy. Do what makes you happy, together with the ones you care about.'

'Y-yes, father,' Miles' voice cracked.

'Your mother and I will always be proud of you, Miles. Never feel guilty about what happened, nothing was your fault.'

'I…,' Miles looked at his father's kind face. He was just like him, looking just like his father with his nose, jaw and grey eyes. It was like looking into a mirror.

'Promise me, Miles. You will not blame yourself anymore for all that happened. It makes me incredibly…sad.'

'Y-yes, father.' Miles hold his father's hand.

'You can always come by our grave, my son. We will always be there to listen to you.'

'Thank you, father.'

'No, thank you, Miles, for looking for me. I feel over the moon to see my boy. You should thank this young lady for doing this for us.'

'M-Maya has a wonderful gift,' Miles said, looking at his father with red, damped eyes. His father nodded in response.

'I will say goodbye to you now, Miles. We do not want to hurt the lady with my presence in her body.' Miles nodded.

'F-father?'

'Yes, Miles?'

'C-could you h-hug me one last time?' Miles stuttered. His father's eyes closed half when he smiled.

'Of course, my son. Come here.' The two melted together for the final time. Miles felt safe, as if he was that small child, always close to his father so many years ago.

'Give my regards to mother,' Miles said when he released his father and looking him into his eyes once more.

'She will love that.' Miles smiled at him, relieved and happy. 'I love you, Miles, my son.'

'I-I love you too, father.' He saw how his father gave him a last soft smile and hid his face in the hood.

A few moments later, Maya looked up, finding Miles sitting quietly opposite.

'Are you alright, Mr. Edgeworth?' she asked him, as she put a hand on his shoulder. Miles kept his head down, thinking back to what just happened.

'Maya, I am forever thankful to you,' he finally said and looked at her with his red eyes. She gave him a genuine smile and hugged him. He did not recoil and accepted her embrace.

'I will get you some water. Just stay here and take a few deep breaths!' she said to him. As she expected, the meeting between father and son was a success.

* * *

The two men decided to stay the night at Kurain. Miles was quiet all evening and Phoenix let him be. He would ask about it later, when he felt Miles was ready to talk about it. Sister Bikini had prepared two small bedrooms and some dinner. After calling Trucy and Apollo, they sat outside on the little veranda of one of the training halls.

'Thank you, Wright.' Miles glanced at his friend, but then stared at the sky with stars.

'I am glad it helped you. I just hope you will feel better after having done this,' Phoenix told him and put an arm around Miles' shoulder. It was unexpected and Miles felt himself moving away as an automatic reaction, a habit. However, after recalling his father's words, he moved back and felt the spikey-haired man looking at him amusingly.

'I am sure it has helped. I cannot tell you how I feel exactly.. but I am glad I have made the decision to do this. Thank you for your assistance, I would have never done it if you had not pushed me a little.'

Phoenix laughed, patted him on the shoulder and let both of his hands rest on his knees.

'Yeah.. I was a bit of a pusher, wasn't I?'

Miles snorted and watched the man stretch himself. Both looked at the dark sky with the many twinkling stars.

'Maya has a wonderful gift. I am grateful she has let my father and I use it.'

'She has indeed a wonderful gift, Miles. I am sure that she was glad to help you,' Phoenix said and they looked at each other, both feeling relieved.

* * *

 **A/N**

A little bit of improvisations in the main and original Ace Attorney story. We do not know what happened to Miles' mother and where Kurain or Khu'rain Kingdom is located, so I just came up with some ideas! See you in the next chapter, thanks to you all! ^^


	13. Forwarding - Chapter 13

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **C** **hapter 13 – Forwarding**

Miles had called Phoenix to come to his office. Phoenix was surprised, as the man did not give a reason and that was something he always did when calling him to meet.

'I want to inform you about the date of the bar exam,' Miles said and gestured Phoenix to sit down on the couch in his office. As an insider, he had the power to gain the information on that data.

'You are quite eager for me to return to the world of law.'

'….Yes, naturally. Aren't you eager yourself now that your innocence is proven?'

'I would like to return, of course. However, you seem more eager than me. Is there a reason?'

Miles looked at Phoenix, and then answered: 'Yes, there is.' Phoenix raised an eyebrow, as he expected an answer like a 'no, not particularly'.

'Alright, enlighten me.'

'I told you about the Dark Age of the Law. You getting fired because someone wanted to end your career… prosecutors messing up their cases. But here is another big consequence of the Dark Age of the Law. One I have not told you about, yet.'

'What is that consequence?'

'One of the prosecutors, Simon Blackquill, was put behind bars for the murder of a woman in 2020. He confessed, but everyone knew he did not do it.'

'Then why did he confess in the first place?'

'That is something we all do not know.'

'And what does that have to do with me getting my badge back?'

'I believe you can help me and him by investing this case and prove his innocence.'

'Is that why you are so eager?'

'He is on death row for all those years already, Wright. The date is set in December 2027. I managed to postpone it a few times, but not anymore. Your help is needed, now. He is innocent, after all.'

'H-he is on death row?!' Miles could only nod.

'I, as the almost-Chief Prosecutor, ask for your assistance. I will give you the files with the details the coming week. You can already look into the case, besides studying for the examination, of course.'

'Y-yes, of course I will do anything to assist you.' Phoenix nodded. 'Wait, did you say almost-Chief Prosecutor?!' He asked the other man with surprise.

'Yes, you heard that well,' Miles said with a smirk. Slowly, Phoenix's lips turned into a smile.

'C-congratulations, Edgeworth,' Phoenix said, still confused and processing the information. 'That is wonderful. You will be perfect for the job.'

'Thank you, Wright. '

'T-that is just… congrats.'

'I have not told many people, so would you mind just keeping it to yourself for some days?'

'No, no, not a problem. I am happy you told me!'

'Thank you, I'd appreciate that.'

'To go back to what you said…So, when is the bar exam?' Phoenix asked him with a nervous tone in his voice.

Miles looked at the man opposite but then suddenly got up to get something. He handed Phoenix some books and gave a small encouraging smile. 'In five months. The second of May.'

* * *

As much as he had wanted to avoid people throwing a party, it was no use resisting. With Dick Gumshoe in the lead, he and some detectives and prosecutors organized a party for after the 'ceremony'. Yes, Miles could not deny that he was nervous and had wondered countless of times whether he was the right person to fulfill the role of Chief Prosecutor. He wanted to refuse at first, but he knew that to be able to stop the Dark Age of the Law, a big change was needed. He was the one to start it, together with _that man_.

The promotion ceremony was held in the public hall of the prosecutor's office. It was quite spacious, so there was enough room for everyone, according to detective Gumshoe.

It almost started, one of the officials of the United States Department of Justice had come to inaugurate Miles as the new Chief Prosecutor.

There were more people than both Miles and Phoenix had expected. Miles had wished to keep it small and simple but as expected from Gumshoe, it was the direct opposite. Also, all prosecutors had come, including secretaries.

Phoenix sat down on one of the chairs of the few rows that had been lined up. He had dressed himself neatly in a full suit and looked around a bit at all the guests. He recognized the girl with the white coat a few meters away: Ema Skye. Exactly that moment, she turned around and spotted him. Ema smiled and moved towards him.

'Hello, Mr. Wright!' She sat next to him on the same row.

'How are you Ema?' Phoenix asked her.

'I have my forensic examinations in about three months, so I am all cramming now. I will and must pass!' She was very determined. 'I heard the good news, Mr Wright. I am so happy for you.' Ema smiled at him.

'Yes, it was about time, wasn't it? It took me quite some years.'

'Now that you proved your innocence, will you be taking the bar exam again?' she asked him curiously.

'Yes, I will. The examinations are in about four months.'

'Then let's celebrate both our passes!'

'Haha, sounds like a good plan,' he laughed, but not showing he was not certain of himself. Would he pass the exam? Although he already had passed once, now it was different.

'Look, it is the whipping prosecutor lady,' she whispered to Phoenix.

Both turned around as Franziska came closer.

'Look who we have here,' Franziska smirked and stopped in front of the three.

'Hello, Franziska.'

'Mmpf, I heard you have the bar exam in a few months.'

'Y-yes, that's right,' Phoenix replied, a little surprised by her directness.

'I look forward to seeing you again in court, I want to win against you again. So, you better pass that exam, I have waited long enough.'

'Franziska.'

Everyone turned their heads around and saw Miles standing behind Franziska.

'Miles Edgeworth.'

'I am very glad you could make it,' Miles said to her.

'Hmpf, isn't that suspected of a big sister?' He smiled softly at her and turned towards the others.

'I am glad you invited me, Edgeworth. Trucy is very sorry she could not make it,' Phoenix said to Miles as he stood up from his chair.

'And I am glad you could make it, and do not worry. I am sure she is very busy with her tests.'

'Yes, she is,' Phoenix replied and saw a man in trench coat approach the five of them.

'Hello, Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Ms. Von Karma!'

'Scruffy,' Franziska commented and glanced at Gumshoe.

'Ah, hey pals!'

'Hello detective Gumshoe, it has been a while.'

'Congratulations pal! I was so glad to hear the news on your case and now you and Mr. Edgeworth can battle again and-'

'Detective, would you like to check where detective Fullbright is? I still have something to ask him before the inauguration,' Miles asked him with a serious tone.

'Ah, of course! Yes, sir!' Gumshoe saluted and vanished.

'Excuse me, I have some people I need to talk to. Franziska, do you mind coming with me?' Miles asked his sister. She glanced at him and gave a nod.

'I will speak you later in the afternoon, Wright. I will see you then as well, Ema.'

'Of course!' the two answered and saw Miles and Franziska disappear.

* * *

More and more guests who Phoenix did not know sat down around them. They were likely other colleagues of Miles from the prosecutor's office, police department and some higher status people.

He got some looks when people passed by, likely knowing the news of his proven innocence. However, since he did not know them personally, no one spoke to him but they glared instead. He did feel a bit uncomfortable about that, it reminded him of these looks he got when he just got disbarred.

'Welcome everyone. Today is a special day for the prosecutor's office. My name is Oliver Brooks from the United States Department of Justice and today I have the honor to inaugurate Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth as Chief Prosecutor of the prosecutor's office here in Los Angeles.' He took a moment and then continued his speech. ' Mr. Edgeworth has been part of the prosecutor office for over twelve years, dealing many outstanding cases in and outside of the United States. He has much experience and is therefore an outstanding suitable choice for this position. Congratulations, Mr. Edgeworth.'

Phoenix looked at how Miles stood calmly next to the man who was speaking in the microphone of the speech desk. He must feel at least a little nervous, Phoenix thought. He saw Miles glancing at the guests, but mostly staring at this high official of the Department of Justice.

'I will now give the floor to new Chief Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth.' The man and Miles shook hands. People clapped and waited for the their new boss, colleague, friend and brother to say a few words.

'Good afternoon everyone,' Miles spoke. 'Thank you for coming today, thank you Mr. Brooks. It is an honor to be given the opportunity to contribute more to the prosecutor's office. I will do anything I can in my position to keep an eye on our goal: finding the truth in every case and executing justice in every single case. I, Miles Edgeworth, as the new Chief Prosecutor look forward to continue working with you all.'

Again, everyone clapped their hands. Then, detective Gumshoe came on the little stage and spoke in the microphone.

'To celebrate the inauguration of Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, you pals are all invited to drop by for a chat and a drink in the hall next door. Let's support the new Chief! See you there!'

Phoenix looked at the enthusiastic detective and grinned when he saw the embarrassed tomato head of Edgeworth, who stood next to the stage. _The same old Edgeworth._

* * *

A few months had passed and Phoenix worked towards the examination. Today was his birthday and in the morning, Trucy had given him his presents: a new magic trick and a CD of a band that Phoenix liked listening to. Apollo came at 9 o' clock, the time he started working each work day and the time Trucy left for school. He had given Phoenix a bottle of delicious red wine. Just after lunch, Apollo left the office to travel to the detention center to speak to one of his clients. And so, Phoenix was left alone, reading and making notes, while hanging in the sofa.

It was half past four when the office door was opened.

'Welcome back, sweetheart.' Phoenix said, not looking up from one of the law books. He heard the person who had come in clear its throat and looked up.

'E-Edgeworth!' he exclaimed. 'I- I thought you were Trucy.'

'I had figured that much,' Miles answered with flushed cheeks. 'Everyone's out?' he asked him, looking around the office.

'Yeah, Trucy is still at school and Apollo is at the detention center.'

'Hmm, ok,' Miles murmured and sat down on the couch next to Phoenix, eyeing the law books laying on the little table in front.

'It is good to see you are preparing well.'

'Well…the examination is already in a month,' Phoenix answered.

'I can help you anytime,' Miles offered.

'Are you not incredibly busy as the Chief Prosecutor?' Phoenix asked him, turning his head towards the other man.

'I am, but that does not mean I cannot help you.'

'I appreciate it…,' Phoenix said uncomfortably. He did not want to burden his friend too much.

'T-this is why I came to your office today. H-here, this is for your birthday,' Miles gave him the little box, wrapped in fancy paper and some ribbons. It was clear that the lady at the shop had wrapped it up with care.

'You really didn't have to,' Phoenix said, feeling slightly embarrassed when ripping off the paper. 'I do not really celebrate it, although Trucy does not agree with that idea.' After fully ripping off the paper, he saw the small box. 'W-what? Why Edgeworth?'

'I hope you like this model.'

'E-Edgeworth! I cannot accept this! This is far too expensive!' Phoenix exclaimed, seeing the smartphone neatly laying in the fitted box.

'I cannot believe you still have your phone from the stone age. Whenever I call you, I need to call you back three times since that phone of yours disconnects on its own.'

'B-but…,' Phoenix stammered.

'I want to be able to call you without problems, that is why I give you this. You can use your own sim-card,' Miles commented. He was quite worried if he had not gone overboard with this present. Anyhow, him calling Phoenix thrice to hold one conversation on the phone did irritate him very much.

'I-I do not know what to say. I…well…t-thank you, Edgeworth. ' Phoenix knew that he could not reject the present and he felt himself more and more indebted by Miles.

'You are very welcome.'

'I shall ask Polly to inform and teach me how everything works.'

'How is he doing as your employee?' Miles asked Phoenix curiously.

'I cannot complain. He is a hard worker and he has found justice in all the cases he handled,' Phoenix laughed at his own pun.

'Ah, yes. I heard many prosecutors talk about him. A little challenge is what they need and I think Mr. Justice is a great opponent to give that to them. But above all, the truth is found.' Phoenix nodded, hearing the praise on his pupil by the Chief Prosecutor himself. 'However, we are far from how the judicial system should be. It will take a while, but people such as Mr. Justice are needed to work towards this goal.'

'Yes, I am thinking of hiring more new lawyers when I have my badge and I am back on the track. Anyhow, those are plans for in the future.'

'First the examination,' Miles commented and pointed at the books he had given the spikey-haired man a few months ago.

'Yes, indeed.'

'Alright then…I will take my leave now, I hope you have a pleasant continuation of your birthday,' Miles said and stood up.

'Trucy has a show at the bar…,' Phoenix began. 'Why don't you come along? I will bring her there straight when she comes home. She will be here any minute and I am sure she will love it when you attend as well.'

'I am not sure, I mean.. I have wor-'

'As a birthday gift?' Phoenix joked and gave him puppy eyes. Miles looked at him and snorted.

'You really are spoilt, Wright. Fine, I will go with you.'

'Daddy!'

'Hey Truce, welcome back,' Phoenix hugged his daughter who almost jumped onto him.

'Oh! Hello uncle Miles!' she exclaimed as she gave Phoenix his –I came back from school- hug.

'Edgeworth will be there to watch your show as well,' Phoenix explained to Trucy.

'Perfect, I would love that! Trucy replied. 'Oh, uncle Miles?'

'Hm? Yes, Trucy?'

'Since you are with your car…,' Trucy began and showed her puppy eyes as well. Miles looked at her and sighed.

'Oh, would you drive us?' Phoenix continued Trucy's sentence and got his hopes up.

Miles then realized…he was damned.


	14. Promise - Chapter 14

**A/N**

Short note before reading the story!

I edited chapter 13 (July 8, 2016) because it caused a contradiction/inconsistency with the upcoming chapter 15!  
Trucy is taken out because in chapter 15 Franziska and Trucy will meet for the first time, and not in chapter 13.

Have fun reading! Thank you for taking your time to read this story! Also, many thanks for the follows and favorites! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 _Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 14 - Promise**

'There is an important international legal meeting in Frankfurt. It is held at the university of law. It will be very interesting for you, especially now that your examinations are coming closer,' Miles said and leaned back into his comfortable desk chair. Phoenix stood in front of Miles' desk and examined the folder he just got.

'It does indeed seem very interesting. But you are not attending this, Edgeworth?'

'No, I have too much work here as the Chief Prosecutor. There is this important trial exactly on the day of this meeting in Frankfurt, so I will not be able to attend.'

'Oh, ok.'

'But that does not mean you cannot go. On the contrary, I would strongly advise you to join the meeting.'

'Alright, but…what about Truce?'

'Isn't she sixteen? She is old enough to take care of herself, I presume,' Miles said. 'There is also Mr. Justice, I am sure he can keep an eye on her when the two of them are in the office.'

'Hm… yes, I guess you are right.'

'And if it really bothers you, I can check up on her as well,' Miles added.

'Yes, I'd appreciate that. Thank you.'

'I already booked your flight and hotel.' Miles gave him some others papers.

'B-but you just told me this today, you have already arranged everything?'

'Of course, I knew you would go,' Miles smirked. 'And otherwise I'd have pushed you a little.'

Phoenix laughed. _Yes, the Chief Prosecutor knew how to get things done_.

'It will be fine, if there are any troubles, you can call me anytime.'

'Thank you. I am sure I will be fine, at least I know the words schnitzel and bratwurst, so I can eat and won't die,' Phoenix joked. Miles rolled his eyes with a grin on his face, and shortly reminisced shortly about their trip to Europe a few years ago.

'Well, I have a meeting now, but I will speak to you soon,' Miles said and looked at his silver-colored watch.

'Yes, of course. Thank you, Edgeworth.'

'You are welcome, Wright. I hope you will learn many new things in Frankfurt.'

* * *

The airplane landed on time, and Phoenix sought for his suitcase at the baggage carousel. Edgeworth had even called him a taxi a few days beforehand to pick him up and bring him to the hotel. He did not know how the thank Edgeworth, words were just not enough. The man had spent so much money on him… It made Phoenix feel guilty and grateful at the same time.

It was a fancy hotel and he was glad everyone was able to speak English. He went to his room on the fifth floor, put his suitcase down on the floor and then plopped on the bed. Phoenix sighed and while still laying down, got his mobile phone from his pocket. It was a luxurious smartphone, and every time he got it out, it reminded him of Miles. Miles had given it to him on his birthday and it was a present he never expected to receive. He was maybe a little old-fashioned. The only thing he could do with his stone age mobile phone –as Miles had called it- was calling, and he lately even got problems with _that_ on the old phone. Thus, Miles gave a smartphone to him, saying it was essential to have one when he would start as a lawyer again.

He often thought about how Miles had too much faith in him. Perhaps even more than himself. The bar examination date was coming closer and Phoenix got more and more nervous. He often wondered how Miles would react if he did not pass. He simply did not want to disappoint the one that had done a lot of effort to help him.

As he was aware of the school hours and busy life as a prosecutor, he decided to send Trucy and Miles a text message.

 **Hi Truce, I just arrived at the hotel. I have a very big room and there are even candies on my bed haha. I hope you are ok without me there, I bought some food and put it in the refrigerator. If there is something wrong, first call Polly. Tell him that he needs to order the files in the boxes next to the couch. Bye sweetheart, daddy.**

 **-sent-**

 **Hello Edgeworth, I arrived safely and just checked in at the hotel. You chose a nice one, I must admit. Tomorrow is the meeting, I will call you in the evening here, so in the US that will be in the afternoon . Wright.**

 **-sent-**

* * *

After laying on his bed for a few hours, he travelled to the restaurant of the hotel. He sat down at one of the smaller tables and ordered a dish with cabbage, pasta with a –to him- unknown sauce. Phoenix waited and realized that travelling alone like this was actually something he did not like much. The last time he had gone far from home was the trip with Edgeworth. Even though Miles was not much of a talker -except when it came to law- it was far more fun than sitting here alone. The three weeks with the prosecutor made him see other sides of the man as well. He learned more about Miles, as he felt that they became closer on that trip.

Phoenix finished his dinner and after desert, he paid and left to get back to his room. He wanted it to be tomorrow already. He felt that the time was passing slowly when he was alone.

* * *

Phoenix was up early, as the meeting began at ten o' clock. He had eaten breakfast and was now on his way to the university of law in Frankfurt. Fortunately for him, it was close to the hotel and he took the bus. The ride only took ten minutes and with the map he got from the airport, he saw that the bus stop where he stepped out was two streets away from the university. The spikey-haired man found his way to the entrance and looked at the board which hung on one of the walls. It said somewhere 'international law meeting' in English between the written German sentences and Phoenix guessed that was where he needed to go. It said it was held on the second floor and thus he took the stairs.

It was a large university, students were talking, walking and sitting everywhere. Some gave him a glare, like they knew who he was. He was sure some of them may have recognized him, but he continued walking through the hallways without giving them any attention.

He knew the room were the meeting would be held was somewhere around here. He looked at Miles' fancy handwriting on the paper with all information. He had written down the address of the university and some names of other lawyers whom he advised Phoenix to speak to.

Phoenix walked further, around a corner. Then, a girl accidentally bumped into him. Thanks to his fast reaction, Phoenix could hold himself onto the wall with one hand and therefore prevented a fall. The student first collided with him and then fell against the wall with her arm.

'Ouch!' she exclaimed and rubbed her elbow. Phoenix let go of the corner of the walls.

'Entschuldigung,' she then apologized, still looking at her painful limb.

He picked up the paper he had in his hands just seconds ago and then put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Phoenix asked her with a slightly concerned expression on his face. She looked up.

'Ah, yes, thank you,' she answered in English. Then, the expression on her face changed.

'Wait, I have seen you before, mister!' She totally forgot about the pain and looked at him with widened eyes.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, as he did not know the girl with the long red hair.

'You are Phoenix Wright! The best defense lawyer there is! I knew I saw you somewhere before and now I remember your photo from by law book!' she almost yelled and smiled at him.

'Um...,' Phoenix began, not to know how to reply. 'I am not a lawyer now but-'

'Oh you are here to learn more, in order to return to the courtroom?! she asked him enthusiastically.

'Ah.. yes... I-'

'I am so rude, I'm sorry! My name is Athena Cykes, law student and psychology expert!'

'Psychology expert?'

'Yes! I majored in psychology two years ago. I can sense subtle emotions in the voices of others! Now I also study law, this is my last year. I really want to bring analytical psychology into the courtroom. The power of psychology will bring a breath of fresh air to the legal system!'

'That does sound interesting,' Phoenix answered, still processing the information he just heard.

'It was so cool meeting you, Mr. Wright!'

'Cool! Cool!' her widget sounded eagerly.

'What is that?!' Phoenix asked her with surprise and pointed at the thing around her neck.

'It's my portable computer!' Athena replied proudly and held it with one hand. It allows me to use the Mood Matrix to analyze the emotions of people!' Phoenix looked at it and knew directly that her widget was special. It was similar to his Magatama, it was just like Apollo's bracelet.

'Well, I must say that I think that your ability to sense emotions can really help others.'

'You really think so, Mr. Wright?'

'I do. I have a lawyer working at the Wright Anything Agency who has an ability to sense if people are nervous or telling lies.'

'That is awesome! You still have an office?'

'Yes, indeed, although it is an agency now. When I become a lawyer again, I am planning to expand it a bit.'

'Well, I wish you luck on your bar exam, Mr. Wright. You are one of the best lawyers out there, I am sure you will be fine!' Athena spoke and gave him a genuine smile. Somehow it reminded him of Trucy a little. He thought for a while.

'Would you like to join our agency when you have passed your bar exam, Athena?' he asked her. He knew he only met her minutes ago and did not know her well, but with her ability she told her about and her enthusiasm, Phoenix knew she would fit perfectly in the office.

'Y-you mean that, Mr. Wright?' she stuttered. 'We have just met and all…'

'Here is my card, I am only here for an international law meeting, so I won't be long in Frankfurt. Please send me your CV and motivation letter via the mail.' Phoenix handed her his business card.

She looked at it and could not believe it. Phoenix Wright. The famous lawyer was asking her to join his office.

'Of course! I will pass this year and join you, Mr. Wright! I promise I will be a hardworking lawyer at your office!'

'I am glad to hear that. I also wish you good luck on the bar exam. I look forward to your mail,' Phoenix replied with a smile.

'Thank you, Mr. Wright!' They shook hands and he saw her walking away, her long hair moving up and down. _What did he just do? He did not even have his badge yet. Furthermore, he did not know her, but somehow it felt as she was special. She had a similar ability as Apollo and it definitely piqued his interest._

He walked further towards the conference hall where he was welcomed by some members of the organization. The meeting was interesting as Miles had told him, lectures with information on law systems and on new executed laws were given. However, Phoenix was mentally half present as his thought were also with the girl he just met. He could not wait to get his badge back. With Apollo, Athena and him, he knew that they would be at their best in their pursuit to find the truth and help others in need.


	15. Unexpected Encounter - Chapter 15

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 15 – Unexpected Encounter**

Phoenix couldn't sleep the night before the examination. He learned everything he was required to know by using the law books he got from Miles. He had studied everything from the first to the last page at least a thousand times. Trucy had asked him questions by scanning through the books, even Miles had helped him. Most matter was the same as when he did the bar exam for the first time many years ago. However, some things had simply just changed and therefore he had focused himself especially on those aspects. Phoenix was nervous, as he did not want to let Miles and also Trucy down. Apollo rooted for him too. Everyone had faith in him, now the only thing left was faith in himself.

* * *

Apollo had a client coming today and so Phoenix thought it would be best to get Trucy out of the office, as she was free because of a teacher's meeting at school. He called Miles a few days earlier to ask him the favor of taking care of Trucy the day that he had the examination. It would start in the late afternoon and would last for approximately three hours. Miles replied that it was not a problem, unless Trucy would use magic tricks to let his disappear paperwork. Trucy had promised not to do so and appointment had been made.

* * *

'Thank you, Edgeworth. I will pick her up as soon as I finished the examination.'

'It is no nuisance. I wish you all luck.'

'Good luck, daddy! You can do it!' Trucy hugged Phoenix tightly and Phoenix patted her head as a response.

'Thank you, both.' Phoenix let his daughter go and adjusted his jacket. He decided to at least look presentable at the examination with some formal looking clothes and a shaved face.

Phoenix left the prosecutor's office, looking once back at his little girl. The sixteen- year- old Trucy sat on the couch, looking around the room.

'Do you want some tea, Trucy?' Miles asked the teenager and walked towards his desk.

'Yes, please!' She answered enthusiastically and came towards the man with the glasses.

'I need to finish a report, then I am done for today. Have you brought something to do?' Miles asked her, putting down two teacups in front of him.

'I brought some math homework. Daddy says that even if I want to become a magician I still need to be able to at least count the tickets I sell and calculate the money I make.' Miles chuckled. He poured the already hot tea into the porcelain cups.

'I cannot disagree with your father, mathematics is an important subject you need to be able to apply in daily situations.'

'It is boring and some equations are so difficult,' she sighed and got her books out of her schoolbag.

'It will be alright if you continue to do your utmost effort, Trucy.'

'Hmm, you must be right, uncle Miles. You are always right!' She laughed. 'Just like daddy and me! We are also always _Wright_ ,' she grinned at her own pun and took the tea cup that Miles handed her.

'Err, yes,' he murmured. 'Please be careful with the teacup, it is very expensive,' he warned her. 'I will continue with my work then, and so should you.'

'Yes, uncle Miles.'

* * *

Both were quiet and went to work. After some silence, Miles' phone rang and Trucy looked up from her homework. She saw Miles looking at his phone with a smirk and moving the phone to his ear.

'Ah, Franziska, es ist ein bisschen her seit wir das letzte mal gesprochen haben.' ( _Ah, Franziska, it has been a while since we have talked_ ). Trucy kept looking at Miles the whole conversation. She had not heard uncle Miles speaking other languages. Miles stood up from his chair and looked out of his window.

'Ja das stimmt. Hast du Shi Long Lang darüber noch angeruft?' ( _Yes, that is right. Have you called Shi Long Lang about that matter?_ ) Trucy could not understand a thing, but was really impressed. Eventually, Miles turned away from the window and looked in Trucy's direction. He saw her looking at him and gave her a soft smile while listening to Franziska on the other side of the line. After a few minutes, the conversation ended.

'Ich werde die Dokumente nach du schicken. Oh? Du kommst in den Abend? Ja, das ist prima. Okay, ich siehe dir dann.' ( _I will send you the documents. Oh? You will come in the evening? Yes, that is fine. Okay, I will see you then_ ). He clicked on the disconnection button and put the phone on the desk.

'My apologies for interrupting your homework. I am sure you could not concentrate well.'

'Don't worry, uncle Miles! It was so cool listening to you speaking… German? It was German, right?'

'Yes, it was.'

'Daddy told me that when you were on your trip to Europe a few years back, that you went to Germany and that you could speak the language so well!'

'Ah… yes… I grew up in Germany, Trucy.'

'Oh, really?! You never told me that! So…, was that your _German_ sister? I know you and daddy both mentioned a sister, but I have never seen her before… well, I did see a picture of you and her when you were younger in your house. But not in real life, you know!'

'Yes, that is my… sister Franziska von Karma.'

'I hope to meet her one day!'

'Well, you can meet her this evening,' he said to her and sat down on his chair again.

' _THIS_ evening?' Trucy asked him with surprise.

'Yes, she will come to get some files from my home. As you know, your father will pick you up at my apartment in the evening, I am sure you both will be able to meet one another.'

'I am excited!'

'Really?' Miles snickered. _Trucy had no idea what kind of person Franziska was, but she would soon find out._

'Then I can meet your sister and I can pet Pess again!' She said with enthusiasm _. I should have known it also had to do with the dog_ , Miles thought amusingly and smiled softly at the almost grown up girl.

* * *

Both went back to work after pouring a new cup of tea. Now and then, Trucy looked up from her notebook, looking at how busy the Chief Prosecutor was. His finger typed on the keyboard of his laptop in a fast speed. He took a sip when he finished a paragraph, Trucy deduced.

'Is it going alright?' Miles asked her, when he noticed her looking up for the fifth time in the corner of his eye.

'Hmm, not really. I just can't solve this, it is too difficult. It frustrates me,' Trucy said and pouted. Miles looked at her sad face and thought for a moment.

'Well then, shall I help you?'

'You really want to do that?'

'Of course, I shall look if I recall the matter you are dealing with right now. Perhaps I can explain it to you.' He stood up, walked towards the couch and sat down next to her.

He studied her book, scanning through it.

'Hmm, ah yes, I remember this. Alright, which equations do you not understand?' Trucy replied by pointed at the page.

'Shall we do one of these together then?' She nodded and he gently gave her the pen that was on the table in front of the sofa.

'First, you should write down the equation.' Trucy listened and wrote it down in her notebook.

'Then you need to move the X to the other side, yes like that,' he continued. Miles gave her some hints, but wanted her to solve it on her own. Nevertheless, he explained a few things and eventually, she did it.

'You did it, well done, Trucy,' he said her gave her a soft smile.

'I could not have solved it without your help, uncle Miles!'

'Err…'

'I did ask daddy to help me once and he agreed but when he took a glance at the page he then said he could not help me,' Trucy sighed and Miles snorted. Nonetheless, she enthusiastically continued: 'But I am glad you could help me uncle Miles! You are really smart!'

Miles cheeks became warmer when he realized he had just been praised by a teenage girl.

'Y-you are welcome, Trucy. I find it quite interesting to recall and apply old knowledge.'

'Does that mean that when I do not understand math, I can call you, uncle Miles?' She asked him with puppy eyes. He was damned, he could not say no to such a cute face.

'Err, yes...,' was the only thing the pressured man could say.

'Thank you!' She hugged him, making Miles even a little more uncomfortable owing to the physical contact. Not really knowing that to do, he patted her a few times on the back until she released him.

'Err, y-you can continue with the rest of your equations, I will finish my report which is almost done. Then we can go home.' She nodded in response.

'Yes, I cannot wait to finally see Pess again!'

* * *

Trucy walked next to Miles when both exited the apartment's garage and followed their way towards the entrance to the main hall of the building. She had been allowed to sit on the passenger's seat next to Miles, something that she had never done before. Phoenix did not drive, and even before that she never had such an experience. Since Phoenix was not with them, Miles asked her if she wanted to sit in the front. He did not have to ask her twice, Trucy had been laughing and feeling all bubbly the whole twenty minutes that the drive took.

Both entered the main hall and after checking his mailbox, Miles automatically walked towards the stairs.

'Why are we always taking the stairs, while there is an elevator, uncle Miles?' Trucy asked him.

Miles looked at the girl. He always took the stairs since _that day_ , he did not even think about taking the elevator. It had become a habit. Both he and Trucy had also taken the stairs when exiting the prosecutor's office today. She had not asked why back then, but she had given him a strange look as his office was on the twelfth floor. 'Err…, it is a good way of exercising when you are a busy man, Trucy,' he lied, not looking at her. Miles saw Trucy looking at him, seeing through him that it was a lie. But then, she suddenly grinned.

'Daddy should be learning from you, uncle Miles! He is always lazy!'

He smiled at her softly, feeling a little more comfortable as they climbed up the stairs.

'Alright, you know the way,' he said when arriving on the third floor and giving her the keycard to open his front door. She was eager to hug and pet Pess and ran to the end of the hallway, stopping at the right door. Miles smiled to himself when he saw her opening the door and heard Pess barking happily, as she always did when Trucy came around.

Miles entered his apartment and closed the front door behind him. Pess was too busy being hugged by Trucy, but did notice her master's presence and gave him a happy look. Miles took his coat and Trucy's cape and hung them on the peg in the hall.

'Yes, girl, I know you are excited as well,' he said to his dog, put his hand on her head for a second and walked towards the kitchen.

'Trucy, do you want to give her some food?' it sounded from the kitchen. Trucy stood up and skipped to the kitchen.

'Yes, please!' Pess had followed her and looked at both humans.

'Pess, sit down,' Miles ordered. The dog listened and sat down, her tail wagging on the floor.

'Give her this.' Miles handed Trucy a few little dog snacks. Pess could smell the food and gave a bark.

'Here you are Pess,' Trucy giggled and Miles looked at how happy both the girl and his dog were.

He got some coffee for himself and apple juice for Trucy and put it on the table in the living room.

'I am sure Franziska will come any moment now.'

'Uncle Miles, may I play a little bit on the piano? You know, that song you taught me?'

'Of course,' he replied and saw the eager girl find her way towards the piano, followed by Pess. She started the easy short melody that Miles had taught her a few months back when she visited him when her father was in Frankfurt.

'I must admit, you are a lot better than your father. Teaching him was… problematic,' he said when she finished the song.

She giggled at Miles' comment, but got startled when the bell rang.

'Ah, she must be here,' Miles said and walked towards the little calling screen to open the door for her.

'Miles Edgeworth,' it sounded sharply through the little speaker next to the display.

'The door is now open, Franziska.' Miles clicked on the button right of the screen to open the door downstairs at the entrance.

* * *

It did not take long for the front doorbell to rang. Trucy continued to play her song on the piano, while Miles went to the hallway and opened the door.

'Franziska, welcome.'

'Hallo, kleines Bruder. Ich bin gekommen für die Dokumente,' she stated with a serious face and entered his apartment. Then, she heard the piano.

'Who-?' she said in English.

'Trucy is with me today.'

'You mean-?' Franziska's eyes got bigger.

'Hm, yes. Wright has the bar exam today, he will come to get her soon.'

'I hope for that _foolish_ _fool_ that he will pass, so we can battle again in court. Well then, I will go in and meet this girl.' Miles took her black coat and hung it next to Trucy's blue cape.

'After you,' Miles smiled softly and opened the door to the living room for her.

Miles told Franziska about Trucy shortly after Phoenix had adopted her. Franziska had been shocked, first believing Trucy was Phoenix's biological daughter when hearing Miles starting the conversation with 'Wright has a daughter now, she is eight years old'. After some explanation, Franziska understood the situation. However, until now, the two had never met each other.

Franziska saw the girl's back. She was wearing a black dress and white boots. Her hair was in a low pony tail. Trucy turned her head around and smiled.

'You must be Trucy…Wright.'

'Yes, I am!' Trucy giggled and came towards the two siblings.

Trucy stuck out her hand. 'Trucy Wright, professional magician. Nice to meet you!'

Franziska looked at her in surprise, but then she smirked. 'Franziska von Karma, prosecutor prodigy. It is a pleasure to meet you.' The two shook hands. Franziska kept inspecting the girl, Miles noticed. 'Well, now I am here, I would like a cup of coffee,' she said and sat down on the arm chair. Pess looked at her hesitantly, but then turned towards Trucy, who had also settled down on the sofa opposite.

Trucy hugged Pess once more. 'It seems like you have the same attachment to that dog as my 'little brother', ' Franziska commented.

'Isn't uncle Miles older than you?' Trucy asked her, confused.

'…She calls you… uncle Miles?' Franziska asked Miles curiously and looked at him. Before he could even say a word in response, Trucy spoke.

'He and daddy are good friends! That is why I call him uncle Miles!'

'Good friends…,'Franziska murmured and watched the girl. Then, she spoke again. 'Well…your 'uncle Miles' is indeed older than me, however, I became a Von Karma earlier than him.'

Trucy looked at her, not knowing what she exactly meant and changed the subject. 'Isn't Pess adorable?' she eventually asked Franziska. She snorted.

'Hmpf… you should have seen his face when he showed me that puppy for the first time. He had gone soft, I could not believe it.' She smirked at Miles.

'Anyone would have a soft spot for Pess!' Trucy giggled when Pess licked her face. Franziska said nothing in response.

'I will get you some coffee, Franziska. The documents are on the dining table,' Miles said and vanished towards the kitchen. Franziska stood up, got the documents and sat down again, looking through it.

'Ms. Franziska, do you live in Germany?' Trucy asked the woman opposite.

Franziska looked up from the papers. 'From time to time, I currently have some business here in California. I have to go back to Berlin next week for one of my other cases.' She went back to reading but then looked at the girl again.

'You said you are a professional magician,' she commented.

'Yes! I come from a family full of magicians! Do you want me to show me a trick, Ms. Franziska?' Trucy asked her.

'A-ah, yes. Show me.'

'Don't show her _that_ , Trucy,' Miles warned as he handed Franziska her coffee.

'What do you mean, Miles Edgeworth?!' Franziska looked at her 'little brother'.

'Trucy knows exactly what I am implying. That is all that matters,' he commented and sat down on the other arm chair next to Franziska and opposite of Trucy.

'Alright, uncle Miles…' Trucy knew what he meant. A few years ago, he had explained to her with a stuttering voice that showing her 'Magic Panties' to everyone was not a good idea, after witnessing it for the first time during one of his earlier babysitting experiences. On the question why not, he had remained silent and finally repeated himself by saying it was just not proper for a girl to show it to everyone. She recalled that Phoenix had told her something similar when she showed her 'Magic Panties trick' for the first time.

'Let me get my cape!' Trucy ran towards the hallway and came back with a smile. Franziska gave Miles a questioning glance, but he looked at her with a neutral face, anticipating her reaction on Trucy's tricks. 'Here it comes!' Suddenly, the cape flew up in the air and a big wooden doll appeared. 'Hello uncle Miles and Ms. Franziska! Gooooood evening!' Franziska looked at Trucy with surprised eyes and Miles held in a grin.

'Hello, Mr. Hat,' Miles answered with a satisfied face and sat back in his chair.

'How did that thing get there?! There is no way that doll fits in your cape!'

'You should not ask a magician that, Franziska,' Miles commented amusingly.

'I heard that you both can speak German! Me too! I can speak German verrrrrry well,' Mr. Hat said. 'Bratwurst and Schnitzel! HAHAHAHA!' Suddenly Miles got a déjà vu. These were the only German words Phoenix knew as well. He smiled.

Franziska looked at the doll and then to Trucy, surprised and overwhelmed.

'What did you think of that, Franziska?' Miles asked her curiously with a smirk.

She gave him a glare that Trucy could not see.

'I-it was… overwhelming. I am impressed, little girl.'

'Thank you, thank you, kind Miss,' Mr. Hat replied and Trucy giggled.

* * *

Franziska was shown some other tricks until she finished her coffee.

'I will leave now, I will call you tomorrow about these files.'

'That is fine.' Both Miles and Franziska stood up and Franziska turned towards Trucy.

'This meeting was definitely interesting, I thank you for showing me some of your magic tricks. I wish you luck in your study and career of professional magician.'

'Thanks! I will do my best to become the best magician in the world!' Trucy replied happily.

'Until next time,' Franziska said and followed her brother into the hallway. She put her arms into the coat which Miles held behind her.

'I think you are surprised by the kind of girl she is,' Miles softly commented when he handed his sister her bag. Franziska glared at him.

'Like I said, it was an interesting meeting. I must say, 'like father, like daughter', adopted or not,' Franziska smirked. 'Tschüss (bye), little brother.' She give Miles a glance and left the apartment with her handbag in one hand and the files in the other.

'Tschüss, Franziska,' Miles replied and followed her with his eyes when she walked away. Her whip slightly stuck out of her bag and her long black coat fluttered around her as she walked through the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

 **A/N**

I do not know why, but I like using different languages in my stories :-) This German conversation between the two siblings really gives this 'we grew up in Germany' vibe, which I personally like. I really hope my German here was OK, it has been a while since I last wrote or spoke the language.

Thank you for reading! ^^


	16. White Lie - Chapter 16

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 16** **–** **White Lie**

Shortly after Franziska left, Phoenix stood in the hall of Miles' apartment to get Trucy. Trucy was the one opening both the door downstairs and the front door of the apartment, as Miles gave her permission to do so.

'Hello daddy! And?! And?! How did it go? Tell me!' She wrapped her arms around him.

'I wish I knew already! I hope I passed. I am very curious myself!' Both entered the living room and Miles stood up from his armchair.

'How did it go, Wright?' Phoenix could see Miles was expectant.

'I hope everything went well. Cannot tell you yet. But there was a question about both you and me, at least I could answer those, haha.'

'We all hope the best for you,' Miles answered and looked at the man in formal clothes. _He looks far better now than when he wears those hobo clothes_ , Miles thought.

'Yes, thanks. Franziska said the same thing.'

'Franziska did?' Miles raised an eyebrow.

'I almost bumped into her when I walked around the corner towards your apartment.'

'Ah, yes. She came here to get some files.'

'She told me about that, yes… and about meeting my little girl.'

'Yes, she-,' Miles said but was interrupted by Trucy.

'I am not little anymore, daddy!' She pretended to be angry.

'Haha, say what you want Truce, but you will always be my little girl,' Phoenix replied and gave her a wink.

'Sit down,' Miles pointed gently at the armchair. 'I will get you some coffee.'

'Oh, yes please,' Phoenix answered and petted Pess on the back when she came towards him.

'She is shaking,' Phoenix commented and kept inspecting the dog. 'You did not hug her too hard, didn't you?' he asked Trucy and looked into her eyes.

'I'd never do that! You know that daddy!' Trucy came closer and sat on the ground, next to the dog. She was indeed shaking. 'What is wrong with Pess, daddy?'

'I have no idea,' he replied while stroking his hand over the fur.

'Uncle Miles?' Trucy found her way into the kitchen. She saw the Chief Prosecutor putting a cup under the coffee machine.

'Yes, Trucy?' Miles turned his head around in order to look at the girl.

'Pess is acting strange…'

'Strange?' Miles asked, very confused.

'There is something wrong with her.'

'I beg your pardon, but do not understand what you mean, Trucy.'

'You better see it for yourself,' she eventually said and took Miles's arm and pulled it a little to let him know he had to come with her.

'Look, she is all shaky.' Miles crouched down and inspected his dog. Pess was looking at him and came closer, wanting him to hold her. He did what she wanted and pulled her close.

'I have only seen it a few times… I do not hope it is what I think it is.'

'You know why she is acting like this?' Phoenix asked.

'I-I experienced it twice before… I don't hope-' Suddenly Pess sprung out of Miles' arms and began barking loudly. 'Pess, quit barking! Now!' Miles strictly said to the dog. He had raised his voice. She was unusually uneasy, walking in circles around the table. Pess let her ears hang, listened to Miles and stopped barking, but continued to walk nervously in the room.

Then there it was, Pess had already sensed it coming. It was not a heavy earthquake, but no one expected it to happen. The dog fled towards the sofa and hid under it, still making many growling sounds. 'Trucy, get under the table!' Phoenix immediately ordered his daughter who was at the other side of the room. He then turned himself towards Miles.

Phoenix saw the fear in Miles' eyes. The prosecutor curled himself up into a ball, as the floor kept shaking. Miles re-experienced the scene in the elevator. _The earthquake, the blackout, no oxygen… his father… his father…_ He began sobbing.

'Miles…' Phoenix laid a hand on his shoulder. 'It will stop any moment,' Phoenix tried to say as calm as possible. He got no response. There were in the middle of the living room and Phoenix pushed the rolled up Miles from underneath the hanging lamp towards the sofa, just in case the earthquake would become more violent.

'Miles?! Edgeworth?! Are you listening to me?!' Phoenix asked him loudly, covering both of their heads, just in case. No answer. He only heard the prosecutor's heavy breathing and sobbing. Phoenix looked at his face. His eyes were closed with force, resulting in frowns in his forehead.

Phoenix hugged Miles, as he simply had no other idea how to calm him down. The last thing he wanted was Miles losing consciousness.

The earthquake did not last long, only half a minute or so, but it almost made the prosecutor pass out.

'Edgeworth? It is over now.' Phoenix looked down at the shivering man he was holding.

'You better lie down, come on, get on the sofa.' Phoenix stood up and with the help of Trucy, he put the man on the sofa.

'Did uncle Miles lose consciousness?' Trucy asked her father and hung over Miles' face.

'Fortunately not, I am sure he will be alright soon,' Phoenix answered and pulled her back a little. It indeed took some minutes for Miles to stop shivering and to open his eyes again.

'Mnnn,' he moaned and opened them, finding the family Wright looking at him and one of his hands being held by the teenager.

'Are you alright, uncle Miles?' Trucy asked him while she let go of his hand. It took a while for Miles to answer her.

'I- I just got shocked by the earthquake, Trucy. T-there is no need to worry about me.' Trucy looked at her father, who avoided her gaze. She knew he was not alright.

'I do not know why, but you always seem to be the person that happens to be with me when disaster for me strikes,' Miles murmured and slowly sat upright. Phoenix knew he was hinting at the nightmare he had when Phoenix stayed over at his house.

'Is that so bad, then?' Phoenix asked him with a teasing tone.

'…Shut up, Wright.' Phoenix grinned hearing the reply, _the old prideful Edgeworth had returned._

* * *

Miles walked in front, heading towards the stairs. Phoenix followed him automatically, without questioning him. Pess sprung down the stairs happily when Trucy let the leash slip for a second.

'She is definitely eager for a walk,' Phoenix commented. Miles only nodded as a reply.

All stopped in front of the outside entrance of the building. Trucy gave back Miles the dog leash.

'I will get some air and walk Pess to the park,' Miles said in monotone voice.

'Are you really alright, uncle Miles?'

'Thanks for your concern, Trucy, but I am alright now. There is no need to worry about me.' Phoenix looked at Miles with a doubtful look. He was scared to death just two hours ago and was still shaking like a leaf.

'I bid you two goodnight.'

'By uncle Miles! Bye Pess!' Trucy hugged the dog once more.

'I speak to you soon, Edgeworth. You will be the first to know if I passed.'

'Thank you, I hope to hear it soon from you.'

'Alright…,' Phoenix continued. 'If there is anything wrong… you can always call me… there can be aftershocks…you know…'

Miles looked at Phoenix and his serious face became less tense.

'Thank you, Wright. I will be fine, though.' It did not sound that convincing for Phoenix, but he let Miles have it his way.

'…Alright. Goodnight. Thanks for today,' Phoenix shortly put his hand on Trucy's head.

'It was no problem. Goodnight, have a safe trip home.'

The Wrights and Miles parted ways. As Miles and his dog were still standing in front of the apartment complex, Trucy waved at the man with the long coat until he and her father had vanished behind the corner of the street.

Miles then heard his ringtone and got his mobile phone out. _Franziska von Karma_ , de ID caller showed. His lips formed a small smile. He was certain that his sister had felt the earthquake as well, and wanted to check up on him. Miles put the phone against his right ear.

'Franziska.'

* * *

Phoenix and Trucy sat in the bus, heading back home. It was dark outside and Trucy put her head on her father's shoulder. It was quiet in the bus, there was only an old lady sitting in front, gazing outside.

'Daddy, I do not understand.' She looked at her father, who put an arm around her when she spoke.

'What is bothering you, Truce?'

'Uncle Miles… he lied.'

'What do you mean?'

'First, he lied to me about taking the stairs, saying it is 'exercise'. Then he says that he just got shocked by the earthquake. I know he lied about both. Why is uncle Miles so afraid of elevators and earthquakes? There must be something bothering him. You did not ask him, either.'

'Yes, I know Edgeworth has problems with both elevators and earthquakes ever since I met him again in the beginning of my career.'

'You knew?' Trucy asked her father.

'Yes, I figured out as well a long time ago, and eventually he told me why.'

'One of your first cases?'

'Yes, it is the case wherein I defended Edgeworth.'

'What happened in that case, daddy?' Trucy asked her father and hung a little more into him, her head still on his shoulder. Phoenix stroked her hair and glanced at her.

'Edgeworth was a prime suspect in a murder case,' Phoenix softly said to her.

'Uncle Miles was?!' she immediately turned her head and her eyes widened.

'Shhhh, Truce,' Phoenix said to her and hold one finger in front of his mouth. 'Not so loud.'

She nodded and moved to her previous position with her head resting against her father.

'Can you tell me about that case, daddy?' she whispered.

'It took place in 2016, I had already had two cases against Edgeworth,' Phoenix began. Trucy nodded and listened to the long story that continued even when they stepped out the bus and walked to their home.

'Uncle Miles has been through a lot,' Trucy eventually says and watched her father open the door of their office and home.

'He has indeed. That is why I want to help him any way I can.'

'He needs people who love him,' Trucy muttered and sat down on the couch. 'Well, he has us. Right, daddy?' Phoenix watched his daughter. Miles' story had had a big impact on her, he deduced.

'Yes, he has indeed,' he eventually answered and patted his daughter on her head.

* * *

 **A/N**

I cut this chapter in two parts (chapter 16 and 17) because they are two different situations. I thought it was better this way ^^ Thanks for reading (and following this story)!


	17. Relief - Chapter 17

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 17 - Relief**

Two weeks passed after that unfortunate day with the earthquake. Phoenix had called Miles the day after, just to check up on him. Luckily for them, there were no palpable aftershocks and Miles was fine.

* * *

Phoenix had been pacing up and down for over four hours in the office. Apollo sat at his desk, looked up from his casefile and gave his boss an annoying glare.

'Please, Mr. Wright, can you at least sit down and not walk around the sofa. It really distracts me.'

Today Phoenix would receive the result of the bar exam via the post. It was two o' clock, but he had already woken up at half past four in the early morning. He was too nervous to sleep any longer and had been awake and acting nervous ever since.

'It will be alright, daddy. Sit down and I will get you a bottle of grape juice,' Trucy said and opened the refrigerator.

After finishing the bottle, someone knocked on the door of the office. Phoenix ran to it on his slippers and opened the door.

'Good afternoon, are you Mr. Wright?' the man in postal uniform asked.

'Y-yes, I am.'

'I have a registered envelope for you. Can you sign this paper, please?'

'Yes, yes,' Phoenix replied, scribbled down his name and bid the deliverer farewell.

He anxiously sat down back on the sofa. Trucy sat next to her father and watched him opening the envelope. Apollo followed the situation and turned his head towards the two. It was silent for a while and even Apollo felt his mouth getting dry.

'We hereby would like to congratulate you with passing the bar examinations successfully,' Phoenix read out loud. A wide smile from-ear-to-ear appeared on his face. Trucy clapped excitedly and hugged her father.

'You did it, daddy! I am so happy!' She kissed him on his cheek.

'Wow, I cannot believe it. I passed it.'

Apollo walked towards the couch. 'Congratulations, Mr. Wright. You are a lawyer again.'

'Yes…,' Phoenix replied and read the letter once more. 'Thanks, Polly.' He looked up at the young man in red.

'I have to call Edgeworth immediately.'

Phoenix looked for Miles' name in his phone's contact list and touched 'call'. The phone only rang twice.

'Ah, Wright,' it sounded on the other side of the line.

'That is different from the standard 'Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth speaking',' Phoenix joked.

'Err.. yes, well I was waiting for your call and I am curious what news you have.'

'I just received it, I immediately called you. It says I passed the bar exam successfully, Edgeworth. I am so glad. I am a lawyer again!'

'That is wonderful news, Wright. Congratulations. You worked hard for it.'

'Thank you, Edgeworth. I could not have done it without your help.'

'It is you who made the test, Wright.'

'Haha. We need to celebrate, come at the Borscht Bowl Club at eight tonight.'

'Ah, yes. I can make it. I will be there.'

'See you there then.'

'Yes, see you there, Wright,' Miles answered. Phoenix noticed how the prosecutor sounded relieved and almost happy? He snickered. 'What is wrong?' Miles then asked.

'No, no, nothing. See you. Bye!'

'Bye, Wright.' The line was disconnected.

* * *

Miles walked into the club and saw Phoenix already sitting with an envelope in his hands. There was a woman singing on stage together with a small band playing.

'Good evening, Wright.' Phoenix looked up and smiled at Miles.

'Hello Edgeworth!' Phoenix stood up, much to Miles' surprise.

Before Miles could even stick out his arm, he was pulled in a short embrace.

'I am so glad, ' he spoke and let Miles go.

'Y-yes, again, congratulations,' Miles stuttered. 'I-I'll get the drinks.'

After getting him a red wine and Phoenix a beer, he sat down again.

'Here is the official letter I received today,' Phoenix said and handed the prosecutor the envelope. Miles began reading it and nodded a few times.

'Hey Nicky, celebrating with your friend?'

Phoenix turned his head around to see his boss standing behind him. He smiled back at the Russian man.

'Ah, yes, I passed the bar exam,' Phoenix replied.

'I know! I saw you on the TV just now! Congrats, lad.' He gave Phoenix a hand and a pat on his shoulder.

 _He saw me on the television?! The media has already caught wind of the news then._

'But does that mean you will be leaving us?' The man made a sad face to which Phoenix had to laugh.

'I will stop by as often as possible. Trucy will still be here, though.'

'Yes, I am happy she will. Your lovely daughter keeps amazing me.'

'And... I will be willing to play you a song or two from time to time.' The man laughed heartily to that.

'You can keep your talent for yourself,' he joked. 'Besides, you _can_ only play two songs, Nick.'

'Well, then get him to play for you.' Phoenix pointed at Miles. 'He is the one that taught me the song you wanted me to learn.' The boss looked at Miles with a smile.

'I have seen you a couple of times here in the club before, mister. But we failed to introduce ourselves.' The man and Miles shook hands.

'Dimitri Ivanov.'

'Miles Edgeworth.'

'You seem a good friend of his and I must thank you, Miles. This poker champion could only play one song and it made me go mad. Thanks to you, the stress became less,' he continued and gave Phoenix a smirk to which Phoenix funnily rolled his eyes.

'It was quite a task, I have to admit,' Miles replied and gave the spikey-haired man another smirk.

'Oh, I can believe that,' the boss answered with laugh. 'But you do not look like a poker player. What is your profession?' he asked Miles.

'I am a prosecutor.' The eyes of the man grew big.

'Two rivals who are actually friends!' he laughed loudly, almost tears rolling over his face. 'You are two funny lads.'

Miles raised one eyebrow and looked at Phoenix, who was grinning.

'By the way, Nick. Since you won the last poker round last week, the two hundred bucks are yours. I'll give it to you later.'

'That is awesome, thanks,' Phoenix replied and turned to Miles.

'Dinner is on me next time.'

'I have to get back to the bar, just came here to congratulate you. See you around, lad.'

'Thanks and sure! I will be here next week too,' Phoenix replied.

The man waved and walked away.

'I thought you didn't play for money?' Miles asked him.

'Normally not, but I had a few people last week who were keen to bet their money and eventually lost against me, haha.'

'You have a lot of confidence, I hear.'

'Well, I _am_ called a poker champion,' Phoenix replied and took his glass of beer in his hand. Miles snorted.

'But now you are a defense attorney. I am glad you are back in the world of law, Wright.' Miles lifted his glass with wine.

'Well, so am I,' Phoenix answered and they toasted.

* * *

'Wright, please stop drinking now, you've had enough. I would next expect you to get drunk that easily.' He and Phoenix had drunken alcohol together before, but back then the spikey-haired man had not drunken much. Miles thought the amount Phoenix had drunken now was not that much to make someone almost pass out. Well, apparently it did. _I should not have let him drunk those few beers._

The prosecutor had only drunk one glass of wine, but the defense lawyer on the other hand had drunk a few beers. He was not that good with alcohol, Miles now discovered.

'Just... just let me... I have a celebration... I studied so hard… I am so happy,' Phoenix murmured.

'I know you studied hard. However, I will not be giving you a ride home if you keep drinking.'

'Nawh, come on, Miles. Just... just a little party.'

Miles noticed the usage of his first name. Phoenix only used it when he was emotional or like now, drunk. He often wondered if he had to call him 'Phoenix', but somehow he did not know if that was okay, for both him and Phoenix. He had called him by his first name perhaps twice, but it did not feel right. He was so used to using their last names... But what about he just tried it once more? There were closer now than ever before.

Miles stood up and walked to the bar to pay the bill. However, the kind Dimitri said that because of the celebration tonight, it was on him. Miles kept saying it was not needed, but eventually gave in.

'Just bring Nick home safely and you have repaid your debt,' he said and winked.

Miles travelled back to their table were Phoenix was almost falling from his chair.

'We shall leave now. Come.' Miles put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

'Miles...,' Phoenix muttered.

'Yes, what is it?'

'Thank you for everything,' he continued and with sleepy eyes he locked gazes with the prosecutor.

'...' Miles was quiet and stared at the man. 'Alright, come on, Phoenix,' he then said and pulled Phoenix up and hold the received letter in one hand.

'You called me... me... Phoenix.'

'Yes, indeed I did. Now stand up and walk carefully.'

He helped Phoenix to balance himself and while still holding him, Miles exited the Borscht Bowl Club together with the defense attorney.


	18. A Warm Welcome - Chapter 18

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 18 – A Warm Welcome**

'You're quite busy, daddy,' Trucy said when she observed her father who had sweat droplets on his forehead.

'I want the agency to look at least representable when Athena comes next week.' Trucy grinned and Apollo, who was working at his desk snickered. 'She should have come sooner,' the lawyer in red muttered. The 'office' was always chaotic and things got lost often owing to the mess.

'I am curious what she is like. You told me she was nineteen, right? I am sure we will get along well!'

'Looking at her in person and via the mail, you two will for certain be best friends,' he answered his daughter and let a pile of books fall on the ground. Phoenix had been busy for already a few hours, moving boxes and looking in his old cupboards deciding what he wanted to keep or throw away.

'Wow, I almost forgot I had this,' Phoenix said and took the first book from the pile he just put on the ground.

'What is that?' a curious Trucy asked.

'This is the photobook from my youth.'

'Oh, really?! I wanna see! Young daddy!' she laughed and skipped towards him. 'Did you already have this spikey hair back then?' she then continued. Phoenix snorted.

'Yes, I did. Here, take a look while I put these things back in the cupboard,' he handed her the photobook and lifted the last box with old books.

'Aww, here you are a baby, daddy,' she commented and sat down on the couch. She turned to the second page with another baby photo. Phoenix sat in his baby stool while his mother fed him.

'Daddy, did your father make this picture?' she asked him. Phoenix closed the door of the cupboard. Satisfied, he looked around, appreciating the cleanness of the office. He then sat next to his daughter on the couch.

'Sorry, which one?'

'This one,' the teenager answered and pointed at the thirty-four-year-old photo.

'Yes, I think so.' He examined the picture. 'My dad was still with us back then, he vanished in thin air when I was four. So, yeah, I think he was the one who took the photo.'

'Grandmother looks so young,' she giggled.

'Yeah, my mom was around thirty there.' Phoenix smiled as he looked at his mother in the picture.

'Did grandmother make this book?'

'She did and gave it to me when I moved to my own house. I have never flipped through it, really.' Trucy turned the pages again, as she saw her father gradually growing up. Phoenix came closer to his daughter and put an arm around her while he glanced at the pictures with her.

'I-is that… uncle Miles?' Trucy stuttered and moved with her face towards the album to get a closer look.

'Hm?' Phoenix bent forwards, just like his daughter. 'Woah, I don't remember having this picture...' The photo showed the young trio of Phoenix, Miles and Larry Butz together in sports clothes. In the background was a big running track and the flag of the primary school fluttered in the wind.

'Mom must have made that one during sport day at school… and yeah…that is indeed Edgeworth,' he said and a soft smile appeared on his face.

'He is actually _laughing_ in this picture,' Trucy said and studied it once more.

'You and the Chief Prosecutor grew up together?!' Apollo's eyes grew big and rushed from his desk towards Trucy to see the evidence for himself. 'I thought you two just knew each other from court.'

Apollo's eyes widened even more seeing his boss as a nine-year-old kid with his arm around the shoulder of his rival. 'T-that is very…unexpected,' was the only thing he could say.

'Uncle Miles has the same hair with the bangs, you know,' Trucy giggled. 'He looks cute…'

'I cannot believe that is the Chief Prosecutor…,' Apollo spoke, while still glancing down

'Nothing about me? You two only seem interested in Edgeworth,' Phoenix pouted but then laughed. He then looked for his keys which were located somewhere in the small agency.

'Daddy, you were less cute than uncle Miles when you were younger. But I love you nonetheless,' she said and pretended to send him a kiss by blowing one from her hand. Phoenix snorted as a reply.

A knock was heard on the door of the agency. The two sitting on the couch and the spikey-haired man turned around. A man with cravat entered and instantly looked at Phoenix.

'Good afternoon, Wright. Are you ready to go?'

'Almost, I can't seem to find my keys…,' Phoenix answered, searching the dinner table and even the fruit basket. 'I did not put it in one of the boxes, right?!' he growled.

'Hello Trucy, Mr. Justice.' He greeted the youngsters who sat on the couch and were eyeing them with a funny look. Miles wondered why they were staring at him, but nonetheless continued talking to Phoenix. 'I see you have been cleaning up a little,' he said while looking around.

'Hello uncle Miles! Aww, you were so cute when you were little!' Trucy exclaimed and giggled softly.

'W-what are you talking about?' he stuttered, not knowing where this sudden statement was coming from.

'Daddy found this old photo album and Polly and I are looking through it. You are also in here, uncle Miles!' Trucy held up the photobook.

'Argh, why can't I find them?! I can't find those damn keys anywhere!' Phoenix hissed with frustration, now searching in his backpack.

' _I-I_ am in there?' Miles asked with shock, still not understanding the whole situation.

'Yes! Here!' Trucy pointed down at the photo and it caused Miles to come close and sit next to the bubbly magician. 'You see?!'

'I-I have never seen these before,' the Chief Prosecutor stammered.

'You were so cute, uncle Miles!' Trucy giggled. Miles frowned and his cheeks flushed a little.

'I was definitely not _cute_ , Trucy.'

She smirked. 'Well, _adorable_ then,' she joked, causing Miles' face to redden even more.

'This was during a sports day, if I remember correctly,' he continued, trying to ignore her previous comment. Trucy only watched him amusingly, as he examined the photo once more.

'Do you have photos of yourself in a photobook like daddy, uncle Miles?' Trucy then asked him.

'I do have some photos, but not that many,' he replied and then stood up.

'I can't find them anywhere,' Phoenix still was growling with frustration.

'Don't worry daddy, I will stay at the agency and search for the keys.'

'You're an angel, Truce,' he spoke and ruffled her hair. 'Alright, Edgeworth and I will head out and spend the money I won at the club.' He then turned himself towards the Chief Prosecutor. 'I hope you are very hungry, you can order anything you want, Edgeworth,' Phoenix said.

'Yes, thank you, however, I won't let you order beer, though,' Miles replied while walking towards the door.

'That was only once, Edgeworth! That was the single time I was a little tipsy.' Miles let out a snort, he wanted to raise an objection to that as he had to drag a really drunk Phoenix back home last time, but thought it was better to let it go for now. Phoenix followed him eventually when he had put on his jacket.

'Bye, kids!' he enthusiastically said and waved at his daughter and Apollo.

'Please, Mr. Wright, I am not-' Apollo tried to speak, but the door of the agency was shut loudly behind the two.

The young man sighed and felt Trucy grinning next to him.

'Hey kid, would you like some juice?' Trucy asked him jokingly and hopped off the couch. Apollo glanced at her with a very frustrated face and cleared his throat.

'Grr! Trucy!'

Trucy giggled and skipped towards the little kitchen to get their drinks. 'Ok, some juice it is, then.'

Poor Apollo saw her vanish and sighed again loudly.

* * *

The two men ate comfortably at a Greek restaurant in the neighborhood. Miles recommended it and Phoenix said he had never eaten so much delicious food.

'I better win another round when they play for money,' he had joked and laughed at Miles' disapproving glance.

'You know what I think about that. Let me remind you that you are a lawyer now,' he spoke while taking another bite.

'Yes, yes, Mr. Chief Prosecutor.'

The two continued to eat in silence until Miles spoke again.

'I-it was nostalgic to see those pictures of our younger days.'

'I think my mom took them, they were from 2001 if I remember correctly.'

'It seems so long ago. Quite a lot has happened since then,' Miles spoke and swallowed.

'We are in our thirties already. Oh god, we are getting old,' Phoenix laughed and glanced at the man opposite.

'My father died when he was around my age now,' Miles suddenly said. Phoenix noticed how he seemed more comfortable speaking about the topic 'father' ever since that visit to Kurain Village already some time ago.

'Time flies,' Phoenix answered, not really knowing what to answer to Miles' comment.

'I am glad I went there, I have no regrets,' the Chief Prosecutor said and put his knife and fork neatly on the plate as he was finished eating.

'That is very good to hear, Edgeworth. '

'Yes, and also…,' Miles continued a little hesitantly, 'I do not experience those terrific nightmares anymore,' he then said and he glanced at his friend.

'Well, it is all good news that I hear tonight.'

'Yes, I thought I should tell you.'

'Shall we celebrate with some beer, then?' Phoenix teased.

'Wright!' Miles almost yelled but then let out a laugh. 'Wright, really…,' he added while shaking his head and continued to watch how Phoenix took his last bite with a provoking expression on his face.

* * *

When they arrived back at the agency in the late evening, Trucy was washing the dishes she used when she ate by herself. Apollo already left to go back home, she had said.

Phoenix went to the bathroom and Miles was alone in the living room and he waited for both Wrights to return. As he said on the old couch, his eye fell upon the pile of books next to it. There was that photobook he saw before laying behind the stack, and now the first book on top of the pile was something like.. a sketchbook? His hand reached out to it but then Miles thought he shouldn't look at it, as it felt like he was invading Phoenix's private life.

However, he got even more curious when he saw Phoenix's full name on the cover with the year 2014 next to it and a logo of Ivy University. It was from many years ago, he reckoned.

He simply could not resist and took the sketchbook in his hands. Miles opened it carefully and he could not believe his eyes.

There were beautiful drawings made by pencil. Fine lines formed a figure. A smiling woman sitting under an old tree, enjoying the sun. It was drawn with care and with passion, each line was put on paper with thought. The shadows made the woman come to life. He turned the page and saw a man in the rain with an umbrella and a little boy next to him, both holding hands and looking for shelter in the storm. The boy was looking at likely his father, who gave him a reassuring soft smile.

When she had put everything back in the cupboards, Trucy sat next to Miles on the couch. Miles was so immersed in the appealing drawings, he did not even hear Trucy entering the living room again and only noticed the magician when she hopped on the couch.

'Ah! Those are daddy's drawings! I just looked at them too this evening when you two left to eat,' she said and sat a little closer to Miles.

'Wri-Your father is definitely talented…'

'Daddy was an art student at Ivy University,' she explained. 'But he did not finish his major but started to study law instead.'

'Yes, I heard something like that from your father before.'

'Ah, you found my old art book, I see,' Phoenix casually spoke and sat down on a chair opposite of the couch.

'I am sorry for looking into it without your permission, Wright,' Miles apologized and closed the book.

'Hey, hey, you can just look into it. I really do not mind,' the new lawyer answered.

'I must admit that you have a real talent for this, these drawings are… marvelous. '

Phoenix looked surprised, hearing this sudden praise from his childhood friend.

'T-thanks, Edgeworth…'

'Daddy even drew me with Mr. Hat a few months ago!' She grabbed another art book from a drawer, looked for the right page and showed the prosecutor.

'That is really remarkable.' Miles glanced at Phoenix again. 'Why did you stop your art degree and started law? Well, you do well at both professions, but why this change? '

'I-I believe I have told you before…,' Phoenix commented nervously.

'You haven't told me, daddy!' Trucy interrupted. Both persons on the couch looked at the lawyer who sighed then.

'Ah, yes, I remember now,' Miles then softly commented and hoped he had not asked the question. It came all back to him now. Him, the demon prosecutor, ruthless and wanting nothing short of perfection and guilty verdicts. Not being the boy he once was. Not doing the profession he wanted to do. Not following in his father's footsteps. Not the person who he was as a child and how the people remembered him. 'I apologize…,' Miles said softly, looking down at the art book in his hands. _He did it for me,_ Miles thought.

'… No need to be sorry. It worked out well, didn't it?' Phoenix reassured him.

'But tell _me_ daddy, why did you change major?' Trucy whined. Phoenix glanced at Miles first and then gave his lovely daughter a smile.

'I wanted to help Edgeworth.'

* * *

Athena had called Phoenix to let him know she was in the States and found a small apartment in the neighborhood where also the agency was located. She had passed her bar exam in the same period as Phoenix and they had promised that when she would start working, the first thing they would do was eating out with the whole agency.

And so, in June 2027, a few weeks after Athena had settled down back in the United States, the three members of the agency and Athena met up at the Borscht Bowl Club.

The three were a bit early, as Trucy also had a show that evening and wanted to prepare.

'Ah, there she is,' Phoenix said and gave the girl with long red hair a soft smile when she noticed him in the corner of the club at the round table. Trucy and Apollo turned their heads and saw how Athena waved and approached them.

'Hello, Mr. Wright!' she cheerfully exclaimed.

'Hi Athena, good to see you again!' They shook hands. Then, Phoenix put each of his hands on the two sitting left and right from him. 'Let me introduce the members of the agency.'

'This is my lovely daughter Trucy,' he said and pinched her cheek.

'Daddy!' she pouted and rubbed over the place which her father just touched.

'Hi! I am Trucy, expert magician! Nice to meet you!' she laughed and shook hands with Athena.

'Oh, Mr. Wright told me about you and your fantastic tricks, I can't wait to see them!' she replied and sat down opposite of her new boss and next to the other agency members.

'Well, and I cannot wait to show you, Athena!' Trucy pointed at the stage.

'You are performing today?'

'Yup! In ten minutes!' Trucy nodded.

Phoenix then spoke again. 'And this is the other lawyer of the Wright Anything Agency, Apollo Justice.'

'Nice to meet you, Athena,' Apollo said and formally shook hands with the girl.

'I read about the case wherein you defended Mr. Wright! You did so well there, Mr. Justice!'

'A-ah, thanks?' Apollo nervously touched his neck and felt his face become warmer. 'P-please, just call me Apollo,' he then added and looked away.

'We are celebrating Athena's arrival,' Phoenix spoke.

'And passing our bar exams, Mr. Wright!'

'Haha, yes, indeed.'

That moment one of the waitresses came to them with some drinks Phoenix ordered before Athena arrived. The girl in her twenties put down the four drinks on the table and smiled at Phoenix and Trucy, who she knew very well.

'Enjoy your drinks,' she then said and travelled back to the bar with the empty tray under her arm.

'Well, let us toast then,' Phoenix spoke and held up his drink and the others followed.

'Welcome Athena, to the Wright Anything Agency. That the truth in every case is discovered and that our clients will face justice!'

'Welcome to the club, Athena!' Trucy squealed. 'I hope you are ready for a chaotic ride!'

Phoenix laughed at his daughter's words. Apollo snickered, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Nothing was predictable with the Wrights.

'Ready to begin!' the blue widget around Athena's neck spontaneously exclaimed. All laughed.

'Definitely! Let the story begin, boss! ' Athena then spoke and all four members toasted with their glass in the air.

* * *

 **A/N**

Two chapters left! The end is near :( I hope to finish this story in my holidays I am currently having. Thank you for reading and following this story! ^^


	19. Decisive Showdown - Chapter 19

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 19 – Decisive Showdown**

Phoenix had expected Athena to become part of the agency fast and smoothly, as she was a bubbly teenager and a great teamwork spirit. However, he did not know it would go that easy. It felt already like it had not been otherwise the first week she started working. Apollo gave her some instructions on where to find casefiles in the agency and where the detention center and courtroom were located. Trucy and Athena chatted after working hours in the agency. They spoke about everything: Trucy's magic tricks and upcoming shows, Athena's stay in Germany and the university there and even about make-up and accessories.

Already in the second week they got a new case. It was the first case for Phoenix. As usual for Phoenix, it was not an usual case. On the contrary, it was an extraordinary first case with a defendant none other than a real whale. Phoenix still laughed when thinking back to when Miles heard about his case and called him with a stuttering voice. He could not believe it and followed the news closely.

With his badge back on his lapel, Phoenix knew he had to repay Miles with all he had got. He had to find the truth to what happened in 2020.

Time was running out, both he and Miles knew. The date of the planned execution of Simon Blackquill came closer and closer, making the Chief Prosecutor quite nervous, as Phoenix saw.

However, his attention was brought to another case first. Apollo had been moody, sad and in other unpredictable moods ever since. It was when he heard the news that his dear friend Clay Terran was murdered at the Space Center he worked at.

That day, the 15th of December 2027, the young lawyer was working at the office with the television on in the background. The news theme sounded and Apollo turned around to watch it.

 _Today, a special rocket called HAT-2 was supposed to be launched from the Cosmos Space Center. However, it was interrupted by a bombing, just an hour before the actual launch. The two astronauts in the capsule could made it out by one carrying the other._

His face went paler as they announced that there had been a bombing at the launch. His heartrate increased and he felt some feeling of relief when it was announced that the two were able to get out.

 _We heard just a while ago that one of the two astronauts was found dead, shot and impaled with a knife in his chest. The other astronaut is arrested as suspicions on committing the murder._

Phoenix sat on the sofa while reading though the official files of his last case in front of the television. Trucy and Athena had left together to get some sandwiches for everyone for lunch.

Then, the name of the decreased was presented on screen.

'No, no…t-that cannot be…,' Apollo stuttered, eyes becoming damp. Slowly, he walked towards the television and stood right before it, blocking Phoenix's sight.

'Polly, please move. I cannot see a thing, kid.'

Apollo did not move himself, his eyes were glued on the screen.

'Clay… Clay…'

Phoenix then noticed that something was not right. He stood up and travelled towards his protégé.

'Apollo, what is wrong?' he asked him seriously, switching looks between the news and the young man in red.

'Clay…,' Apollo muttered, turning his head away from his boss.

Phoenix then saw the name displayed on the screen and focused on the story. _Clay Terran was found dead, murdered._

'You know this Clay, Apollo?' Phoenix laid a hand on the youngster's shoulder, but Apollo still did not show him his face.

'Clay…,' he began softly.

'Did you know him well?' Phoenix squeezed his shoulder a bit.

'C-Clay…is…was…is…my best friend.' At the word 'friend' he broke down, tears filling his eyes and running down his face. He let himself fall to his knees, his hands hiding his face.

Phoenix was slightly shocked, but then crouched down in front of Apollo.

'He was dear to you…,' he only said. The other lawyer did not reply, but continued to sob.

Phoenix had difficulty to watch Apollo in such a painful state. He came closer and hugged him for a minute. Apollo kept crying with his hands covering his face and therefore did not return the hug. However, Phoenix reckoned that it helped him a little as his sobs became less. He then let go of his employee.

'It is alright to cry, Apollo. It is very painful.'

'…'

'It really is.'

'…H-he was murdered. They said he was m-murdered…,' Apollo kept repeating and then finally let his hands fall down next to his sides. With wet eyes and a heartbroken expression he simply looked at his boss, saying nothing.

Phoenix just looked back, not knowing what to say. It suddenly remembered him of Mia Fey, his Chief who was brutally murdered in the office.

'Let's stand up,' Phoenix spoke then, helping the other man up and pushed him a little towards the sofa. 'Sit down for now.'

'I need to know what happened. Why…why would someone...m-murder him? He is so kind…'

'First thing you need to do know is taking a good breath.'

The news was over and the annoying commercials started. Phoenix used the remote control to turn the television off, leaving them both in silence.

'W-what do I do?'

'What do you mean, Apollo?' Phoenix asked him kindly and put an arm around him.

'He was one of the most important people I had.'

'I know it is difficult, I really do.'

'I must get onto the bottom of his. Solomon could not have k-killed Terran…'

'You knew that Clay and Solomon would be launched into space together?'

'Yes, I saw Clay a few days ago and we spoke and said goodbye, as he would leave for some time…,' Apollo said, '-a-and… not forever,' he then added softly.

'I will go to the detention center now,' the young man spoke and stood up when his tears had all dried up.

'You should take it easy…,' Phoenix began, looking up at the standing protégé.

'I will defend him.'

'Are you sure this is wise, Apollo?' he asked him.

'Yes.'

Phoenix sighed. He was confused by this sudden turn of events, Apollo even more, he thought.

'Are you alright going by yourself?' Phoenix asked him, as he was extremely concerned at the moment. Apollo put on his jacket and watched his boss looking at him with doubt.

'Yes. I will help him and find the truth. I will do this for Clay,' he answered. His voice cracked at the last sentence and without looking back at his boss, he hurried out.

* * *

Trucy and Athena both had a worried expression on their face. They saw how Apollo looked at his boss, sitting behind his desk. He seemed another person with the eye patch, bandages and the jacket hanging over his shoulders. The bombing of courtroom number four earlier had been the cause of his injuries. As if he had not experienced enough pain. It was during the case wherein Athena Cykes made her court debut in the trial of her friend Juniper Woods. Miles had watched from the audience, not just Phoenix but also to watch his new female protégé. The Chief Prosecutor admitted to Phoenix he was quite impressed by her way of thinking and pointing out contradictions in testimonies and evidence.

It was a relief when Juniper was found not guilty. However, during the bombing of the courtroom, Apollo had protected and shielded Juniper. It caused her to be safe and unharmed. But that was something you could not say about Apollo.

Now the young male lawyer with bandages was clearing is throat as he started to speak to his boss.

'I have to leave,' was the only thing Apollo said to him. Trucy and Athena gasped.

'I need to take some time off, to clear my mind and investigate this case on my own.'

Phoenix knew that Apollo was in pain and understood he needed some time to think. However, the state of the young man worried him tremendously. And not him alone, the two girls watched him doubtfully as he closed the door behind him when he exited the office.

Apollo left, heartbroken and not accepting nothing but the truth. He started his own investigation, without his boss, nor Athena. He was in mental and physical pain and wanted to be alone for a while.

It was quiet the next days and the feeling of worry was present by all members of the agency.

Unfortunately, this case was not the only one to bring chaos in the Wright Anything Agency. There was even bigger case of which no one had foreseen that even more members would get involved in trouble.

* * *

Phoenix decided to take over Solomon Starbuck's case while Apollo Justice recuperated. Apollo had been the defense attorney the first day of the trial, it was then that it came to light that Clay was first shot and then stabbed in the heart with a knife of a space kit which was used by all the staff members. It meant Phoenix had to go back to the detention center a few times and he learned that Solomon was a nice guy who valued his friendship with Clay.

It also meant he had to go back to the Space Center multiple times and Athena followed him. It was remarkable how much she knew about the center and the GYAXA space program. He never really expected her to have interest in it, but nothing surprised him anymore with her and he praised Athena for her knowledge.

Detective Bobby Fulbright had helped them at the center. It had surprised Phoenix, as detectives were normally not so cooperative with lawyers. Furthermore, he told them about Prosecutor Simon Blackquill and that he felt uneasy about him prosecuting while on death row. He seemed a nice guy who was actively involved in the case.

'The previous case at the Space Center called the UR-1 case caused him to be locked up now. He said he had been hunting this 'Phantom' for several years now and he thinks that he is involved in this case as well.'

Phoenix had heard of the Phantom. He was an unknown figure, speculated to have murdered several people. However, no one knew something about this mysterious person.

As they walked to the exit of the center, they saw a woman with a purple hair and a robot next to her entering the building.

'Hello, my name is Phoenix Wright. I am a defense lawyer, do you work here?' The woman turned around and snorted.

'A defense lawyer…,' she murmured. 'Yes, my name is Aura Blackquill and I work here as a robotics engineer.'

The eyes of Phoenix grew big. 'Blackquill?! A-are you related to Prosecutor Simon Blackquill?'

She let out a laugh. 'Yes, he is my little brother. And so what if I am? Is he making your life difficult, defense lawyer?'

She then turned to Athena, watching her with an angry expression.

'The widget,' she then said and pointed at the instrument around the young lawyer's neck. 'Metis made it.'

'She did,' was the only think Athena said and turned away.

'Metis was the one encouraging and mentoring Simon to study psychology…,' Aura muttered to herself, suddenly with a sad expression on her face. 'She was our everything.'

'We should head out and visit the detention center before visiting hours end, Mr. Wright,' Athena said to her boss, but still glancing at the woman with purple hair.

'Ah, yes. I will speak to you later, Ms. Blackquill,' Phoenix said to the woman, but she was already walking at the end of the hall and left without saying goodbye. _Who was Metis?_ Phoenix thought and followed Athena outside. _Do Athena and Ms. Blackquill know each other?_

* * *

The court was in session. Phoenix and Athena at one side of the room, Simon Blackquill with handcuffs on at the other side.

'I ask witness Aura Blackquill to testify what she saw when the murder on Clay Terran was committed,' Simon said and called his sister to the stand.

'So, tell us what you saw when you climbed down the ladder downstairs.'

'I saw the murderer with a certain lighter. I remember it was a lighter with something on it. I believe it was an image of the earth,' Aura explained, facing mainly her younger brother.

'Hold it!' a loud voice screamed and the man hurriedly came to the witness stand.

'Detective Fulbright! What are you doing here?!' The judge asked him with surprise.

'I have some new evidence! This was just found in the Space Center's museum!'

The whole courtroom burst out in whispers and noisiness. Phoenix felt sweat dropping from his forehead and saw prosecutor Blackquill slam his fist on the bench opposite.

'Order! I want order in the courtroom!' the judge shouted and hit the desk with the gavel multiple times.

'Detective, explain yourself!'

'I came as fast as I could, Your Honor! Because I have found new evidence!'

'What is this evidence, Fulbright-dono?!'

The man presented the evidence by holding it up in the air. 'This lighter!'

'T-that is the one Ms. Blackquill saw!' Phoenix exclaimed.

'It is not just a lighter! It is a gun as well!' The Detective opened it and showed the little gun.

'What?! Have you checked it on fingerprints, Fulbright-dono?!' Simon asked him still in shock.

'I came to announce the presence of the lighter first. I will give it to the forensic team immediately!'

Athena and Phoenix looked at each other. This was a new big discovery in the investigation of this case.

* * *

It did not took long for the detective to return to the courtroom.

'We have found a match with the database, sirs!'

'You did?! Then tell us!' Blackquill demanded. _Were these really the Phantom's fingerprints?!_

'They belong to… Ms. Athena Cykes!' he announced. Again, all audience began whispering to each other and everyone turned their heads to Athena, who became pale.

'What?!'

'Alright, this is a 180 degrees turn of events. Ms. Athena Cykes will now be taken into custody and brought to the detention center. I can declare a verdict for Mr. Starbuck.'

Solomon came forward, in shock and watched how Athena was taken away. Phoenix tried to raise an objection, but he felt like his throat was squeezed. He became white as a sheet, just like Simon, who was also lost for words.

'I find Mr. Solomon Starbuck… not guilty! Court will resume tomorrow. You can continue your investigations.' The judge slammed his gravel and the court slowly became empty.

* * *

It was no time to sit still, Phoenix did everything he could to research and ask the people at the Space Center new questions.

'I feel so bad for Athena, she couldn't have committed murder,' Trucy murmured sadly as she followed her father from the bus stop to the Space Center. The red and white lint was still present and a police officer approached them.

'I have been allowed to investigate the crime scene. My name is Phoenix Wright, defense attorney,' Phoenix exclaimed pointing at the badge on his lapel.

'Yeah, I have seen you before, go in,' the man replied and opened the door for him.

It was quiet in both the Space Center and the Space Museum, which was part of the building. Both the Wrights walked through the long hallway. Phoenix had expected to see more people, but it was very quiet. If he could find at least one person who he could ask questions, that would already help him...

'Polly!' Trucy exclaimed and ran to the end of the hall.

Apollo turned around, just like the women with purple hair he was talking to.

Phoenix watched how Aura gave him a disgusting look as he came closer.

'Hello Apollo, Ms. Blackquill,' he started slightly nervous.

Apollo have a simple nod and turned his attention back to the woman with the robot next to her. 'Thank you for your time, I hope to speak to you if I have any more questions,' he said and walked away.

'Polly?! Where are you going?!' Trucy asked him with concern and followed the man with bandages. 'Wait, Polly!'

It was that moment that Phoenix noticed Aura looking at him intensely.

'Ms. Blackquill-.'

'You are defending Athena Cykes, am I right?!' she asked him.

'Y-yes, I am…'

'Then I have nothing to discuss with you,' she replied and began walking in Trucy's and Apollo's direction.

'Mr. Wright…,' a female voice sounded and Phoenix turned his head around immediately to the other side.

A girl in yellow approached him shyly.

'Ah, Juniper… wait…what are you doing here?' _Athena's childhood friend she got a not guilty verdict!_

She stared at the ground. 'It's about Thena…'

'What?! Has something happened at the detention center?!'

'N-no!… I just wanted to tell you something about Thena...' she said carefully, now looking up and playing with her hair nervously. 'There is something you should know.'

Phoenix felt uncomfortable now. Did Athena have some big secret she never told about? 'Athena is familiar with the space center, Mr. Wright. She has always tried to never talk about it.'

'It?' Phoenix asked.

'The death of her mother,' Juniper clarified.

'Her mother died?!'

The girl nodded. 'Her mother, Metis Cykes…,' Juniper swallowed. 'She… was killed here in the Space Center seven years ago, in 2020.'

Phoenix's eyes grew big. He knew about the UR-1 case, it was discussed yesterday at the trial. But the victim… was Athena's mother?!

'The victim back then… was her mother?!'

'She dislikes talking about it… it is difficult for her, Mr. Wright.'

'Y-yes, I can imagine that.'

'She was here at the Space Center the day when…when that man was murdered to go to the museum. But she didn't do it! She would never do something like that!' Juniper exclaimed and signed.

'You better speak to her yourself at the detention center,' she then said, eyes slowly filling with tears.

'Thena would never kill anyone, Mr. Wright! Please…please save her!' she cried.

'Of course I will, Juniper!' he patted her softly on the shoulder.

'T-thank you, Mr. Wright.'

'I will have to get Trucy and we will go and see her, alright?'

Juniper nodded.

'Sir! We ask you to leave this building immediately!' The officer Phoenix saw earlier at the entrance came running to the two of them.

'W-what is wrong?' Phoenix asked, not knowing what was going on so suddenly.

'There is a hostage taking place! For your own safety, please exit this building immediately!'

'W-WHAT?!' Phoenix eyes grew bigger than when he heard the news about Athena.

'Follow me, now!' the man shouted and ran to an emergency exit.

'But.. my daughter is still in this building! I cannot leave her alone!' Phoenix yelled back in despair.

'The other officers are looking for the other people who are not taken hostage and still here in the Space Center! '

'But! But!' Phoenix could pull his hair out. His Trucy! He did not know where she was or if she had been taken hostage in the building. _Where is Trucy?_ _Who was the hostage taker? It couldn't be…. Ms. Blackquill right?!_

'NOW!' the man shouted at him again and pulled Juniper with him. _A-And what about Apollo?!_

Phoenix then followed, his brain occupied with thoughts of his daughter and Apollo only.

When outside, a robot approached them. Detective Fulbright ran towards them.

'I heard the news and came directly!'

'Detective!' the robot called out.

'Ponco!' the man answered, looking down at the moving creature. _The robot was called Ponco?_ Phoenix thought.

'You are speaking with the hostage taker. I demand that you bring the killer of Metis Cykes over to the Space Center, in return for the taken hostages!'

'… But the defendant is in the detention center!' the man replied.

'I want her here, now!' the robot screamed. 'We are holding the hostages with fifteen robots!'

 _So this is the work of Aura Blackquill!_ Phoenix thought.

'But!'

'I want her to be brought inside!'

Phoenix then had an idea.

'What about we make sure we will give you a retry the UR-1 Incident trial?' he proposed, hoping she would agree. It took a while before the robot answered the two of them.

'…Fine. But do not mess up! And I will contact a prosecutor for this case!'

The detective and Phoenix glanced at each other.

'May I ask if Trucy Wright is with you?' Phoenix asked the robot nervously.

'Yes, she is here with eleven others!' His heart sank when hearing the comment. 'You better hurry up and prepare it all, detective!' it exclaimed and returned inside.

When the smaller creature, Ponco, was not to be seen anymore, Phoenix quickly got his phone out.

'Ah hello Wright, I trust you have been well.'

'…Edgeworth…I need your help.'

'Well, that is fortunate, because I need yours as well.'

* * *

'Edgeworth, I do not know what to do…,' Phoenix paced down and up the Chief Prosecutor's office with his hands in his hair, pacing up and down.

'First, calm down. Please take a seat on the couch.'

'How can I be calm if my daughter is taken hostage and my employee is accused of murder?!' Phoenix watched Miles swallow after his words.

'…Sit down, Wright,' a calm voice then said.

Phoenix did what he was told and watched the man with glasses sitting next to him.

'Obviously I am taking Athena's case, but what about Trucy?!'

Miles sighed, not really knowing what to say. He needed Phoenix to help him in Prosecutor Simon Blackquill's case but this hostage situation at the Space Center was totally unexpected. Fortunately, Apollo was safe. He already left the building before the chaos. But Trucy's situation was totally different…

'Aura Blackquill is behind this, she will do anything to clear her brother's name and prevent the execution from happening.'

'Yes, the execution is tomorrow. We do not have much time and the situation is getting more and more complex now with this hostage taking,' Miles answered.

Then, the phone of his office rang.

'I beg your pardon, let me pick that up.' He travelled towards his wooden desk and held the phone to his ear. He could see it was one of the secretary.

'Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth speaking.'

'Mr. Edgeworth, someone demands to talk to you,' the secretary answered.

'Who is it?' Edgeworth asked while raising an eyebrow.

'I-I do not know, sir. It seems like a woman… and it does sound threatening…,' she spoke softly.

'Hm, put it through and record the conversation,' he answered and glanced at Phoenix who still sat on his couch. He set it on loudspeaker, as he had suspicions who was calling him.

'Is this Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth?'

'Yes, you are speaking with him. Who am I speaking to?'

'This is Aura Blackquill. I have twelve hostages, including that defense lawyer's daughter. I have been promised a retry trial of the murder case of Metis Cykes, the UR-1 case. I call you to demand you to be the prosecutor in this case, Mr. Edgeworth.'

The two men kept looking at each other.

'So, you want me to be the prosecutor in the case of Athena Cykes?' he asked once more.

'Yes, only you, because we both know my brother was not the murderer of Metis. You know it, Mr. Edgeworth!'

'I accept your demands, however, I ask you to let both the defense and prosecution investigate in the Space Center to be able to make sure we have all evidence and clues. Furthermore, I ask you to release your hostages.'

There was a short silence.

'…Fine. Investigations are accepted. However, a little too close or betraying me and you will regret it, especially that lawyer. And no, not until there is a 'not guilty' verdict for Simon, I will not release my hostages. Athena killed Metis, I want her to get a guilty verdict, Mr. Edgeworth!'

'…We promise not to betray you, Ms. Blackquill. Do not worry, I will be the one taking the lead in the investigation. I ask you to treat your hostages with care.'

'…Okay. Inform that lawyer well, Mr. Edgeworth. '

'Understood.' The line was disconnected and Miles put the phone back.

'Well, you heard it all.'

'She won't release my Trucy…,' he sighed. 'And… it likely is neither Athena or prosecutor Blackquill who murdered Ms. Cykes... Why is it so complicated?!'

'We need evidence to prove that, Wright. We can help each other during the investigation but remember that you are the defense lawyer and I am the prosecutor in this case now.'

'The situation is chaotic,' Phoenix said. 'Apollo left the office to recover from his injuries and started his own investigation for the murder of his best friend Clay. I took over the defense of the accused, Solomon Starbuck. And then, the whole case was turned around when the fingerprints on the gun lighter that the killer held was covered in Athena's fingerprints. Now Solomon is free and declared not guilty and Athena instead is the defendant.' Miles nodded and continued.

'Furthermore, the day of prosecutor Simon Blackquill comes closer and closer, now it is tomorrow. Everyone knows he was not the killer of Athena's mother and Aura's mentor, but he keeps confessing. As Aura cannot not watch her brother die innocently, she took the situation in her own hands by taking people hostage in the Space Center. Now she calls me to demand that I be the prosecutor in the case wherein you defend Athena Cykes.'

'This case is so complicated,' Phoenix growled. 'My Trucy…,' he murmured.

'The two cases are linked, the culprit of the murders must be the same. It is no doubt that both murders are work of the Phantom. Prosecutor Blackquill, I, and a team of others have been investigating him this unknown person for years,' Miles spoke.

'The Phantom…'

'Yes, he out there, murdering innocent people. He is an international spy. The Dark Age of the Law has never been this dark, Wright.'

'What is the Phantom's motive? Why would he kill two people from the space center? There is a period of many years in between those murders!' Phoenix said and looked at up at the Chief Prosecutor, who watched him back.

'That,' he began, 'is one of the most important questions that needs to be answered. Once we know his motive and identity for sure, we can find out the truth,' Miles answered with his eyes looking into the other man's intensely. 'As preposterous as it may sound, we do not believe that person feels any emotions.'

'He doesn't?!'

'These are speculations, we have no proof, Wright.' Phoenix nodded as a response. He understood that catching this Phantom would be a very, very difficult task. They had no name, no idea who this man – or woman – could be.

'These chaotic cases need to be brought to an end.' Miles said. 'Are you ready to prepare this trial, Wright?'

Phoenix stood up and swallowed. 'Yes, the defense is ready.'


	20. Milestone - Chapter 20

_Thank you, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 20 – Milestone**

'We are now in session of the trial of Athena Cykes. Is the prosecution ready, Prosecutor Edgeworth?'

'Yes, Your Honor, the prosecution is ready,' Miles answered and took off his glasses. 'Regardless of the circumstance, I intend to question the defendant with all I have... For that is a part of my creed.'

'Then you better bring it, Mr. Edgeworth, because the defense… is also ready, Your Honor!' Phoenix answered, his index finger pointing at the man opposite behind the prosecutor's bench.

'Then let us begin!' The loud slam of the gavel was heard in the courtroom. 'Court is now in session!'

Phoenix had done everything he could. After he talked to Miles the other day, he visited Athena at the detention center and asked her about her past at the space center and her mother. She even told him that the real reason for becoming a lawyer was to save Simon Blackquill. She knew he was innocent, as she could hear from the emotions in his voice that she picked up easily. Back then, when she was still a small child, she already heard his emotions, but no one believed her. How could a kid know such things?! they had thought.

It made Phoenix aware that Athena definitely held secrets. She was often a bubbly girl, but he did not know how much of her past she was hiding. The pain she felt back then and now was something she did not want to be reminded of.

'First, please, Detective Fulbright, explain to us the UR-1 incident shortly.'

The bubbly detective came to the witness stand, showing his badge.

'Of course this detective will do that! The incident took place in 2020. Metis Cykes was killed with a katana in the space center. Simon Blackquill had been arrested back then. There is evidence: Security footage of the corridor to the robotics lab showed that Simon had been the only one to pass through at 3 p.m., the determined time of the crime. Moreover, a photo taken inadvertently by a reporter showed Simon holding a katana owned by Metis, whose blade was stained with blood. Furthermore, we had his confession. However, before the murder, a rocket which was planned to be send out to space had been bombed. Solomon Starbuck, the lone astronaut on board, somehow managed to fix the damage, succeed in his mission to send the rocket into the depths of space, and returned safely back to Earth a few years later. Also, a moonrock has been stolen that day and not been seen ever since.'

'Thank you, Detective,' Miles said.

'Then tell me what new information you have on this case, concerning the new defendant, Athena Cykes,' the judge then said.

'Athena is the daughter of the victim in 2020, Metis Cykes. They lived at the Space Center together. '

'Clear. But why would an eleven-year-old girl kill her mother?' the judge asked.

Before the detective could answer, Miles took the chance to speak. 'Metis Cykes was a psychological expert and subjected her daughter to experiments. It is likely that Ms. Cykes had killed her mother to escape from the anguish that the experiments had been causing.'

Phoenix wanted to raise an objection, but someone shouted before him.

'Hold it!'

Simon Blackquill stepped forward to the witness stand and pushed the detective away a little.

'Prosecutor Blackquill! What on earth is this?!' The judge asked him.

Miles watched Blackquill intensely, not knowing where this was going.

'That was not how it was, Your Baldness,' Simon calmly said.

'I went to the lab to kill Metis, but instead, I found Athena. I waited nonetheless for Metis to come to the lab, to eventually kill her. I wanted to save Athena from all experiments that her mother did on her.'

'Simon! What are you doing?! You did not kill her! Are you protecting her?! Why are you protecting the girl who murdered your mentor, Simon?!' the angry robot shouted. Ponco was sent to the trial and Aura used the robot to speak through.

'Hold it!' Phoenix said, pointing his finger to Simon.

'Please, Mr. Blackquill, I ask you to tell us the truth. We all know that all you tell now is lies! You must trust me to prove Athena's innocence,' he spoke to him. Simon gave him a stare and then bit his lip.

'We ask you to tell to the truth, Prosecutor Blackquill,' Miles added. 'We cannot prove guilt or innocence if we do not know the truth of what happened.'

'Please, Mr. Blackquill, tell us what really happened back then in 2020 on that unfortunate day,' the judge said.

Simon moved with his eyes first to Phoenix and then to Miles. He sighed and gave Athena a glance before speaking.

'I will tell you what happened.'

'Yes, please, Prosecutor Blackquill,' the judge encouraged.

'I was in the space center that day and I went to the lab to speak to Metis. When I came into the room…,' Simon suddenly stopped talking and swallowed. 'Metis was already dead, laying on the operating table with… Athena next to her. She told me… that she was trying to 'fix' her mother.'

He looked down, hearing a chaos arise.

'What?!' Phoenix shouted.

'However… Metis never did experiments on her daughter! On the contrary, she tried to help Athena who had difficulty with handling all the emotions she heard in people's voices. She made sure she was not overwhelmed by all the emotions she heard. Metis was deeply passionate about her work, and she chose Aura as her partner in the lab.'

Suddenly, the robot with Aura's voice took over and continued the talk. 'You know exactly how I felt about her, Simon. Her respect as a co-worker wasn't all that I wanted!

It became silent and the judge eyed Athena. Athena looked down to the ground in the defendant's chair.

'I believe that what I had seen that day in the space center, was a mistake. I could not let Athena know and be prosecuted.'

'Objection!' Phoenix shouted. 'This… this.. cannot be!'

'Objection overruled, Mr. Wright.'

'Your Honor, may I confess here… now?' Athena asked him with red eyes.

'Athena, no! You are innocent, why are you confessing?!'

'Finally! I knew it all along!' Ponco yelled.

Slowly, she walked to the front with an officer next to her.

'I confess. I have killed my own mother back then.'

'Please testify about your recollections, Ms. Cykes,' the judge asked her. Phoenix watched her nervously.

'I cannot remember it well. The things I remember are…the weight of the weapon…. a-and stabbing it in… the b-blood flowing over my fingers…,' she explained and stuttered.

'If that is how it is… then I think we do not need any more evidence or testimonies. I have come to a conclusion and will hand down my verdict.'

Phoenix felt his hands shaking. _There must be a contradiction somewhere. But where?!_

His eyes went from the table of evidence to Athena, to Miles and back to the table.

'Objection!'

'What is it, Mr. Wright? I think we have seen and heard enough.'

'Sorry Your Honor, but I do not think so.' Standing with a little more confidence, he looked at Miles.

'I know that look,' Miles commented with a smirk and crossed his arms. Something was coming.

'There is clearly a contradiction in your testimony, Athena.' Her eyes widened. _How could that be?!_

'You said you felt the blood on your fingers… but the katana murder weapon has only blood on the tip and not on the handle!'

Miles' watched the defense lawyer. Just as he had expected. Sharp and full of confidence. He himself had overseen that fact… but…

'Objection!'

'Yes, Prosecutor Edgeworth?'

'It still confirms that Ms. Cykes has stabbed someone. Her mother. They were together in the lab that day, Mr. Wright.'

'Hold it!'

'What if Athena had stabbed a third person at the scene? What if there was someone else too at the lab?'

The judge slammed his gavel when the audience started talking to each other. _A third person?!_

'That cannot be! We would have seen him on the CCTV!' Miles exclaimed.

'Explain yourself, Mr. Wright,' the judge said.

 _Wait…what if?_ Phoenix thought.

'We can end this trial, Your Honor,' Miles spoke.

'The girl is guilty!' Ponco, with Aura behind his voice, shouted.

'Objection! There is definitely a possibility that there was indeed a third person!'

'Mr. Wright…,' Athena murmured.

'The person could enter the lab undetected because he could have hidden his face. That person has killed the victim with the katana, while Athena stabbed the third person with a smaller knife, an utility knife.'

Athena hold the witness stand tightly. This…sounded familiar! Her head became dizzy.

'That is preposterous!' Miles shouted.

'Hold it!'

Everyone turned their heads to the girl with red hair.

'I…I… remember now. I forgot it all.. but it all came back to me. I always wanted to forget it, and so I did. Now… I remember.'

'What? You remember what happened, Athena?!' Phoenix asked her with concern and anxiety.

'I drew a picture… I wanted to show my mother…,' she started softly, her head in her hands.

'She was laying on the ground… the katana…-,' she swallowed, '-the katana impaled in her body…'

'And then, Ms. Cykes?' Miles asked her.

'There was this person, he...she… was wearing the mask that hung on my mother's wall. The white Noh mask used in Japanese theater.'

Miles's hands became sweaty. _Is this person Athena was describing who he thinks it is?_

'Please…continue.'

'That person…attacked me. I found this small knife and stabbed him… in his hand. He kicked me and fled. After that, I can remember vaguely that I had put my mother on the operating table in the lab and… I believe this is…what Simon saw. Me trying to 'fix' my m-mother,' Athena cried.

It was quiet for a moment. Phoenix watched Athena crying. Miles thought and eventually sighed.

'T-that cannot be the truth… I always…. thought… that Athena…,' Ponco stuttered. Aura was confused.

'I believe that we are talking about the Phantom. The third person,' Simon stated and stood next to Athena behind the witness stand.

'We believe that the Phantom does not feel any emotions. I possess a voice recording of the Phantom and Metis analyzed it with her psychological expertise. I came across it when analyzing the HAT-1 rocket incident. We had no leads at first, so he was nicknamed 'The Phantom'. Metis was making a psychological profile for him after I gave her the recording. He had a motive to kill her.'

'So as she came to know more about him… he wanted to silence her,' Miles summarized.

'The Phantom failed to find the profile nor the recording in the lab, because I had hidden it with the help of my friend,' Simon continued and stroke the feather of his bird Taka on his shoulder. 'Taka did very well,' he said with a smirk. 'To lure the Phantom, I was given the opportunity to prosecute and spread rumors about him.' Simon shortly turned towards Miles, but then spoke to Phoenix.

'I give you his profile, Wright-dono.' When saying that, Taka flew to the defense bench and dropped the document on the table.

'Promise me to protect it with all your might. My mentor died for it.'

'O-of course!'

'Well, I think we are ready to hear the verdicts for both defendants. Prosecutor Blackquill, can you take the stand first?' the judge asked him.

'Yes, Your Baldness.'

'I find Prosecutor Simon Blackquill… not guilty!'

The audience clapped and Simon looked behind him, where Athena stood.

'Your turn, Cykes-dono,' he said and gave a soft smile. The two switched places.

'Then I will now decide my verdict for Ms. Athena Cykes. I find the defendant -'

'Hold it!'

All eyes went directly from the judge to one side of the courtroom. It was none other than… Apollo?!

'Apollo… what are you doing?!' Phoenix asked him in panic, not knowing why his employee would stop the handing down of the verdict.

'Please, wait, Your Honor. I…I still want to know who is the one that killed my friend…Clay. All evidence… the gun lighter and CCTV show that A-Athena was there…w-when he was killed.'

Athena looked down, while Phoenix locked eyes with Apollo intensely. _What is he saying? The Phantom killed both Metis and Clay. Why is he pointing his finger at Athena?_

'I want to be sure, Your Honor, what happened and who was the one that killed him. He won't come back and so the only thing I want to know is the truth.'

'Clay's killer is the Phantom,' Phoenix spoke calmly. He presented the profile he just got from Prosecutor Blackquill. Everything had fallen into place. The person had been close to them, to ensure that his plans of framing others would succeed. And now, he had his suspicions about the Phantom's identity. 'He is a man without emotions. He acts his feelings.' Athena heard her boss continue his story.

'During the murder of Clay Terran, the people at the Space Center where ordered to go to the basement shelter by using the emergency ladder due to the circumstances. This was done to make sure no one would pass the murder that would occur.'

'Wait! No!' Simon shouted. He suddenly knew where this was going.

'There is one person who ordered the people to go the shelter. The first 'detective' at the scene, who discovered the body. Tell me the truth, Detective Fulbright!' He pointed at the audience, behind Simon.

'You were there that day! Furthermore, you are the one who submitted the gun lighter as evidence to frame Athena!' Phoenix's finger pointed at the detective who stood up.

'Ho, ho, ho. Take it easy, friend! I am just a detective. But as I always seek the truth, I will come and testify for you!' he said and presented his badge.

'Please take the stand, Detective Fulbright.'

'Your honor, if I may interrupt…,' Ponco silently said.

'Yes, Ms. Blackquill?'

'I have just let the hostages go free. I will be turning myself in.'

'T-thank you, Ms. Blackquill…,' the judge stuttered and Phoenix felt himself sigh of relief. Miles eyed him and gave him a soft smile. His daughter would be safe now.

'I propose I will leave the prosecution in the hands of Prosecutor Blackquill, while I return to the office to…investigate further,' Miles said and glared at the bubbly detective.

'Then I ask Apollo to stand with me behind the bench of the defense,' Phoenix spoke to his pupil and gave an inviting smile.

'O-of course!' Apollo stood up, but before that he gave Athena an apologetic glance. He felt guilty for doubting her.

'We will now hear Detective Fulbright's testimony.'

'Yes, Your Honor,' the man said with a slightly sad face.

'To tell the truth, I am a undercover agent. My task is to identify the Phantom. However, now… the Phantom has taken my family hostage and forces me to comply with his demands.'

'Oh my!' the judge exclaimed. 'This Phantom is a unpredictable and horrible man indeed!'

'Continue, Fulbright-dono.'

'His demand was to prepare the ladder so that no one would see the murder happening. I was then ordered to frame Ms. Cykes and look for the psychological profile owned by Prosecutor Blackquill. Believe me, I really have no idea who this Phantom exactly is! He never shows me his face! I have no idea why you are all pointing your finger at me! I do not even have a motive! Clay Terran was murdered because of a moonrock. I have nothing to do with a moonrock. Please believe me!'

'Thank you. I also do believe that this man is not the Phantom. He is a trustworthy investigate partner for over a year now.'

'Thank you for saying that, Prosecutor Blackquill,' the detective said and seemed to feel a little happier.

'Hold it!' Athena shouted.

'W-What is it, Ms. Cykes?' the judge asked very startled.

'I sense a tiny bit of fear in your voice. I cannot perceive and analyze your emotions well, as you seem to try to hide them. I can only sense just a very little bit of fear when you talked about the moonrock. This must mean that there is something going on with that rock.'

'The Phantom would fear that rock, as it could reveal its identity,' Phoenix said. _It had to be!_ Phoenix thought. _That rock…was there at the murder scene… so… it could be…_

'I have no fear for a rock! Really! I don't! And I have no idea why the Phantom would fear that!'

'You have no idea?' Phoenix asked him with a smirk. 'Seven years ago, Athena stabbed her mother's killer in the hand. I believe that a small amount of his blood was left on that rock. This was bad for the killer.' Fulbright suddenly started to sweat nervously. 'That day, the Phantom could not leave with the rock, or it would cause suspicion when walking past the CCTV. He decided to hide it in the capsule HAT-1 which he would sabotage the following day, so the rock would be destroyed. However, Solomon Starbuck succeeded in sending the rocket into space safely and the rock would be there for a few years until the shuttle would return.'

'Then what has Clay Terran to do with this?' Fulbright asked him. 'You are insinuating that I am the Phantom! I really am not! Trust me! I am not!'

Phoenix continued. 'The rock was hidden for the years the capsule was in space, but then it returned and the Phantom had to get it back. During the launching of HAT-2, the news I watched mentioned bombings and everyone had to be evacuated. The two astronauts were found, one unconscious and one dead. I believe that in order to obtain and destroy the moonrock, the Phantom murdered Clay Terran and then tried to frame Solomon Starbuck. The lighter you presented was a gun as well. First, Clay was murdered with that little gun and then an utility knife was used. But later, he saw that we lawyers were a greater threat and forged the results of the fingerprints on the lighter, so that they would seem to be Athena's.'

'But that moonrock, where is it now?' the judge asked.

'We looked for it at the Space Center, but it is not there,' the detective answered. 'I really have nothing to do with this!'

'I do believe it was destroyed in the bombing of the courthouse a few days back,' Simon answered. 'There are only very little, almost invisible parts left.'

Suddenly, the doors of the courtroom were opened and Miles walked in with a sour face. _He does not look happy at all… what did he find out?_ Phoenix thought.

'Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. Did you find something in your investigation?'

'I certainly did, Your Honor.' The man in red stood next to Blackquill behind the prosecutor's bench.

'Then tell us, please.'

'I must inform you all that I did a background check on you, Detective Fulbright.'

'Oh, you did?' the man asked with a weak voice.

'Last year, a body was found but it was difficult to identify it. Only recently, it was found out that the fingerprints of the body belonged to someone of the police force. A certain Detective Fulbright!

The whole courtroom gasped. This meant…

'You are an imposter!' Miles shouted and pointed at the witness stand. 'The true Detective Fulbright died a year ago and you took his place to continue your work as the Phantom! You used his authority as a detective to attempt to destroy all evidence pertaining to your true identity!'

'This means… you are now wearing a mask!' Simon said with a slightly emotional voice. He had trusted a liar. How stupid could he have been?

Simon walked to wards the man whose true identity was a real mystery. 'Show me your face, or I'll do it myself.'

'Reveal your identity!' Phoenix exclaimed.

The man glanced at Simon and then to Phoenix. 'I have no identity to reveal. As I trust no one, I have forsaken everything about my true self.'

Simon kept watching him and then returned to his previous position. This was not working. But he would get revenge. He would without a doubt.

'Bailiffs, bring this man under protection and surveillance to the detention center!' the judge said. Even before the man could finish his sentence, the sound of a gun was heard.

'What in the world?!' Phoenix directly looked next to him. Apollo was fine, just like Athena who was sitting a little further away. A man ran away through the emergency exit.

'Follow him!' the judge ordered.

Panic arose in the court and people tried to flee through the exit doors.

The first thing when Miles heard the gunshot was looking at the opposite of the courtroom. His friend and his pupils were fine. The sound brought back uncomfortable memories, but that was not something he had to think about now.

'The Phantom!' Simon shouted and rushed over to the man in the white suit.

The man's arm was bleeding, and laid still behind the stand. He was still alive. The bullet had missed the original goal, his heart.

'Bring him to the hospital and make sure you give him protection!' The judge shouted through all the chaos.

Four policemen came running towards the Phantom and while one called an ambulance the other three took the wounded man with them.

'Is the sniper still here?!' Phoenix asked Apollo.

'No, he left. I guess his only task was to kill that man, but he failed. Was that his enemy or an undercover agent?'

'Silence! Silence! I want order in my court!'

It became quiet.

'As I want to finish this trail as soon as possible due to the circumstances, I will now hand down my verdict immediately. Athena Cykes, please come to the stand.'

Athena silently followed the orders and stood still in front of the witness 'stand.

'I declare Ms. Athena Cykes…not guilty! I demand everyone to exit this courtroom immediately! Court is adjourned!'

* * *

All defense lawyers gathered in the lobby and Miles, as the only prosecutor, joined them.

'I am so relieved, Mr. Wright,' Apollo said.

'So am I, Polly. I am glad you are back with us,' he replied as he saw Apollo taking of his bandages.

'I am sorry for doubting you, Athena,' the young lawyer said to his coworker and looked at the red carpet of the lobby.

'It is something that a lawyer needs to do, Apollo. Of course you want to know what happened to your friend. I total understand. I really do.'

'Thank you, Wright-dono.' All heads turned to the door through which the dark dressed man walked through with Taka on his shoulder.

'Prosecutor Blackquill.'

'I must thank you all,' he said and gave each of the people present a glance.

'Thank you, Edgeworth-dono, for believing me and giving me the chance to prosecute.'

'You are very welcome. You are a free man now,' Miles answered and approached the man. 'Please show me your wrists.'

With a loud sound, the handcuffs where removed from Simon's wrists and he carefully moved his hands freely.

'Congratulations on your verdict, Prosecutor Blackquill.'

'Thank you,' Simon replied, giving a small bow.

'I have decided that you will be the one prosecuting in the Phantom's trial.'

'I appreciate that dearly, Edgeworth-dono, I cannot thank you enough.'

Simon then saw Athena in the corner of his eye, tears flowing over her face. He watched her and swallowed.

'Athena… thank you for all you did to save me.'

'Simon…,' Athena cried out, giving him a tight hug.

'A-Athena…' The man hugged her back, Taka watching them with satisfaction.

'We… we just m-made it just in the n-nick of time,' she sobbed. 'You threw your life away for me!'

Blackquill pushed her back to her own feet, the two meeting eyes.

'I have never intended to throw my life away, Athena. I just wanted to protected the treasure that my mentor valued most. To protect that is something I regard more than my own life.'

'No, don't say that, Simon,' she still cried.

'It is alright now, Athena,' he said to calm her down.

Apollo swallowed, watching the two having their emotional conversation.

Miles and Phoenix stood together behind the rest, both looking at the others. This was it, it had all ended well. The truth had been revealed and not a single stone was left unturned.

Miles felt a soft poke in his side. 'It was you who got me my badge back, wasn't it?' Phoenix asked him softly. Miles smiled hearing these words and turned his head towards the lawyer's.

'….It seems you have figured it out.'

'Getting my badge back went a little too easy, I must admit.'

'I needed your help, so I arranged a few things.' Miles smiled at him. Yes, it was him who made sure Phoenix got back his attorney's badge more easily. Phoenix actually had to be totally screened to be able to participate in the examination of law due to new rules, even though he was proven innocent of the forging. It was likely that he wouldn't be able to even make the test. Miles made sure that check was not executed and bought him the books that he needed to pass the bar exam.

'Thank you, Edgeworth.'

'I should be the one thanking you, without you this outcome wouldn't have been possible.'

'No, no, you lured the Phantom out by letting Blackquill prosecute. He had the voice recording.'

The two locked gazes and Phoenix grinned. He then saw a small smile on the prosecutor's lips as well. It was a genuine smile, one that revealed relief.

'You should smile more, Edgeworth,' Phoenix said to him, only realizing what he said when he had spoken.

Miles adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. 'I should smile more, you say?…I'll think about it.'

Phoenix laughed at the typical Edgeworth reply and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

'You want to celebrate together tomorrow?'

'Don't you celebrate with your employees and your daughter?' Miles asked him with surprise.

'Of course we will celebrate! You are invited as well! I just mean… us two without the kids.'

'…That is..y-yes, that is fine,' Miles then answered, a little taken back by the sudden proposal.

'But you will come this evening as well, right?' Trucy asked bubbly and gave him a wide smile.

'Trucy!' Both men turned around. Phoenix pulled him daughter in his arms, almost crying.

'I am fine, daddy!' she reassured him, still tightly in his embrace.

Miles watched the two, and he saw Phoenix stroked his daughter's hair and his fatherly smile. _Were his eyes wet?_ Miles understood his emotions, as he had been so anxious. He loved his daughter. A soft smile formed on his lips as he continued watching the father-daughter scene.

Phoenix finally let go and Trucy turned herself towards the Chief Prosecutor.

'Thank you, uncle Miles,' she said to him, followed directly by a big hug. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her face hidden in his cravat. He felt her body pressed against his and moved his arms.

'Ah, T-Trucy…,' he patted her on her back softly. 'I am relieved to see you are unharmed. Your father and I were incredibly worried.'

'No need to worry about me, uncle Miles.' She kept hugging him. Slowly, after a while, he pushed her away, giving her a soft smile.

'You are a brave girl, Trucy. Everything is alright now,' he then said, laying his hands on her shoulders. She nodded.

'Thank you both for your enormous effort, Apollo, Athena…,' Phoenix smiled and also put a hand on each of the your lawyers' shoulders. 'You two are the best, most capable lawyers around.'

Both on Apollo and Athena's faces a red color appeared, both giving him a slightly shy smile.

'Thanks, Boss!'

'Thank you, Mr. Wright.'

'Well… now…,' Phoenix continued.

'-now I am craving for some burgers!' Athena exclaimed, standing next to the three.

'Athena, please. How are you hungry? My nerves have still not calmed down. I am not in the mood for one bite,' Apollo answered and followed her to the rest of the people standing at the exit.

'I want some burgers as well! I cannot complain about the food Aura Blackquill have us, but burgers are the best!' Trucy said and skipped to the exit.

Suddenly Phoenix got reminded of a certain spirit medium who had a love for burgers. He smiled and winked at his teenage princess.

'Well, that idea sounds totally WRIGHT,' Phoenix answered and stroked her hair. Miles rolled his eyes hearing the horrible pun and crossed his arms. _These puns will never stop_ , Miles thought and laughed in himself. Athena followed Trucy excitingly and Apollo walked behind her growling.

'Coming, Mr. Chief Prosecutor?' Phoenix asked him with a funny tone.

'Ah…yes,' Miles answered. He was not the type for hamburgers, but he was sure that the celebration would be enjoyable. Phoenix, his best friend, was with him. He felt calm and relieved, as the case was over now. He walked next to Phoenix, as he suddenly heard the lawyer whispering in his ear.

'Don't worry, there is more than just burgers on the menu there.' Miles snorted, as he believed that Phoenix just read his thoughts. Phoenix knew him, and it made him feel relieved.

'I am glad to hear that,' Miles replied dryly, locking gazes with the defense lawyer. Phoenix just chuckled in return and patted him on the back, giving him the sign to leave the courthouse.


	21. Thank You - Chapter 21 END

_Thank You, My Turnabout_

 **Chapter 21 – Thank You [END]**

Phoenix woke up at eleven o' clock. The celebration yesterday had been until late. He sighed and rubbed in his eyes. The lawyer had not slept well owing to the fact that the past few days and yesterday's evening kept replaying in his head. He had enjoyed last evening, and so did the rest of the attendees.

[]

Apollo was still acting gloomy because he still felt guilty towards Athena for suspecting her and the death of his best friend, but he was alright to speak with that evening. Athena and Trucy had been talking to Simon enthusiastically on one side of the table and admiring Taka, which enjoyed the female attention. He and Miles sat at the other end, watching the others and talking casually to each other. Phoenix had drunken only one glass of wine, just like Miles after they had toasted with the group together.

It was Miles who insisted to pay the total bill, saying it was an expression of gratitude from the Prosecutor's office for bringing the case to an end. Phoenix had let out a sigh of relief. He found that the other lawyers were intending to have him pay.

Miles had also been the one who brought him and Trucy home some time after midnight. Athena and Apollo both took the last bus to their neighborhoods, as they all did not fit in Miles' flashy red sports car.

Phoenix had noticed how Miles had driven in a relaxed manner. He talked about how he still needed to take Pess for a walk when he got home. It was quiet on the road and each time they passed a lamppost, he could see how Miles smiled softly while speaking calmly.

It was dark and quiet outside when the car stopped in front of the agency. Phoenix had turned around to expect his daughter stepping out of the car, however, he saw her sleeping soundly in the backseat.

'Trucy is tired. It has been quite shocking for her, I can imagine. She will not show that, though,' Phoenix whispered to Miles, who also looked over his shoulder to see his friend's daughter.

'She is a tough girl, but this event can have impacted her tremendously, Wright.' Phoenix nodded. His girl was acting like a strong teenager, but he knew how she really felt.

'We will get out. Well, I cannot carry her. I did that sort of thing until she was ten, now she is a big girl.'

'You better wake her up,' Miles said. Phoenix then turned his attention back from Miles to his sixteen-year-old daughter.

'Truce, wake up. We're home,' Phoenix gently said and shook her leg. It took a while for the girl to react.

'You can go back to sleep when we are inside,' he added and saw her eyes opening slowly. She opened her eyes widely when she saw both men looking at her.

'A-Ah, I fell asleep,' she laughed shyly and rubbed her eyes.

'That is quite alright. It has been a few exhausting days for all of us,' Miles said to her and gave her a small, but warm smile.

'Let's get out, alright, sweetheart? Edgeworth wants to go home as well, Pess is waiting for him.'

She nodded mutely.

'Goodnight Trucy, sleep well,' Miles said and watched the sleepy girl opening the car door.

'Goodnight, uncle Miles. Give Pess my regards,' she said and gave him a soft, sleepy smile.

'She'd love that,' he answered and turned towards Phoenix, who had stepped out as well and held the door open to bid goodbye.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Edgeworth,' Phoenix said to him, one hand on the door handle and the other in his daughter's palm.

'I will text you a time,' Miles replied and gave a nod.

'G'night, Edgeworth.'

'Goodnight, Wright.'

[]

Phoenix rolled over, getting ready to get out of bed. He wondered if Trucy was already up and thus he got up and opened his bedroom door to find out. The sound of the television became louder as Phoenix travelled closer towards the living room.

'Good morning, daddy!' A bubbly Trucy said and turned her head from the television to her father who entered the room.

'Good morning, sweetheart. Have you slept well?' he asked her and looked for some yoghurt in the refrigerator.

'Yes! I was sorry for falling asleep in uncle Miles' car yesterday. I was really tired after all that happened and the party,' she said.

'Edgeworth and I understand that really well, Truce. As long as you have slept well and soundly, that is all fine. Don't worry,' he continued and got the cereal from the upper cabinet.

'Oh yes! Pearl called me on my mobile phone this morning and asked if she could come by to make bracelets together.'

'Of course she can come by,' he replied. _A visit from Pearl could help her to forget what happened a little bit,_ he guessed.

'But you will see uncle Miles today, right?'

'Ah yes, he would text me,' Phoenix answered and put down the two bowls . He had forgotten that fact and hurried to his bedroom to check his phone.

'I bet you forgot that, daddy,' Trucy giggled.

Phoenix nodded as a reply when he came back with the phone in his hand and read the message that was sent earlier.

 _Good morning Wright. I hope Trucy is feeling better now. Is 14:30 alright with you? Edgeworth._

It began with a 'good morning'. Miles had never used beginnings like that. It was always just 'Wright' followed by a period. _He must be in a good mood_ , Phoenix thought amusingly.

The lawyer texted back.

 _Good morning Edgeworth. Yes, Trucy is fortunately feeling better, Pearls will be visiting her to cheer her up. The time is OK. Wright._

He had send the message before he realized that they did not discuss a meeting place. He was busy writing a next text, but even before he could send it, Edgeworth had sent another message.

 _As Pearls is visiting Trucy, why don't you come to my apartment?_

Phoenix reread the message a few times and thought. _Well, perhaps it is better to give the girls some space,_ he thought.

 _Sure, I will be standing at your door at 14:30. See you then, Edgeworth._

* * *

Pearl rang the doorbell at a quarter past one. Trucy almost ran to the door and Phoenix heard her greeting her friend and he smiled. It was good to see his girl happy.

'Daddy is in the kitchen!' Trucy pulled Pearl to the room her father was.

'Hello Pearls! Good to see you again!' He turned around in his casual but neat clothes and felt the girl's arms wrap around his waist.

'Mr. Nick! I am so glad to see you!'

'I am happy to see you as well, Pearls,' he said, patting her head. She had grown so much. He felt himself getting old when seeing both Pearl and his daughter haven grown in beautiful young women in the last few years.

'I will be leaving soon, ladies. Have fun you two,' Phoenix said when he had put on his jacket and got his public transport card.

'Have fun with uncle Miles as well, daddy!' Trucy said to him. 'Make sure to pet Pess for me!'

'Haha, of course! See you later!' He gave the two a wink before walking out the front door and let it lock behind him.

* * *

It was raining but that did not suppress Phoenix's happy mood. He stepped out the bus, opened his umbrella and whistled on his way to the large apartment building were Miles lived.

Pess welcomed him with a bark. When he came in, he already smelled the coffee in the cup on the table waiting for him.

'I just made coffee for you,' Miles commented and sat down opposite of Phoenix in his leather armchair after he had put the wet umbrella in the bathroom to let it dry.

'Thanks.' Phoenix said. 'I must admit, I did not sleep last night. These cases and court sessions were replaying in my head all night.'

Miles gave a small smile and nodded slowly. 'You are definitely not the only one, Wright.'

Phoenix looked up and realized Miles must have had a sleepless night as well as bags were present under his eyes. The case had a big impact on all of them.

'I am relieved it is over now. It was turnabout after turnabout in the case.'

'What is going to happen to Aura Blackquill?' Phoenix asked Miles, grabbing the coffee cup from the table.

'That is quite a difficult situation. I will personally watch and follow her case closely. We have to admit that owing to her…action… we were able to have more time to save an innocent man. However, we should not forget that she has taken people hostage, including your daughter. People have been greatly affected by her deed.'

'So… you think this Dark Age of the Law is now over?' Phoenix asked the prosecutor and sat back after he set down the cup again.

'Not yet, Wright. There is far more to be done.'

'What do you mean?'

'There are still many corrupt prosecutors. I managed to fire some or give them a huge salary cut, like Prosecutor Payne. However, before we have all noses in the same direction and we all look for the truth, it will take some more time. But even the darkest nights will turn to dawn eventually.'

'Wow… well said, Edgeworth,' Phoenix laughed and nodded with an impressed expression on his face.

'As long as we have the will and the courage, we will manage.'

Phoenix nodded to that statement. The Chief Prosecutor was correct. As long as people worked together to stop corruption in the law, it would eventually be successful.

* * *

A couple of hours went by as the threatening grey clouds still hung above the city of Los Angeles. No silences fell between the two men, the attorneys talked and talked. About the case, the future law and the kids of Phoenix's agency. Miles had informed him about the actions and whereabouts of his sister Franziska. Eventually Phoenix stood up to take his leave, followed by Miles, who also stood up and walked towards him.

 **'** I want to express my utmost gratitude to you, Wright. Without you-'

'Really, you don't need to thank me. It was you who made sure the Phantom was caught. Furthermore, you were the one who got my badge back in the first place! I am the one who should be thankful!'

'Wright, no, _you_ -'

Phoenix silenced him by an index finger pushed in front of the Chief Prosecutor's mouth.

'No.'

'What about I say we did it together, then?' Miles proposed with a slight blush on his face as Phoenix removed his hand.

'Better. But really, there is no need to thank me.'

Miles watched him, opening his mouth in the end to speak. 'You are welcome to join for dinner, though.'

'Sorry, I have to get back., Edgeworth. Pearl would stay until seven. I want to be home before then fo Trucy,' Phoenix then commented.

'Ah yes, of course. I am glad to hear Trucy is feeling better.'

'Yes, and Pearl is helping with distracting her from all that happened.'

Phoenix put on his jacket, which Miles handed him from the peg. They stood there for a few seconds, facing each other in silence.

'I will stay for dinner next time. To be honest, I am curious if you are a good cook,' Phoenix laughed.

'Well then, next time I will satisfy your curiosity,' Miles answered with a smirk. He cleared his throat and continued speaking.

I-I enjoyed this afternoon with you. The celebration yesterday was also…pleasurable.'

The corners of Phoenix's mouth lifted. 'I am glad you had a good time… just like me.'

'A-Ah, yes.' Miles gave Phoenix his umbrella after he got it for him.

'We should speak each other more often like this, you now, outside of court,' Phoenix proposed, hoping that Miles was okay with that idea.

'Of course. That sounds…like a good plan,' Miles answered slowly. 'And even though you say it is not necessary…I want to thank y-,' Miles said but was interrupted by a shaking head of Phoenix.

'I owe you more. Really, Edgeworth.' The man in blue gave the prosecutor a smile. 'Well…, we will speak to each other soon, Edgeworth.' Miles opened the door for him.

'Yes, I hope we do,' the man answered and leaned his body against the doorpost with his arms crossed. 'Have a safe trip back.'

'Thanks. I see you, Edgeworth,' Phoenix replied and put his hand on the man's shoulder for a moment. He then turned around with a soft smile, walking out of Miles' big apartment. Phoenix waved at Miles shortly till he entered the elevator. The Chief Prosecutor watched him until the doors closed.

Both men were grateful to each other. They needed each other in their pursuit of the truth. Miles was being more open to him, he told more about himself. It was something that made Phoenix glad. Their friendship had grown over time. He knew Miles got more relaxed and comfortable, which made him feel calm as well. Miles had even made a joke when they spoke, to which Phoenix grinned when thinking back to that moment. He was thankful to his childhood friend. This case made him even more aware of that fact. Miles tried to thank him, but Phoenix knew that helping Miles in this case was the least thing he could do. The prosecutor had done so much more for him in these eight years. He had helped him with Trucy's adoption, he had paid for the trips they made, his investigation on the forged diary page, he had helped him prepare for the confrontation trial with Kristoph, Miles had helped him with learning for the bar exam and he even managed to make sure he got his badge back without any problems. No, helping him with the Blackquill case was only a small repay. Miles did not need to thank him.

When the elevator opened and Phoenix walked out, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He got it out and opened the message which was sent by the person he just thought of. A smile appeared on his face, as his eyes were scanning the just received words which were wished to be expressed.

 _Thank you._

– END –

* * *

 **A/N**

This is the end! *crying* I have been writing since March 20, 2016, so it took a while. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading until the end and thanks to the people who left lovely comments, favorited this story and followed it. You motivated me! Thank you, I really appreciated it all! :D


End file.
